Turbulence
by evitamockingbird
Summary: Charles and Elsie meet by chance on an airplane and immediately like each other. But will their relationship grow? Modern AU.
1. First Sight

**This story takes place in the US. Just a few characters are from the UK, and those that are have mostly lived in the US for some time. Please forgive me for my poor abilities in writing natural UK speech. I hope they won't ruin the story for anyone!**

Elsie Hughes stowed her small carry-on bag under the seat in front of her, but she didn't fasten her seatbelt. She was in the aisle seat and the passenger who would occupy the window seat had yet to appear. Very shortly, however, she was faced with a very tall man, politely excusing himself as he took his seat beside her. He grumbled quietly as he attempted to fold himself into the small space allotted him. Elsie hesitated only a few seconds before speaking to the man.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, tapping his shoulder. "Would you be more comfortable in the aisle seat? I would be happy to switch with you."

Charles Carson turned to speak to his neighbor. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"A true English gentleman, I see," she commented. "Yes, I'm quite sure. I prefer the window seat myself."

Charles could hardly help smiling back at her as they traded seats. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're from Scotland, I believe?" He had noticed her accent.

She nodded. "Yes."

"What brings you here? Are you visiting?"

"I've lived in the States for about three years, but I'm just now interviewing for a job in Shackleton."

"I wish you luck with your new adventure, then," Charles told her.

"Thank you."

Any conversation they might have had after this point would have been drowned out by the flight attendant giving his speech about safety and what to do in case of emergency landing. Elsie looked out the window, watching airline employees busily shunting luggage between airplanes and the airport. They grew smaller as the plane pulled away from the gate and taxied toward the runway. She loved flying - everything about it. As they took off, she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the strange feeling of being pressed back into the seat and then the sensation of a second or two of weightlessness before they were well and truly in the air. Then she opened her eyes and looked out the window again at the city below as it was gradually obscured by clouds.

Charles tried to be unobtrusive in his observation of his companion. Shifting in his seat he had accidentally caught sight of her closing her eyes and smiling as they took off and he could not take his eyes off of her. When she opened them and leaned over to the window, she fortunately did not notice that he had been staring. He wouldn't have been able to explain, even to himself, why he found her fascinating.

When all she could see were clouds, Elsie sat back and was surprised to find her neighbor looking at her. His face went red and he quickly looked away. She wondered what kind of man he might be. He had been very polite and just now when she had caught him staring, he had at least had the grace to look embarrassed and quickly turn his attention elsewhere. Hopefully he wasn't the type of person who would pester a stranger. She glanced briefly at him and saw that he had taken his smart phone out and was playing a game. Elsie leaned just a little closer in an attempt to see what it was, but he noticed and turned to her.

Elsie blushed, embarrassed to be caught invading his privacy. "I just wondered what game you were playing," she explained.

Charles smiled and showed her the screen. "Bejeweled 2. It's rather mindless, but it passes the time."

Elsie took her own phone from her pocket and unlocked it. With a few touches to the screen, she opened something and held it up to show him. "It's one of my favorite games, too, for the same reason. What's your high score?"

He found his high score list and showed it to her.

 _Charles 3_

 _Charles_

 _Charles 2_

 _Charles 4_

 _Charles 5_

"Very impressive! You're quite a bit ahead of me." She showed him her list.

 _Peter_

 _Joe_

 _Julian_

 _Becky_

 _Elsie_

"I see you let your friends play," Charles commented. "I'm afraid I am not so generous."

"Then you are Charles?" Elsie asked.

"I am."

"Well, I don't let my friends play either, but I hate to use the same name more than once when I earn a high score. I'm Elsie and the rest are friends and family, but I'm the one who has earned all of those pathetic scores."

"It's nice to meet you, Elsie," Charles said.

"Likewise, Charles."

"And I wouldn't call those scores pathetic," he commented. "I'm sure with practice you'll overtake Peter, Joe, Julian, and Becky in the end."

"I hope you are right. I've been trying to get rid of Peter and Joe for months."

"Oh?" Charles was curious, but didn't want to pry. "Your estranged brother and your sister's ex-husband, perhaps?" he suggested, trying to sound lighthearted.

She shook her head. "No, but they are part of my past. I'm ready to move forward."

"You know you can clear the high score list and start fresh."

Elsie sighed. "I know. But for some reason I feel like I need to beat their scores rather than just getting rid of all of them."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with all of these impertinent questions. You hardly know me, after all. I apologize, Elsie. We needn't talk about it anymore."

She shook her head. "It's all right. You haven't upset me. But I _would_ rather talk about something else."

"Of course."

"I've told you that I might be moving to Shackleton, but you've not told me about yourself, Charles," she pointed out. "Are you a visitor?"

"No, I've lived in Shackleton for about eight years."

"And do you like it?" Elsie wanted to know.

"It suits me very well," Charles replied. "Not too big, not too small, and I like the people."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm afraid I don't know very much about my potential new hometown, but I expect I'll learn as I go along."

"I'm sure you'll find it a nice place," he assured her. "Although if you're used to the big city it may not suit you as well."

"I've lived in so many different-" Suddenly the plane hit a patch of turbulence and Elsie's phone flew out of her hand and into the aisle. "Damn!" She unfastened her seatbelt and was about to climb over Charles, but he was up before her. He got out of his seat and made a quick grab for the phone as it slid across the floor. Just as he grasped it, the plane hit a bump again and Charles lost his balance and fell. The "fasten seatbelts" sign lit up. Elsie hurried to help him up. "Oh, Charles, you didn't have to do that!"

As they both got situated and belted back into their seats, a flight attendant advised the passengers that they had encountered some turbulence. "As though we hadn't already noticed that," Charles grumbled.

"Really, Charles, that wasn't necessary," Elsie told him again.

"If I hadn't gotten to it right away, you would have been crawling around this airplane in search of it for Lord knows how long," he argued.

"I suppose you're right," she admitted. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if you got hurt. Are you all right?"

Charles looked up at Elsie. He had noticed her lovely eyes already, but now that they were filled with concern for him, they quite took his breath away. "Yes, I'm perfectly all right," he assured her; it was mostly true. He thought he might have ended up with a bruised elbow, but it wasn't worth mentioning.

"I wondered if we would see some turbulence," Elsie commented. "The weather radar showed a bit of a storm in our flight path."

Charles raised his eyebrows. "You looked at the weather in our flight path? Does it make you nervous?" She seemed perfectly calm to him.

"Not at all," Elsie replied. "You'll think me strange, but I like turbulence."

Charles was flabbergasted. "You _like_ it?"

She laughed. "Yes. To me it's sort of like riding a roller coaster, only it doesn't give me a sore neck."

"I can't say I'm too fond of roller coasters, either," he admitted.

She smiled. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your Bejeweled. It seems like that might be a good distraction if the bumpy ride makes you nervous."

Charles didn't really want to stop talking to her, but he thought perhaps he ought to take her advice, so he gave her a smile and a nod and took out his phone. He was far too attracted to her for his own good. _For your own good?_ a voice in the back of his mind asked. _What does that mean, exactly? Not every woman you meet is bent on breaking your heart._ Charles played a number of games very badly as he contemplated the situation. He didn't believe at all in love at first sight. There could be attraction, even infatuation, at first sight, but not love. He could never love a person he did not really know.

Charles closed his eyes and tried to remember how it had been with Alice. He had thought her beautiful the first time he saw her, and after they met properly, he enjoyed her company more and more. She was lively and sweet, so different from Charles, but she had seemed to appreciate this contrast just as much as he did. He couldn't have said exactly when things went wrong - he never did find out just how long she had been carrying on with Grigg before the sudden and dramatic end of the relationship - but at some point she must have decided he wasn't enough to make her happy. He had taken a suitcase to an extended stay hotel for just long enough to arrange for all of his things to be packed and moved. It was a miracle that he found a job in Shackleton almost immediately, for he couldn't imagine staying any longer in a place that now held so many poisoned memories. After leaving Alice, when he looked back at times that had always seemed so pleasant, all he could see were little signs of her superficial nature and her impending faithlessness and feel what a fool he had been. Now, eight years later, his bitterness had long been dissolved and he was enjoying his new life, but he had never pursued a woman since, though not for lack of opportunities. He didn't like to consider himself a coward, but some small part of him knew that he was afraid it would happen again. He would prefer not to suffer that kind of pain again, and if he never made a commitment to another woman, his heart would not be at risk a second time.

Elsie was surprised that Charles fell asleep during the very bumpy ride to Shackleton. His brow was furrowed and he wore a ponderous frown; she wondered if he were dreaming. His phone was still in his hand and Elsie took it from him and slipped it into the front pocket of his shirt so it would not be lost. She sighed contentedly and sank back into her seat, drifting in and out of sleep for the rest of the flight. She awoke just in time for their landing and found Charles still asleep, quite deeply. All the noise of other passengers collecting their bags and flight attendants issuing instructions did not wake him. Elsie put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Charles," she said softly. "Charles, we've arrived." He smiled a little, and Elsie could not tell if he were still asleep or had awakened but not yet opened his eyes. "Charles," she repeated, a bit louder this time, and shook him by the shoulder again.

His eyes opened and he looked around, disoriented for a second or two. "Thank you, Elsie," he murmured sleepily. By this time, most of the passengers had disembarked, but they were among the few stragglers in the back of the plane. Charles got up and stood in the aisle, gesturing for Elsie to precede him. They made their way to baggage claim together without speaking.

Elsie's suitcase arrived first; she took it from the conveyor belt and pulled the handle up. She turned to Charles. "I must be going now. It was lovely to chat with you, Charles." She held out her hand and he shook it.

He smiled. "Good luck, Elsie."

She nodded her thanks and turned away. Charles watched her until he couldn't see her any longer. When he turned back to the baggage claim, he saw his own suitcase, just out of reach. He could try to catch up with it on the carousel, but he just sighed and waited for it to come around again.

 _To be continued…_


	2. We Meet Again

Charles looked down into his beer. He hated drinking alone in public. It made him feel like a pathetic, lonely bachelor. He never did it, as a rule, but this time his friend had been called away from their chat at the bar when Charles was only half-finished with his drink. He had promised to pay his friend's bill, and he was stuck there, alone. Lately it seemed he could not be alone without thinking of the woman on the plane - Elsie. She had wandered through his thoughts and dreams since the day they met. In fact, he had even dreamed of her when he fell asleep sitting beside her on the flight to Shackleton. There was not much to the dream, and it was not scandalous in the slightest, but it had repeated itself a number of times since then. Charles had kicked himself on his way home from the airport for not asking her for her phone number, but it couldn't be helped. They might soon be residents of the same city, so he was still hopeful that he might see her again, but who knew how long it would take, or even if she would get the job she had interviewed for. Even were he inclined to make an effort to find her, he knew nothing about her interests or her career, things that might have helped him guess where she might be found. It was just as well, he supposed. He would feel a bit like a stalker if he did try to find her. And he had been avoiding anything beyond superficial conversation with attractive women for years. There was no reason to change that now.

Charles felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he looked up and saw Elsie at the other end of the bar. _There she is. She must have gotten the job._ Part of him was afraid, did not feel ready, but he knew if he let this opportunity pass, he would deeply regret it. He was not pursuing her, he told himself, but perhaps they could be friends. He got the bartender's attention and paid his bill, but before he reached Elsie, she was approached by another man. Charles stopped to watch and it wasn't long before he could see that the man was a stranger to Elsie, and that she had rebuffed his advance, but he persisted. Her irritation was evident; Charles was angry. He hated the sort of man that treated women that way. He hesitated briefly, but his anger propelled him toward Elsie and the stranger.

"Elsie!" he called out to her when he reached her. He kissed her cheek and spoke to her as if they were old friends, pretending not to notice the stranger. "I'm dreadfully sorry I'm so late. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Elsie had been a little shocked when Charles came seemingly out of nowhere and kissed her, but she regained her composure quickly and played along with his little ruse, putting to rest Charles's slight fear that she wouldn't remember him. "You needn't worry, Charles. I've only been here a few minutes." She turned slightly and spoke coldly to the stranger. "As you can see, I'm quite busy. Please leave me alone." The man hesitated for only a second before he slunk away. She turned back to Charles.

"Hello, Elsie," he greeted her.

"Hello, Charles." Elsie smiled. "Thank you for that. I'm sure I would have shaken him off eventually, but you've gotten rid of him much faster.

"I, um, I'm sorry for taking a liberty."

Elsie wasn't sure what he meant. "A liberty? What do you mean?"

"When I…" He floundered.

"Oh, when you kissed me? I didn't mind, so don't give it another thought." She glanced around the room briefly before turning her attention back to Charles. "So how have you been? Is your summer going well?"

"It is. I'm on holiday right now and enjoying my leisure," he told her. "And you? How are you settling in? I presume you got the job?"

"Yes, I did," Elsie replied, smiling. "And things are going well at work. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here for a drink." She looked around again and shrugged.

"Do let me know if there's anything I can do to help you feel more at home here."

Elsie pulled out her phone. "I'd better take your number, then," she remarked.

Charles was glad she had asked. He was so distracted by her presence that he might have forgotten again. They exchanged numbers and as Charles was trying to think of something to say, Elsie scanned the crowd again.

"Oh, there is my friend!" she exclaimed, before turning back to Charles. "I must go, Charles, but it's been lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Elsie. Best of luck to you." And he hurried away, leaving the place immediately. Elsie watched after him, surprised at his quick departure, but then turned back and made her way to her friend's table.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Is This Seat Taken?

"I'll have a grande mocha." Elsie pulled out her wallet.

"Can I have a name for that?"

"Elsie." She paid her bill and joined the crowd of customers waiting for their drinks to be made. Fortunately the baristas were very efficient, so it was only a minute or two before she was sipping her drink. She looked for a seat and found that the place was packed; there wasn't an empty table to be found. So much for relaxing and doing a little reading. Elsie was about to leave when she caught sight of Charles sitting alone at a small table, absorbed in a book.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, startling him out of his reading.

Charles smiled when he saw her. "No, please do join me."

Elsie held up her book. "I see you've come here with the same idea as me. Only I arrived too late."

"Yes, if you'd been here an hour ago, you'd have had your pick of seats and wouldn't be forced to sit here with this old man you keep running into."

Elsie looked almost hurt and Charles regretted his words. "I've hardly been _forced_ , Charles. I _asked_ for this seat. Before I saw you here I was just going to go home."

"I'm sorry, I-."

"And if you're going to talk like that I might as well ask why you practically ran away from me the other night." Elsie raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

Charles was confused at first, but then the images of their previous meeting materialized in his mind. "Oh, that," he recalled. "I didn't want to give your friend the wrong idea and cause trouble for you."

"The wrong idea?" Elsie's confused expression demanded further explanation.

"If he arrived and saw you with another man, he might misinterpret things."

Elsie relaxed, smiling. "What makes you think I was meeting a man?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't know. Why not?"

"Well, it was a female friend I was meeting for a drink and she did see me with you," Elsie told him. "She thought it rather odd how quickly you left. She acted rather peculiar about you, to be honest. Saying she wouldn't have minded if I wanted to spend the evening with you instead of her. She wouldn't stop making suggestive remarks. I suppose that's just Beryl, though." Elsie laughed. "She can be rather outrageous at times. I'm getting used to it."

"Beryl?" It wasn't a very common name.

"Yes, a colleague," Elsie affirmed. "I haven't known her very long, but we've a lot in common. She's from England, so there's a certain kinship between us, though she moved to the states when she was only twenty."

"You're not by chance referring to Beryl Patmore, are you?" Charles asked, realization dawning on him.

"Why? Do you know her? Not an ex, I hope?"

Charles laughed. "Certainly not. But I work with her and we're friendly enough."

"So she's your colleague as well! You must be Charles Carson."

He nodded. "But the only vacant position recently was filled by someone called-"

"Elisabeth Hughes," she finished for him. "Elsie's just what everyone calls me. But where on earth have you been? Your office has been dark ever since I started."

"I take several weeks off every summer to take care of all the errands that I don't have time to do at the end of the spring semester and through all of the new student activities."

"I see."

He laughed. "What are the odds that I'd meet my new boss on her way to interview for the job?"

"Probably low. We've been lucky." She gave him a charming smile.

Charles cleared his throat. "You're in to replace Catherine Bute, who's just retired," he told Elsie. "A highly qualified individual, but not the friendliest woman. I worked with her for eight years and never once did she smile at me, though she was perfectly cordial with almost everyone else."

"How strange!"

"She never said, but I think she was suspicious of foreigners."

Elsie laughed. "And now she's replaced by a foreigner – rather ironic, isn't it? How did Beryl react to Ms. Bute?"

Charles smiled. "Oh, Beryl has a thousand little ways of making faculty and staff members miserable. She only had to demonstrate a few of them before Catherine learned to contain her rudeness toward Beryl. They certainly were never friends, but they did establish a truce."

"A relief to everyone, I suspect," Elsie conjectured.

"Certainly," Charles agreed. "If Beryl's unhappy, _everyone_ is unhappy."

"Why is it called Grantham University, by the way?" she wanted to know. "It's not the name of the city or the county."

"The Granthams were an old family that had a large part in the establishment of Shackleton," he answered. "You'll see a lot of places called Grantham around here."

Elsie nodded, then gave him another bright smile. "Well, I suppose you and I are meant to be friends, then," she said. "We keep running across each other and now we're to be colleagues." She paused, tilting her head. "I'm glad."

He couldn't help returning her smile. "So am I."

"Well, if we're to be friends, we ought to get acquainted, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you're right." Charles wondered what exactly she meant, but he didn't want to disagree with her.

"How did you end up in Shackleton?" Elsie asked him. "Did you come here directly from England?"

"With your first question you've hit upon the most unpleasant part of my history," he told her.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Elsie apologized. "We can talk about something else."

Charles shook his head. "No, I don't mind. It's been a long time and it's not a painful subject any longer."

Elsie looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to pry."

"I'm sure," he assured her. "If you don't mind listening to rather a sorry tale."

She smiled. "You can be assured that I will listen with great sympathy to any sorry tale you tell me."

"I came over about ten years ago," he began. "My fiancée at the time was an actress, and she won a role onstage in New York, so I came with her. I had worked in a university in England, and though universities here are quite different, I found work in New York. It was wonderful at first. I loved the city and Alice was successful. We were happy, or at least I thought we were."

Elsie watched his face as he told the story. He didn't seem angry or bitter, but there was a certain resignation in his tone that saddened her. She didn't know Charles well, but she felt drawn to him all the same. He was handsome, certainly, but it wasn't only his looks that attracted her. He seemed to be a man of integrity with a good heart. She hoped his story wasn't too dreadful, but she feared he may have been hurt very badly.

"Alice and I had always had very different personalities, but the contrast wasn't a problem. We enjoyed many things together, but had independent lives and interests as well. Unfortunately, somewhere along the line she became dissatisfied, and rather than talk to me about it to try to work things out, she took up with a good friend of mine." Charles took a deep breath and sighed. "I caught them together. _In flagrante delicto_."

"Oh no," Elsie breathed. "How terrible for you."

"I sent him packing, but I had it out with Alice. She blamed me entirely, telling me I was boring and tedious."

"Why that's absurd!" Elsie exclaimed. "I've known you only a few weeks and even that's been quite enough to tell me she was completely wrong."

Charles was surprised at her vehemence and caught in her intense gaze. Elsie blushed a little – she hadn't meant to be quite so fervent in her defense of him – but she did not break eye contact. She had surprised herself a little, but she had said nothing that she did not mean. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, Elsie," Charles replied slowly. "It means a lot to me."

Elsie tried to wave this away. "What do you mean? You barely know me, Charles."

"And _you_ barely know _me_ , but you somehow feel sure Alice was completely wrong about me?"

Elsie all of a sudden became more aware of her surroundings. She hadn't drawn any special attention to herself, but she felt a little uncomfortable. "Charles, would you like to leave this place? It seems odd to be talking about this sort of thing in a crowded coffee shop."

He smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions, though, Charles," Elsie told him as they vacated the table and left the shop. "I don't know Shackleton very well yet."

"How do you feel about walking around a park?"

"If you know a place with some shade. It's quite hot out today."

"I know just the place."

#####

Charles's choice was perfect - a city park with walking trails through the woods. The shade made the heat bearable, and they got some exercise as they walked and talked together.

"So you lived with this chap, Joe, and you came here when he got a good job?"

"Yes, he's in banking. We were never formally engaged, but we had an unspoken understanding that someday down the road we'd get married."

"So what happened?" Charles wanted to know.

"Nothing so dramatic as your experience with Alice, thankfully, though I'll admit I'm embarrassed at how long it took me to realize that Joe wasn't the one."

"Embarrassed?"

Elsie sighed. "Yes. I was always terribly fond of Joe. When we met he had just lost his wife and was struggling with his new role as single father to his son, who was eight years old at the time. There wasn't any sort of romantic courtship, but three years after Ivy died, Joe and I started dating and before long we were together."

"But he wasn't the one?"

"As I said, I was always terribly fond of Joe. I _thought_ I was in love with him, but I wasn't. As the years passed and I watched friends falling in love and getting married, I could see that what Joe and I had was special, but it wasn't love. At least not romantic love. I think I loved him in a way - the way one loves a good friend. A hundred years ago, this would have been a good situation for me - married to a man I liked and who took care of me and treated me very well, and growing to care for him a great deal as time went by. A lot of arranged marriages were not so happy. But it was good that Joe and I never married. Sooner or later I would have realized that I was settling and it would have been much more difficult to break with him amicably."

"So you have just now left him?"

"Yes, only a few months ago."

"And are you managing all right?" Charles asked in concern. "Even if you weren't in love with him, it must be an adjustment."

"It _is_ an adjustment," Elsie admitted. "I'm not used to living alone. But I'm not nursing a broken heart, which I suspect would make this much more difficult." She glanced at Charles. "I imagine it must have been hard for you when you first came to Shackleton."

"It was. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and our broken relationship. I tried to discover where I had gone wrong. I didn't think it was _all_ my fault - she had decided to shag someone else, after all - but I felt I should have been more sensitive to her unhappiness. And I wondered if she might be right about me. I know I'm not the most exciting man alive, and perhaps I was just as tedious as she thought me."

"Well, you already know what I think about _that_ ," Elsie commented. "And the fact that she showed no remorse at being caught in bed with your friend! I have to say I'm not very impressed with this woman. She was a fool."

Charles shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm afraid she's ruined me for any other woman."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I will ever love anyone like I loved Alice."

Elsie didn't know how to respond. She had seen this sort of thing before in the lives of friends, and in the end most of them had healed and been able to love just as passionately as before. However, if Charles was still so sure he would never love again after all this time, there seemed little hope that he would change his mind. "I hope you're wrong, Charles," she replied at last. "Only you can really decide, but I do hope that someday you find a woman to prove you wrong." Elsie knew that she was not in love with Charles, but she also felt fairly certain that she _could_ fall in love with him. If she did, however, could she be the woman to prove him wrong? Was he decided completely against ever pursuing another woman? Elsie could feel an attraction between them, but that might not be enough. If she did fall for him, she would probably be risking her own heart.

"I hope so, too," he told her. "But I'm not optimistic."

"I'm very sorry," she murmured. She _was_ sorry to see how strongly his experience with Alice had affected him. They had split up something like eight years ago and still Charles felt that he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Elsie knew he could still turn out to be wrong, but she thought she ought perhaps to take more care when she talked with Charles. Every time she saw him she liked him more, and that could be dangerous if he really were resolute in his belief in his inability to love again. It would pain her, but Elsie decided right then and there that she would try to keep him at arm's length. Her one consolation was that they would be working together, so swearing off any romantic hopes she might develop would not mean she never saw him at all. They could still be friends; she was sure of that.

They walked on in silence. Charles could see that Elsie was deep in thought. His own thoughts wandered to the conversation they had just been having. He could hardly believe he had confessed the whole sordid affair with Alice to Elsie. She was right; he hardly knew her. She didn't seem to mind listening, and she took his side even when he himself was still unsure of how much of the fault was his. What really struck him was how easy, even comfortable, it had been. It had been eight years now, of course, but although he truly felt no more pain or bitterness, he had still found it difficult to talk about it until now. There was something about Elsie that told him she could be trusted, and she was such a kind listener. Charles thought of his declaration that he would never love again as he had loved Alice and a flicker of doubt flitted through his mind. Perhaps he was wrong. Could Elsie be the woman to prove it? He shook his head slightly. No, he liked her too much to use her like that. What if he found he was right and he really couldn't love her as she deserved? He might escape unscathed, but hurt Elsie in the process. That would never do.

The trail ended at the parking lot and Charles invited Elsie to join him for a quick lunch, but she turned him down and they parted. On her way home, Elsie felt gloomy, and the reason was no mystery. She would not deny her attraction to Charles was not like anything she'd experienced before, but he was off-limits now that she had heard his story. It seemed a terrible shame, but if he was not interested in romantic entanglements, she simply _must_ keep away from him. Elsie recognized her own vulnerability and laughed at herself. She and Joe had separated because she was ready to look for a different kind of love. Now she found herself infatuated with a man who pronounced himself a bachelor for life. It was sadly ironic. Elsie was glad when she reached her apartment. It was only half unpacked and she hoped she could distract herself from her melancholy by keeping busy turning her flat into a home.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Settling In

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support!**

Elsie sat in Dean Robert Crawley's office, discussing how things had been going during her first few weeks of employment. She liked her new boss so far. He projected an odd combination of formality and affability, but he seemed to be a decent man in general and he obviously cared about what he did and the students his department served.

"Well, Elsie, I'm quite impressed with how quickly you are picking up on the way things work around here."

"I still have a lot to learn," Elsie replied. "Grantham University is much smaller than the university I came from, so things are very different."

"Yes, you were the director of all advising services, whereas here you do a little bit of everything."

She nodded. "But I find I enjoy the variety and the other faculty and staff are all very helpful."

Robert smiled. "Excellent! I'm glad to hear it."

Elsie felt like this might be the end of the conversation, but she thought she should wait to be dismissed, so she said nothing. Fortunately, he soon stood up from his chair and she followed his example, taking her purse and laptop bag and following him out of the room.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, Elsie," he told her as they walked down the hall together.

Elsie was curious. "Oh?"

"One of the most knowledgeable people in our division, possibly in the entire university."

She smiled. "Then I certainly _must_ meet this person."

Robert surprised her by opening the door to the suite where Elsie's office was located. She had been in the office for a week - there was no one here she didn't already know.

"It's Charles Carson's first day back from vacation," he explained. "Since you came directly to my office when you arrived, you won't have met him yet."

"Ah."

"Charles!" Robert greeted the other man cheerfully, once they reached his office. "I'd like to officially introduce you to your new supervisor, Elsie Hughes."

Charles smiled. "It's good to see you again, Elsie."

Robert was surprised. "You've already met?"

Elsie nodded. "Yes, several times completely by chance, before we realized we would be colleagues."

"Good, good! I like to hear that sort of thing. I'm sure you'll be great friends before long. You'll find that we're a kind of family around here, Elsie."

She was skeptical, but tried not to show it. She had heard pronouncements like that before, but she'd rarely seen evidence that any workplace really was like a family. She was also vaguely uncomfortable with the idea of Charles being part of her 'family.' She still planned to keep him at arm's length, but she wasn't sure yet if the nature of their work would allow that.

Robert looked back and forth between them and then smiled his jovial smile. "I'll leave you to it, then. Let me know if there is any way I can help you acclimate yourself, Elsie." He turned and left the suite, headed back to his own office.

"Well," Elsie said, smiling slightly. "I'd better take my things to my office and get to work." She went to her own office and closed the door. Her office hours would start in about thirty minutes and she wanted to be really settled in before she opened her door to a steady stream of students.

#####

"James Kent?" Elsie stood in her doorway with a file folder open in her hands. A young man in the lobby stood up in answer, shouldering his backpack and following her into her office. He was trying to project an attitude of unconcern, but once the door was closed and they were seated on either side of Elsie's desk, he ran his hand nervously through the blond hair that fell over his eyes.

"Hello, James," Elsie greeted him calmly. She could see that he was uneasy and hoped she could settle him. Sitting down with a student like this, who had gotten himself into academic difficulty, required a unique combination of strictness and comfort. She would never "go easy" on someone like James, but she didn't need to be unkind, either.

"It's Jimmy," he murmured.

"Jimmy, then. I see you've been dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you want to be reinstated?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, then. Tell me what happened, Jimmy." She wore a knowing expression and he realized that he would be better off telling her the truth than making excuses. He only hoped that she would deal fairly with him.

"I didn't study enough," Jimmy told her.

"You've earned a GPA of 0.75 for the semester. Did you study at all?" She asked gently.

He shrugged. "A little."

"And did you go to class every day?"

Jimmy shrugged again. "I skipped a few classes."

Elsie raised an eyebrow. "A few?"

"All right, I hardly went to class at all. Except for my lit class. I didn't skip as many days of that one."

She looked down at his transcript. "I see that you earned a C in LIT 101."

"Yes, it was more interesting than the others."

Elsie closed the folder. "So you studied little and didn't attend class very often," she summarized. "I can see why you did poorly."

"But I'll do better this semester!" Jimmy promised. "I'll go to class every day and I'll study for every test. You've got to believe me."

"I believe you mean what you say, Jimmy."

"But you don't think I can really do it."

Elsie shook her head. "No. I am quite sure that you _can._ What I don't know is whether you _will._ In order for the outcome of your semester to change, your behavior has to change."

"And I told you I will study and go to class," Jimmy assured her.

"What were you doing during the time that you were _not_ going to class or studying? That will probably have to change as well."

"I… I spent too much time with friends."

"I see," Elsie remarked. "Too much time… bowling? Playing Scrabble?"

Jimmy sighed. "Too much time partying," he admitted at last. "Going to parties and staying out late. I suppose I have to stay in all weekend studying now."

"Not at all," Elsie replied. "If you learn how to manage your time well, you will still have _some_ time for social activities."

"That's the problem, I think. I'm bad at managing my time."

Elsie took on a more businesslike tone. "Well, Mr. Kent, I believe I understand the problem now and that you and I can come to an agreement that will allow you to return to the university next semester."

Jimmy sat up straighter. "Thank you, Ms. Hughes!"

"Don't thank me yet," she warned him, taking out a checklist and making some notations on it. "You will be readmitted to Grantham University on probation. If you do not raise your cumulative GPA to a 2.0 or higher, you will be dismissed again, to be readmitted a second time under only the most extenuating circumstances, and only if you hold up your end of this bargain to the best of your ability. Besides having to earn a higher grade point average, you will be required to meet with Mr. Carson or me twice during the semester to receive advising on the issues we've discussed, like time management and study skills. I expect you to take advantage of the free tutoring offered by the library and I expect monthly reports of your progress via email."

Jimmy looked a little overwhelmed. "I should write this down," he said to himself, shuffling through his backpack in search of pen and paper.

"There's no need for that," Elsie told him. "I'll give you a copy of this checklist before you go." She turned in her chair to a small desktop copier and duplicated the document in question. She handed the page to Jimmy. "Take this seriously, Mr. Kent. Not everyone gets a second chance."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am, and I do appreciate it."

Elsie stood up from her desk, prompting Jimmy to gather his things and move toward the door. Just before he opened it, however, she stopped him. "Jimmy, I think you must be aware that your full university record is visible to me, including your date of birth. You are barely twenty years old. I don't think I need to explain to you how serious the consequences are for being caught intoxicated by or in possession of alcoholic beverages when you are underage."

"No, Ms. Hughes."

"Good. Now be off with you."

Jimmy hurried out of Elsie's office and she allowed herself a little smile. She really did enjoy working with students, even the ones in trouble - perhaps even _especially_ those. She could make most of them see just how serious their situations were, but she always hoped for their success. She had been in the field for long enough to know that not all of them would have it, but she always held out hope, even as she was putting the fear of God into them.

Elsie sat down at her desk with Jimmy's file, entering the details of their conversation into her log and leaving it in her outbox for refiling. This meeting now complete, she got up from her desk and took the next folder Beryl had placed in line and called another student's name.

#####

Charles rearranged the papers on his desk in a way he hoped would still make sense to him in the morning. His was not the messiest desk around, but neither was it the tidiest. He kept track of everything he needed to, always aspiring to a greater degree of neatness than he ever achieved. It was a mystery to him that, despite his best efforts, his desk was almost always at least slightly cluttered. He found no hardship in keeping his home immaculately clean, so it was beyond his comprehension that doing the same in his office should be so difficult. _At least I keep my books in order,_ he consoled himself, sparing a glance for the bookshelf as he got up from his desk. He picked up his coffee mug and made his way to the kitchen to wash it. Elsie's office door was closed when he passed by; Charles hoped she wasn't allowing her students to keep her past her office hours. That was the surest and fastest road to burnout. Most of the staff in the office were in the process of leaving and Charles would not be far behind them. He washed his mug, left it in the dish drainer, and made his way back to his office to collect his things. Before he left, however, he peeked into Elsie's office through her now open doorway.

"Good night, Elsie," he said.

She looked up and smiled tentatively. "Good night, Charles. Thank you for all of your help today."

"I was happy to do it. I'd like to echo Robert's words from this morning. Please do let me know if there is anything else I can do to help you settle in."

"Do I seem very _un_ settled to you?" Elsie asked.

"Of course not," he assured her. "I can see that you're doing quite well already. But if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded and turned back to her computer. "Thank you."

Charles thought she seemed a little subdued and wondered if she were feeling more stress than she let on. He tried to make her smile with a little teasing. "I was going to say that I would be happy to buy you a coffee if you ever need to commiserate over a difficult day, but perhaps I'll insist that _you_ pay for our lattes, being the supervisor."

Elsie neither accepted nor rejected his invitation, but she laughed a little and wished him a firm but polite goodnight.

Charles could do little else but leave. Something was definitely different about Elsie, he knew that for certain. He wasn't sure if he had just had his first encounter with her professional persona or if something was actually wrong. He expected it would become apparent in the days to come.

Elsie stayed in her office for only a few minutes after Charles left. As she tidied up her desk, she thought over her conversation with him. She was trying to keep her distance from him, but he made it difficult. His smile and his sincerity both warmed her and set her at ease. She was not in love with him - not yet - and she preferred to keep it that way, given his declaration of permanent bachelorhood. She would continue her current strategy of talking to him as little as possible. In time, he would hopefully take the hint and their friendship would never leave the office or become more than either of them wanted.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Turbulence

"This is excellent work, Alfred," Charles told the lanky redhead seated across the desk from him. "I've made a few suggestions on this essay, but for the most part your application materials are ready to be submitted to the Diat Foundation."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," Alfred replied. "I think I have a chance. I only hope I can compete with the students from more prestigious schools.

"There's nothing you can do to change any of that, so don't think of it," Charles instructed. "Just remember everything you learned from working with Dr. Felix. Not many undergraduate students complete a major research project as you have. And Dr. Felix told me that your creativity distinguishes you in the field of nutrition. He's going to miss you, but he believes you can succeed regardless of your competition."

"Did he say that?" the young man asked doubtfully.

"He certainly did!" Charles told him. "And he will also be proud to shake your hand when he hears that you've won the fellowship."

"I don't mind admitting that I don't feel nearly as confident as Dr. Felix does."

"That's all right, Alfred. Of course you're nervous. But you have a bright academic future ahead of you, regardless of what happens. You're going to do great things in the field of nutrition, whether or not the Diat Foundation recognizes that fact."

"I hope so," Alfred replied.

Charles could see why Dr. Felix had also commented that the young man was far too modest for his own good. The professor was rather egotistical himself, so the observation had not surprised Charles, but he hoped that Alfred's apparent modesty really did stem from a lack of vanity rather than a lack of faith in his own abilities. Charles thought he might be a little biased, having known the young man since he first set foot on the campus of Grantham University, but in Alfred he really saw hints of true genius. "Well, it's time for us both to go home, Mr. Nugent," Charles said.

"Of course, Mr. Carson." Alfred rose quickly and slung his backpack over one shoulder. "I'm sorry to have kept you."

"No apologies, please. You haven't kept me from anything. Now have a good night."

Alfred smiled on his way out the door. "Thanks. You do the same, Mr. Carson."

Once he was alone, Charles took his coffee mug to the kitchen and washed it quickly. He hoped to catch Elsie before she left and she had been getting ready to go when he passed her office. Once he was finished at the sink, he hurried back to find her. Several days had passed and he was no closer to understanding what was different about her than he had been when Robert had first marched her into his office to introduce the two of them. Charles hoped he could interest her in a cup of coffee. He felt like the charming woman he had met on an airplane might return if they left the formality of the office behind.

"Hello, Elsie," he said when he reached her doorway. "I feel like we've barely spoken all day. How are you?"

She ignored his question, continuing to clean up her desk. "Yes, I suppose it's been quite busy today."

"No doubt about that!" Charles agreed cheerfully.

"Well, I don't want to keep you, Charles," Elsie remarked, picking up her bag and moving toward the door.

"You're not keeping me," he assured her. "As a matter of fact, I wondered if I might buy you a coffee. I'm about to leave myself."

Elsie tried to turn him aside. "Oh, I'm sure that isn't necessary."

Charles smiled. "Of course it's not necessary," he told her. "I just want to make sure you feel at home here."

"Is that it?"

Charles was beginning to feel confused by her reticence. "Of course," he replied.

Elsie sighed heavily. "Surely you can find better things to do than kissing up to your boss." She realized her mistake immediately, but it was too late; the words had already left her mouth.

Charles stiffened. He almost argued, but he was starting to think he might be out of his depth. He said good night in just a few words and left quickly.

Elsie stood still and watched him go. After a little while she made her way to the window and before long she saw him leave the building, watching him all the way out to the parking lot from her fourth floor office. After he was out of sight, Elsie sat down at her desk and sighed, beginning to turn their conversation over in her mind. She cursed her treasonous tongue. She could have said the same thing to him without offending him, and probably even made him laugh, had she expressed herself normally. She would have smiled openly at him and perhaps raised a comical eyebrow and he would have understood that she was teasing him and responded in kind. But she was trying so hard to keep him at arm's length that she hadn't given him a real smile since the day he had told her about Alice. Elsie knew she should apologize for such a seemingly nasty remark and thought about what she would say when it occurred to her that it might be best not to say anything at all. It might be easier if he didn't like her. He would stop smiling and being so kind if he disliked her. And it would be almost counterproductive for her to issue a sincere apology and then continue to work against their ever becoming friends. All of this insincerity sickened Elsie a bit, but she felt it was necessary. None of her self-justification was much consolation, though, when she sat down to dinner alone in her flat. _Thank goodness for Netflix,_ she mused. _At least I can avoid thinking about it for a while._

#####

Elsie didn't feel very rested when she woke up the next morning and it was no mystery why. She hadn't slept well, waking up repeatedly with varied thoughts of how she would meet Charles in the morning. She knew she hadn't been intentionally cruel - simply _un_ intentionally (and unsuccessfully) humorous - but she thought she should probably still apologize. On the other hand, she was only trying to protect herself. At moments she even found herself a little angry at Charles. What kind of man claimed certainty that he'd be a bachelor for life, but flirted with the women he encountered? Of course, that wasn't exactly fair, either. Was he truly flirting with her or was he that friendly to everyone? She didn't know him well enough to determine the answer to that question. In the end, Elsie still hadn't made the decision by the time she saw Charles the next morning.

They met in the copy room. It was a large enough room for two people to stand in without encroaching on one another's personal space, but not large enough for them to pretend they didn't see each other. Charles stood in front of the copy machine shuffling papers when Elsie entered.

"Good morning, Charles," she said softly.

"Oh, hello, Elsie," he replied gruffly. "I'm not quite organized yet, so you can go ahead of me if you-" His head turned in her direction and he drew his brows together. "No, never mind," he corrected himself. "You can wait. I wouldn't want to give you the impression that I had some ulterior motive for doing something nice."

Elsie didn't immediately reply. _I suppose I deserved that._ "Please, go ahead. I'm not in a hurry," she told him calmly. Charles continued to sort through his papers, more slowly than before. Elsie was patient at first, but soon she realized that he was purposefully dawdling. "Is there something I can do to help you, Charles?" she asked.

"I thought you said you weren't in a hurry," he said, his tone accusatory.

"I'm not. I just thought you might need some assistance," she answered crisply.

"Well, I don't. And you'll have to wait your turn."

"Very well." Elsie was trying to wait him out, to stay calm when he seemed determined to provoke her, but her patience was wearing thin. Charles had covered the top of the copy machine with sheets of paper and was beginning to lay some of them on the floor, apparently looking for something he had lost, in the slowest, least efficient, and most ridiculous way possible. Elsie finally left the room, preferring to let him drive her away over telling him just how childish she found his behavior. Her tongue had done enough damage already. She went back to her desk and opened her email inbox. She sent a few short replies and was about to give the copier another try when Charles appeared in her doorway.

"I thought you might like to know that I'm finished, Elsie. You can use the copy machine now."

"Thank you. I will." She rose from her desk, gathering a stack of paper in her hands.

"Please let me know if you find any of my papers," he told her. "I think I might have left a few behind."

Elsie gave him a false smile and walked around him and down the hall to the copy room. She placed her papers in the document feeder, but was stymied by a paper jam. She opened up the machine to clear it and found several things she knew belonged to Charles. She tried to pull them out without tearing them, but after a bit she realized something and began ripping them out in strips. It was obvious that Charles had jammed the copier intentionally and she had had enough. She left her own things behind and marched into his office, her hands full of shredded paper, which she dumped on his desk unceremoniously.

"What's this?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what this is; don't play dumb."

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"I am talking about your childish behavior," she told him, no longer willing to hold back in the face of his treatment of her. "Really, Charles, I can hardly believe you're the same man I met on that airplane three weeks ago."

"Hmph." Charles crossed his arms across his chest and said nothing. Elsie rolled her eyes and left his office, returning to her own work. She hoped they would not meet again that day.

#####

Elsie did not get her wish; she and Charles met again in an impromptu meeting called by Dean Crawley. They were discussing a group of administrators that would be visiting from another institution and how they would structure the visitors' schedule. The group wanted to meet with a variety of faculty and staff to learn how certain things were done at Grantham University.

"I think it would probably be helpful if they started out their day with a brief sort of overview of the departments they will be meeting with - perhaps over coffee," Elsie suggested.

Charles frowned. "But you haven't even been here a month. How could you ever hope to provide such an overview?"

"I wasn't suggesting that _I_ do it," she clarified, annoyed that Charles would antagonize her in the dean's presence. "I think Robert would be best for the job. And I don't think I will be playing any great role in this visit. As you say, I haven't been here a month."

"Good," Charles replied.

Robert noticed Charles's odd attitude. "Perhaps you would care to join me in welcoming them, Charles. You are rather an expert around here." This was the last thing that would interest Charles and Robert knew it. The man hated making small talk and hobnobbing professionally. Elsie didn't know this, but the expression on Charles's face told her that his superior had just given him a little poke. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm the man for that job, Robert," he protested. "What about Lina from Honors? She's young and energetic. People like her and she is fairly knowledgeable."

"Hmm, you may be right," Robert agreed. "I'll put some thought into it. But I expect both of you to drop what you're doing to meet with them at some time during the day."

"Fortunately it's not a busy day for us, so that shouldn't be difficult," Elsie told him.

"Excellent! Phyllis will be in touch with you soon about the schedule."

At that moment, Phyllis Baxter tapped on the open door of the small conference room and stepped inside. "Robert, Dr. Brooks is here for your 11:00 meeting."

"I'll be right there. Thank you, Phyllis." Robert got to his feet. "This meeting is adjourned. I'll see you both soon!"

Robert hurried from the room in his assistant's wake and Charles and Elsie got up to leave.

"Thanks, Elsie," Charles said sarcastically. "You knew how much I hate that chit chat over coffee sort of meeting, didn't you?"

"I knew no such thing," she fired back. "And it wasn't _my_ suggestion that you join in, it was Robert's."

"Perhaps, but I think you were enjoying my discomfort."

Elsie ignored his assertion. "Anyway, what about you? You knew I wasn't suggesting that I lead the first meeting, but you shot me down all the same."

"Hmph." Charles walked faster and Elsie didn't bother trying to keep up. The conversation was clearly over and she was glad.

 _To be continued…_


	6. Beryl Eats Tex-Mex

Beryl and Phyllis found a table and put down their trays. "I'm not saying I mind, but do you eat anything besides Mexican food?" Phyllis asked her friend as they sat down.

"This is Tex-Mex, dear, not Mexican."

Phyllis laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Now, what's this top secret subject we need to discuss?" Beryl demanded.

"Shh. It's not top secret, just not a conversation to be had at the office."

"Joseph's asked you out? I knew it!"

"No, that's not it."

Beryl sighed. "All right, I give up. Talk."

"Robert's been saying things lately about Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson."

"What kinds of things?"

"He says Charles hasn't been himself for weeks."

"Ha! You could say that."

"He wonders if it has anything to do with Elsie. It began right around the time Charles got back from vacation and she had just started."

Beryl sighed. "I can tell you what I know, but it isn't much." She paused. "Did Robert tell you to question me?"

"No, he knows better than that. But I'm the dean's assistant and that means I need to know everything. I won't tell Robert anything you don't want me to, but I will feel better if _I_ know what's going on."

"All right, then. He's right that Charles isn't himself and that it has something to do with Elsie, but I don't know what's happened between them."

"What's Elsie like?" Phyllis wanted to know. "I don't really know her."

"She's nice, a really good person. We've gone out for drinks or coffee a few times. I haven't known her long, of course, but I know her well enough to know that she's the kind of person you want on your side when things get difficult."

"So she's probably not antagonizing Charles?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that. I do know that if she _is_ , there's some reason for it. And there's another bit of the story that makes it all even more mysterious."

"Oh?" Phyllis was enjoying this. She wasn't a gossip herself - she had no trouble keeping confidential information and other people's secrets to herself - but she always wanted to _know_ everything.

"They actually met before she started here."

Phyllis gasped. "So they have a history?"

"Not exactly. They met on the flight from Atlanta to Shackleton, when she was coming here for the interview, but they never made the connection that she was his new boss until they'd accidentally run into each other three times. He was on that long July vacation he takes every year, so she'd started working here, but they hadn't officially 'met' yet."

"And?"

"And she told me she liked him. She was glad to know they'd be working together, because she already knew they were going to be good friends."

"Really! And now they don't get along? That _is_ mysterious."

"Mysterious and irritating," Beryl grumbled. "Their disagreements aren't loud and out in the open, but the tension is still there and I hate it. I haven't seen Charles so moody since he first started here, after some tart of an actress in New York broke his heart."

"Almost as bad as when you had to manage Catherine Bute?" Phyllis suggested.

"No, the Bute woman was still much worse. Elsie is perfectly pleasant and whatever may be going on between her and Charles, she never has an unkind word to say _about_ him. She's nice to everyone else and great with the students. They seem to like her, even though I get the impression that she doesn't go easy on them."

"I don't know what to say about it all!"

"You don't have to say anything about it," Beryl remarked. "But you can't have any more gossip from me now. I have twenty minutes to finish this burrito and get back to my desk."

#####

Weeks later, the situation was no less mysterious. Things had settled down a bit, but Charles and Elsie were still at odds. Elsie got along well with everyone else and thrived in her new position. An offhand comment of Beryl's gave Elsie the hint that Robert Crawley had noticed that she wasn't getting along with Charles and she tried to tone down her irritation. As for Charles, his moody behavior at first did not target only Elsie. He also received an inadvertent hint from Beryl, in this case that he had become rude and irritable toward almost everyone. It was a relief to all when he corrected himself and went back to being the kind, though occasionally grumbly, man he usually was.

Charles wasn't proud of his behavior toward Elsie, but sometimes he felt like he couldn't help it - she just seemed to provoke him somehow. The truth was that she had wounded him with her remark about his trying to butter up his boss. Charles knew he was far from perfect, but he also knew he was a man of integrity and her accusation both surprised and hurt him. Right after it happened, he had thought she might have been joking, but she had never said so, nor had she apologized, though it was painfully obvious to both of them that she had offended him. He could only remember his own retaliation the next morning with embarrassment - Elsie had been completely right that he was behaving like a child. After that, however, things between them had settled into regular bickering and mild antagonism. Sometimes he wished they could go back to the way things were when they first met, but she clearly was not the person he had thought her to be. He could not imagine how he could have been so very wrong about her, but it wouldn't be the first time he had misjudged a person. At least this time he had learned the truth before it was too late.

#####

"I'll take the food and get us a seat if you get the drinks," Elsie suggested, taking Beryl's tray from her.

"Right!" Beryl took the drink cups and Elsie hurried off to acquire the only table left in the restaurant. Soon they were seated together with their food and drinks.

"How did you know to get me a Dr. Pepper?" Elsie asked.

"You're not that hard to predict. You usually go for the free water, but if you buy a fountain drink, it's either because you want some iced tea or because you really want that Dr. Pepper. Since I know you think the tea here is swill, it was an easy deduction.

"Well! That's put me in my place."

Beryl shrugged. "If you say so."

"How are things going in the office today? I'd rather be seeing a string of students with sob stories than spend the entire morning in meetings."

"But that's why they pay you the big bucks," Beryl smirked.

Elsie couldn't help laughing. "I suppose so. In any case, I'll be glad to be back in my office this afternoon."

"Charles will be glad of your support. He'll be swamped even with you back in the office."

"I don't know about that."

"I mean it. He needs you. You need him, too, come to that."

"Please, Beryl," Elsie protested. "I know I couldn't manage without him, but I feel fairly sure he would manage both well and happily without me."

Beryl sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Elsie, I've tried to understand and I've tried to be patient, but I really can't figure you out. When we met you told me you liked Charles and that you knew you'd be friends."

"Well, I was wrong."

"You'd never talk to anyone else the way you talk to Charles. Why him?"

"Charles and I just don't get along, that's all."

Beryl scoffed. "Of course you don't get along! You've never given him the first chance to be friendly! And don't think he's forgotten how you accused him of brown-nosing back in August."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, why? Was he exaggerating?"

"Not really. Though I never meant to hurt him."

"Well, I'm afraid you have."

"All right, maybe I shouldn't have said that." She paused and shook her head. "No, I _definitely_ shouldn't have said that. But I really can't see what's so terrible about turning a man down for coffee. Is it such a great sin?"

"He was trying to be friendly and welcoming to a newcomer," Beryl argued. "Is _that_ such a great sin?" Elsie was silent. "I really think things would be better for everyone if you try and put this nasty beginning behind you. Apologize and start again. If you don't want to be his friend, then don't. But you don't have to be his enemy."

A corner of Elsie's mouth turned up. "You're lucky I put up with your lectures, you know. It's only because you indulge my love of Tex-Mex."

"And _I_ only put up with _you_ because you know the difference between Tex-Mex and Mexican. But if you take some time to really think about it, you'll see that I'm right."

Elsie shrugged. "Maybe."

"Stubborn woman."

"Pot, meet kettle."

Beryl smiled. "All right, kettle, it's almost time to head back to the office."

 _To be continued…_


	7. An Apology

Beryl answered the phone after two rings. "Undergraduate Academics, how can I help you?"

"Beryl, this is Robert Crawley."

"Good afternoon, sir. If you need Elsie or Charles, they're both with students."

"No more of that 'sir,' if you please. I'm just Robert. And it's you I want to talk to."

Beryl was curious. The dean didn't often summon the Academics office manager, but when he did, he had Phyllis contact her. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I have rather a delicate request for you."

"Well, _Robert,_ what is it?"

"I am tired of this nonsense between Charles and Elsie. I need you to talk to them. Make them see sense."

"What makes you think I hold such mighty sway? And even if I did, I don't think it's part of my job description."

Robert sighed. "I suppose not. Do you think Phyllis would do it?"

Beryl already knew that Phyllis most definitely would _not,_ but she decided to take pity on him. "If you must know, I just happened to speak to Elsie on the subject over lunch today."

"And?!"

"And we'll have to wait and see. I'm not sure if I got through to her."

"Well, thank you for trying, Beryl. I owe you."

 _Yes, you do,_ she thought, but she hoped as much as he did that her words had made some impression on Elsie. "You're welcome. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"Thanks again. Goodbye."

Beryl hung up the phone and returned to her email. She had her own fires to put out, Charles, Elsie, and Robert aside. Fortunately none of today's fires required that she have uncomfortable personal conversations with anyone, so it was a relief to lose herself in checking each item off her to do list.

#####

It was 4:55 pm and Elsie sat at her desk preparing herself for what she was about to do. It hadn't taken much thought to convince her that Beryl was right that she needed to make peace with Charles. And it was only right that she should initiate with an apology, since she had started it all in the first place. She only had to decide how to start the conversation; she was confident in her ability to continue once she had made a beginning. Charles had just gone to the kitchen to wash his coffee mug and would be back in a minute or two. She would catch him in his office just before he left.

Charles left his mug in the dish drainer and returned to his desk. He was deep in thought, so Elsie took him by surprise when she appeared at his doorway.

"Charles?" she said softly.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you spare me a few minutes of your time?"

He gave an exaggerated glance at his watch before he answered. "Yes. A few."

"Do you mind if we sit?" Elsie felt a little intimidated, standing there with him, he so much taller and larger than she. _Not that he ever uses his size to intimidate._

"As you like."

She took a seat and spoke across the desk. She felt a little like a naughty child, but she pressed on. "I want to apologize."

His eyebrows rose. "Apologize?"

"Yes, for something I said to you three months ago. You may feign ignorance, but I know you haven't forgotten." His eyes met hers, but he didn't make any answer. Elsie continued. "You invited me to have coffee with you and I implied... that your motives were less than pure."

"Yes, I remember."

"You should know that I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. It was a poor attempt at a joke. I say this not to excuse myself, but because I want you to know that I'm sorry for my words and sorry that it's taken me so long to apologize. I can't really explain it. But I am truly sorry. I did not actually believe that you were trying to manipulate me. Indeed, I'm not even sure if you are capable of that sort of behavior."

Charles was watching her carefully, his expression grave. "Thank you, Elsie. I accept your apology."

She would have liked a more cordial response, but she didn't fault him. "I hope that we can be friends again, as we were when we first met, but if that's not possible, I hope at least that you will not consider me your enemy." She got to her feet. "Take some time to think about it. And, if you wish, we could… have a cup of coffee together after work one day." She paused on her way out of his office. "Good night, Charles."

On the way home, Elsie felt more peaceful than she had in months. She had tendered the long-overdue apology and it was a relief. She hadn't realized how on-edge she had been, and for how long, until she wasn't anymore. Now she could wait as long as it took for him to make his decision. It was up to him whether they would ever be friends, but she felt she could bear it patiently. And she would not continue to snipe at him at any chance she got. If nothing else, Beryl would be pleased, and that alone was worth something. Indeed, she ought to thank her friend for forcing her to admit what she knew to be true. Beryl was a wise woman.

#####

Charles sat at his desk for a long time after Elsie left. She had so surprised him with her apology that all he could do at first was sit and think. His resentment had fallen away before she had even left his office. She had looked so beautiful sitting there at his desk, conveying her earnest regrets so eloquently. She was strong and vulnerable all at once and he was utterly charmed… again. There was no question of not forgiving and trying again. She was holding out a hand of friendship and he would take it. He had been convinced that he had misjudged Elsie when they first met, but her apology persuaded him that his initial impression was right. She was not like Alice. She had hurt him, but not only had she apologized, she had evidently been acutely aware of her offense from the beginning. How could he refuse? Even if she had not been so charming and beautiful, her apology must be heard and accepted.

Charles finally got up from his desk and made his way to his car. He hardly noticed how he got home, so preoccupied was he with thoughts of how he would respond the next day. Should he speak to her first thing or wait until the end of the day, when things were quieter? In the end it didn't matter. He was going to make peace with Elsie and it was a relief.

#####

Charles made up his mind when he arrived at work the next morning and found very few other staff present. Most importantly, Elsie was in her office, alone. He normally went directly to the coffee pot when he arrived every day, but today he went to Elsie's office. She was less surprised to see him than he had been to see her the night before, but she looked a little apprehensive. He tried to set her at ease with a slight smile, but he wasn't sure if it helped or not.

"Good morning." He took a seat across the desk from her.

"Good morning."

"I've thought a lot about what you said last night?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I want you to know I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I wasn't very nice to you."

"We got off to a pretty bad start, didn't we?" Elsie mused.

"Not if you look back to when we _first_ met," Charles pointed out.

She smiled. "Perhaps we should try picking up where we left off back then."

He returned her smile. "I'd like that."

"Coffee, then?"

"Coffee. Today?"

"Today would be perfect."

Charles got up from his chair. "I'm about to get my morning coffee. I see you've already gotten yours. Can I top it off for you?"

Elsie shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I have plenty here to last me the rest of the morning."

Charles went to leave her office, but before he was through the door he turned back to her. "I'm so glad we're going to be friends again."

Elsie couldn't help smiling. "So am I."

 _To be continued…_


	8. Coffee for Two

Elsie picked up their drinks and made her way to the table Charles was saving. There had been very few seats when they arrived, so Elsie had bought the coffee and Charles had found them a seat.

"Thank you, Elsie," Charles said when she put his coffee into his hand. "I'll buy next time."

Her expression turned a little mischievous. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

He laughed. "This time I know you are joking."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed. "That means I've done it properly."

"So how are things going for you, Elsie? Really."

"Things really are going well," she replied. "I'm still learning, but I'm very happy here. The parking situation could be better, but I think that's something we all struggle with."

"Yes, it is a continuing battle. Worse for you, because you have to leave and come back in the middle of the day when you have meetings elsewhere. I only have to find a spot once in the morning and then I stay there all day."

"Ugh, yes. My choice is usually to circle the parking lot like a shark, waiting for someone to pull out of a parking space, or to park several blocks away and walk. I don't mind the exercise, but I lose so much time."

"What about your office? Is it satisfactory?" he asked.

"Satisfactory? Are you taking a survey?" Elsie teased. "My office is fine. I like the window."

They both sipped in silence for a little while, unable to think of anything to say. Charles remembered how easily they had conversed when they had first met and tried to remember what they had talked about. Elsie tried to think of topics that weren't too personal. She still wanted to avoid getting too close to Charles, which might require some ingenuity on her part, now that he didn't dislike her anymore. Finally she hit on something that seemed safe.

"How was your vacation back in July? I never asked you before."

Charles shrugged. "It was as it always is. I take that time to get things done at home as well as going on a short vacation. I accomplished a lot and I enjoyed a trip to Florida."

"Florida? In July?"

He grimaced. "Yes, I don't know what I was thinking. It was hot and humid, but St. Augustine _is_ a favorite destination of mine. I'm a _very_ amateur historian and there is plenty of history to be had down there. I won't be going back in July anytime soon, though. A long weekend trip in October or November might be just the thing."

"I've never been to St. Augustine," Elsie commented.

"You really should go. It's wonderful. Even in July."

"I think I will," she told him. "But not in July."

"Very wise. Do you have any favorite vacation spots, Elsie?"

"I'm rather partial to Spain and Venice is quite nice, but if you mean here in the states, I like Washington, DC."

"Really! I have to admit I'm sick of most of what comes out of there these days."

"I definitely leave the Capitol out of my tour. But all of the museums are free and the metro reminds me of the Tube - much more comprehensible than the subway in New York."

"I agree with you on the last point. I lived in the city for several years and used the subway every day, but anytime I went anywhere outside of home and work, I was a little nervous that I'd end up stranded in Brooklyn or some such."

"That happened to me once!"

"Did it?" Charles asked.

"Yes, though it was Queens, not Brooklyn. I was on my way somewhere one night and I got kicked off of the train by construction on the line. I hadn't the slightest idea where I was or where to go next. I ended up taking refuge in a restaurant and calling a friend who had a car to come and rescue me." Elsie laughed. "I haven't thought about that in years! It's funny now, but it certainly wasn't funny at the time. It was almost 10:00 pm and about 20 degrees."

"Definitely not funny!" Charles agreed. "I'm glad you made it safely home."

"I went out the next day and bought my very first smartphone. I would have been a lot better off with GPS and I wanted to be prepared if it happened again."

"And did it?" he asked.

"Never, but I was still glad to have that smartphone. It's hard to imagine how I lived without one."

"Yes, I don't know what I'd do without mine, though I'm sure I don't get as much out of it as I could," Charles admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I use it for the calendar and email, but otherwise I only have a handful of apps - weather, IMDB, Amazon…"

"Bejeweled 2," Elsie put in.

He smiled. "Of course. Can't forget that one. By the way, have you managed to clear your old high score list?"

"I have," she answered, pulling out her phone. She opened up the game and showed it her high score list to Charles.

 _Picard_

 _Worf_

 _Beverly_

 _Data_

 _Geordi_

"You're a _Star Trek_ fan?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

Charles looked thoughtful. "I don't know. But I'm surprised that Data's in fourth place."

"You're right! He should be at the top. But what about you?" Elsie asked. "Do you watch the telly much?"

"I turn on Netflix from time to time, mostly for historical documentaries, but I do watch the original _Star Trek_ occasionally."

"I like all of the _Star Trek_ shows, but _The Next Generation_ is my favorite," she explained.

A silence fell over them again but this time it was much less awkward. They finished their drinks and made their way to the door, where they separated.

"Good night, Elsie."

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

#####

Their chat over coffee was not repeated, but Charles and Elsie's relationship was perfectly cordial, their bickering and sniping a thing of the past. Beryl was pleased with them and with herself. The whole office was a better place for the change and one day over a cup of coffee in the kitchen, she told Phyllis jokingly that Robert owed her a steak dinner for bringing about peace.

"He certainly thinks he does. He's very grateful, Beryl. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent you flowers one of these days."

"You mean, if _you_ sent me flowers, Phyllis. We both know he doesn't order his own flowers."

Phyllis laughed. "Well, naturally, I would do it, but only under his orders. I don't _remind_ him when it's his wife's birthday - he has to remember that much himself. I just take his credit card and do what he tells me."

"Speaking of flowers, I noticed you carrying a lovely bouquet out to your car the other day."

Phyllis flushed and smiled. "You did."

"And? Who was it from?"

"I think you know."

"All right, I do. But what's it about? Did he finally ask you out?"

"Actually, no. _I_ finally asked _him_ out."

"Good for you!" Beryl exclaimed. "So where did you go?"

"We haven't gone yet. The flowers came the day after I asked him, with a card thanking me for being the brave one. We're going out this weekend - dinner and a movie."

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Phyllis. Well done."

Phyllis looked pleased. "Thank you. I'm rather proud of myself. I didn't know I had it in me. But I was afraid we'd never get beyond the 'gentle flirtation' stage if I didn't do something about it."

"Oh, I think you would have done, eventually."

"Maybe, but I'm glad we didn't wait for 'eventually.'"

"So am I!"

Phyllis laughed. "I suppose it might have been frustrating for someone as impatient as you to be watching the whole thing play out."

Beryl sighed. "Oh, you have no idea."

#####

"Good night, Elsie!" Beryl called out, on her way out the door.

"Good night!"

Charles appeared in Elsie's doorway. "I'm on my way out, too."

"Good night, then," she replied.

"Staying late?" he wanted to know.

"Not really. I have two or three folders I didn't have time to log this afternoon, but I won't be more than ten minutes late leaving."

"You don't need help?"

"Certainly not," Elsie answered. "Now take yourself off home and I'll see you in the morning."

Charles smiled. "As you like." And he left her alone.

Elsie was glad she had made peace with Charles, for many reasons, but it had forced her to confront her own feelings. She didn't like to put a name to how she felt, but it was not completely satisfying to be just his friend. However, she did find it possible and reasonable to continue the way they were. She was able to keep a certain distance between them without resorting to rudeness. It was both a disappointment and a relief, but it _was_ what she wanted - at least as much of what she wanted as he would ever be willing or able to give. She didn't think she would ever forget his telling her all about Alice breaking his heart and how he'd never love again, which was ultimately very helpful to her. It made it unlikely that she would forget that he was off limits and unavailable. With time, she regretted her loss less and less. As they developed and maintained boundaries, their relationship grew more comfortable. It could be a little awkward at times, but they held it together and continued on the somewhat unusual course they had both set, simultaneously but separately.

#####

Charles handed Elsie a student file. "Thank goodness!" she said. "I was afraid I'd lost it. How did it end up in your office?"

"She came back after she'd seen you," he explained. "You were out at a meeting, so I saw her instead."

"She came back?"

"Yes, she was afraid she would forget something, and had managed to lose your checklist in just a few hours. So I gave her another copy and a little pep talk and sent her on her way."

"Ah. Well, I'd better get my things organized so I'll be able to get started right tomorrow. And if I'm not mistaken, it's time for _you_ to wash your coffee mug." Elsie gave him a brief smile and then headed to her own office. She put the file where it belonged and was gathering her things to leave, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and frowned. _Joe._ Their relationship was cordial, if strained, but she had no reason to dread his call. He never harassed her, so he must have something in particular to say. She almost let it go to voicemail, but in the end she picked it up.

"Hello?"

Joe took a deep, shaking breath. "Elsie, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

 _To be continued…_


	9. Tragedy

Charles was on his way back from the kitchen when he heard Elsie talking to someone. He had thought everyone was gone, so he was curious, but he soon realized that she was on the phone. He passed her office, not intending to eavesdrop, but she was speaking at full voice and he couldn't help hearing what she was saying, all the way down the hall in his own office.

"Oh no. Oh, Joe. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

 _Oh, dear,_ Charles thought _. That sounds like bad news._

"Oh, that's terrible." Elsie's voice began to tremble. "I can't believe it." She was silent for a little while, listening. "Joe, listen to me. You feel as awful as anyone can feel right now, and that's all right. But in time you will feel more yourself. There are people who love you and are ready to support you. Please let them. You know that... Peter wouldn't want you to give up, Joe."

 _Oh my God._ It sounded to Charles like someone had died. If he remembered correctly, Peter was Joe's son, just barely in his teenage years. He hoped his conclusion was wrong, but he felt apprehensive over this chilling prospect.

"Have you had any sleep? Oh, Joe, please get some rest and eat something. You'll find it easier to face it all if you're not tired and hungry." There was a pause, after which she spoke softly. "You're right. I _don't_ know what it's like. And I didn't say it would be _easy_. Just slightly less difficult."

Charles was now convinced that he was understanding correctly. Now that he'd been listening to the entire conversation, he made up his mind to stay until it was over. He could hardly leave Elsie all alone after she'd received such news.

"I'm glad you called me, Joe. Please take care of yourself. Goodbye."

Charles moved to leave his office and when he heard Elsie crying, he couldn't move fast enough. He found her sitting back in her desk chair, her hands covering her face as she tried to contain her tears. He pulled up a chair facing her and gently pulled her hands from her face, holding them in his own. "Elsie," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "So young."

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"A car accident. He was with a friend and the friend's mother, and they were struck by a lorry that had run a red light, going far too fast."

"Oh no."

"All three of them were killed," Elsie whispered, and could speak no more.

Charles let go of one of her hands and picked up the box of kleenex on her desk so he could offer one to her. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes. She realized how close together they were, and that Charles had been holding her hands, and she got up and began to pack her things.

"I want to go home now," Elsie told him.

"Of course." He helped her zip up her laptop case and she let him. She was about to lift it from her desk when she was overcome again by tears. Charles hesitated for a few moments, but then gradually - so she would have time to pull away - he pulled her loosely into his arms. She didn't resist, her face and hands resting against his chest. She wept until she wasn't sure she had any tears left, and then she pulled back a little and scrutinized his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she apologized. "It looks like I smeared some mascara on it."

"It isn't important."

"It will come out in the wash," she assured him.

"Don't worry about it, Elsie." She nodded and gathered her things. "I'll walk you to your car." She gave him a watery smile and they left the building together, walking in silence all the way out to the parking lot. She put her things in the backseat and climbed into the driver's seat. Charles closed the door and backed away as she pulled out of the parking space. He walked to his own car, thinking about what had just happened and trying not to attach too much significance to the fact that Elsie had let him hold her in his arms. He had caught her in a vulnerable moment and she had accepted his comfort. This made him both exhilarated and nervous. It had felt so right and comfortable to him, but he didn't completely trust his own judgment. Being with Alice had felt right, too, and that had ended in disaster. He'd even been deceived by Grigg, who he had considered a good man and a good friend. Elsie was no Alice, he was sure of that, but he didn't know her well enough to know if she might still find a way to hurt him, even unintentionally. Half of him criticized the other as a coward, but he could not completely overrule his fear. Perhaps his relationship with her could change in small ways, but he still was not ready for a romantic relationship, with Elsie or anyone else.

#####

Elsie came in late the next morning and when she arrived midmorning, Beryl could tell something was wrong. Within an hour, she could also tell that Charles knew what it was. He was trying to lighten her burden in small ways without her noticing, which of course was a futile exercise - Elsie noticed everything. However, she didn't seem to mind. She was obviously worn out.

"Do you know what's the matter with Elsie?" Beryl asked Charles when they crossed paths in the kitchen that afternoon.

"I'm afraid so," he murmured.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "It's not my story to tell."

"Is she ill?"

"Not that I know of. But you should ask her yourself. It's not my story, but I don't think it's a very great secret. Just don't ask her about it right before she goes into a meeting."

"Pretty bad, then?"

Charles simply nodded, looking grave.

"I'll be careful."

"Beryl, could you help me with something?"

"I'll try," she agreed.

"I was thinking I might take Elsie dinner tonight. Do you know what kind of takeout she would like?"

"That's easy - Tex-Mex."

"Any favorites?"

"You really can't go wrong anywhere, but she's been favoring Moe's lately. She'll eat anything on their menu."

"Thanks, Beryl."

Beryl looked at him curiously. "Do you plan to join her for dinner?"

Charles frowned. "Of course not. I just want to drop something off for her so she doesn't have to worry about cooking."

Beryl raised her eyebrows. "How do you plan to find her house?" she asked.

This question perturbed Charles. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "I guess I'll have to ask her. A surprise would be nice, but not if she doesn't want me to know where she lives."

Beryl laughed. "She knows you're no stalker, Charles."

"Of course, but I still don't want to go where I'm not wanted. She may not want to see anyone."

She shook her head. "You worry too much. You're her friend! She might not feel like socializing, but I doubt she would be opposed to having you deliver dinner to her door."

Charles was still uncertain, but he kept it to himself and went back to his office. It would be too complicated to explain his relationship with Elsie to Beryl. He wasn't sure he could even explain it to himself. They were friends, but there seemed to be a barrier of some sort between them, one that kept them from becoming too close. Charles was occasionally in internal conflict with himself over this. He was glad they could be friends without their relationship developing too far, but he still found himself wondering if he could love Elsie. If he gave up the protective shield of Alice's betrayal, would he be able to love her as she deserved? Equally important was the question of whether she would allow him to love her. Charles was not the only one holding back. He wondered if her reticence had anything to do with what he had told her about Alice. He tried not to spend too much time on such thoughts, however. There was no point in dwelling on what could probably never be.

#####

Elsie quietly let herself into her second floor apartment, locked the door, and dropped her things on the floor. She stood in the living room considering whether or not to make herself some tea. It didn't take long for her to decide against tea and sit down on the sofa. She slouched to one side and stared at the remote control, which rested on the ottoman, just beyond her reach. Her motivation to watch something on TV was about as strong as her motivation to make tea. She closed her eyes and her breathing deepened; she was exhausted. She had spent most of the night before crying and most of the day trying _not_ to cry. It had been foolish to go to work today, but she'd thought going on with her daily life might help. However, she had miscalculated and she didn't plan on making the same mistake again. Robert could understand or not, but he would have to excuse her from her duties. She needed rest in order to get through the next week or so. She planned to travel to New York for Peter's funeral, and she knew that would be an ordeal. Peter had been very dear to her and she was deeply shocked by his sudden death, but she also knew that Joe would need her support, which would require even more energy than would her own mourning. Elsie wasn't sure what lay ahead, but at the moment she was dreading it. She wanted to take herself off to bed immediately and sleep until the following noon, but she couldn't. Charles had offered to bring her dinner and she needed to be awake to let him in when he arrived.

Before long, Elsie's doorbell rang and she opened the door to find Charles on her doorstep with a takeout bag from Moe's. She smiled. He must have asked Beryl what to bring her.

She invited him in, taking the bag from him. "Come in, Charles."

He gestured to the food. "I wasn't sure what to get. Beryl said anything, so I ordered two different things. If you choose the one you prefer, I'll just take the other home for my dinner."

"You don't want to stay here and eat?" Elsie asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he replied.

She smiled a little. "You said that the day we first met, when I offered you my seat on the plane."

He smiled in return. "That's right."

"Well, I'm offering you a seat again," she said, gesturing toward her dining room table. She put down the bag of food and took a seat. He was still standing there, looking uncertain, but at last he sat down across from her. "What have we got to eat?" Elsie asked.

"A bean burrito and a chicken quesadilla. And there's queso and guacamole for your chips either way."

She sighed contentedly. "Perfect. I'll take the quesadilla tonight."

Charles pulled everything out of the bag and distributed the food between them, and they both started eating. "How are you holding up?" Charles asked between bites.

"I'm here," Elsie murmured. "I shouldn't have gone to work today, but I won't make that mistake again tomorrow."

"Good. You probably need some rest."

"I do. I'm exhausted. I'm very grateful to you for bringing me dinner. If you hadn't, there's a good chance I would have gone to bed without eating anything."

"And we can't have that."

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Charles."

"I'm your friend, Elsie," he told her. "How else should I be?"

"You're right," Elsie admitted. "But I'm grateful all the same."

"You're welcome, then."

After they finished eating, they faced each other, the silence between them growing more and more uncomfortable, both of them casting about for topics of conversation. Elsie was the first to speak.

"Would you like to watch something?" she asked, getting up from her chair. "I have cable and Netflix, so there are plenty of options.

Charles rose, shaking his head. "It's sweet of you to offer, but we both know you need to get some sleep."

She looked down and nodded, but suddenly she was hit all over again by the enormity of the tragedy and tears sprang to her eyes. She turned from Charles in a vain attempt to hide her tears, but he could see in her face all the pain she was suffering. Just as he had done the day before, he hesitated before putting his arms around her, though not for as long this time. He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to say comforting things.

"Just let it out," he murmured. "Don't worry about what I might think or that you should be able to keep it together or that your eyes are getting red from crying. If you feel like letting it overpower you for a little while, then let it. You need this."

Elsie wasn't in a state to argue and she took his advice, leaning against his chest and crying bitterly. It all seemed so wrong, but it was real. It had happened. And now she had to deal with it.

When at last she began to calm, Charles loosened his embrace and looked into her face. "Any better?" he asked.

"A little." She smiled faintly and patted his chest, where once again she had soaked his shirt with tears. "I didn't wear any eye makeup today, so I haven't left any stains behind on your shirt this time."

Charles released her completely and backed away a little. "It's not a problem."

"Someday I'll articulate myself better, but all I can think of to say right now is 'thank you.'"

"You don't need to say anything more. You're welcome, Elsie." They stood facing each other, a few feet apart. Elsie felt wrapped up warmly in his friendship. Charles wanted to reach out and tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear and for a split second, he wanted to kiss her. It thrilled and scared him and he was glad the impulse passed quickly. He wished Elsie a good night and left her apartment.

 _To be continued…_


	10. New Boundaries

_Mr. Carson,_

 _I wanted you to be one of the first to know that I have won the Diat Fellowship. I've already called my parents, of course, but you've always been so supportive that I wanted you to hear the news as early as possible and directly from me. I'm not sure if it has really sunk in, but I do feel happy and a little relieved that the competition is over. Now I must contact Dr. Felix. If you see him, please don't mention to him that I told you first. Thank you again for all of your support._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alfred Nugent_

Charles was smiling by the time he reached the end of this brief email message. He was very proud of Alfred, but not a bit surprised. He'd known from the beginning that there was something special about the young man and was glad that the academic community had now officially recognized that fact.

"What's this?" Beryl asked from the hallway. "I haven't seen you smile in days. Good news?"

"Wonderful news!" Charles affirmed. "Alfred Nugent has won a prestigious and competitive fellowship."

Beryl smiled. "I'm glad to hear it! I suppose all of his visits to your office have not been in vain."

He shook his head. "It had nothing to do with me. It was all down to his brilliant research and the recommendation of Dr. Felix, who, as you know, is a world famous nutritionist."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. Who doesn't? He's a little too impressed with himself for my taste."

"That's as may be, but he really has been a good mentor to Alfred, regardless of his... personal quirks."

"Personal quirks, you call them? Well, we won't argue about it. I'm very happy for Alfred."

"It's a good day for me, too," Charles admitted. "I needed some good news."

Beryl's smile faded, and she entered his office, her voice dropping to a softer tone. "You're worried about Elsie? I am, too."

"Not worried, exactly," Charles replied. "I'm sure she'll get through it, one way or another. But it does seem like a heavy load she's carrying."

"Holding Joe up, you mean?" she asked.

He nodded. "Something like that. I don't know the man, so I don't know how much he will lean on her. I just hope she doesn't get taken advantage of."

"I know what you mean," Beryl agreed. "They seem to have a cordial relationship. I don't know the story, but I get the feeling that their parting was fairly amicable. As amicable as a breakup can be, anyway. Hopefully that means something."

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping for. She needs to do her own grieving, not just protect him from his."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I've seen and experienced my fair share of grief, though nothing as tragic as the sudden death of someone so young."

Beryl nodded. "Yes, it's a real tragedy. Elsie may need a lot of support from her friends."

Charles agreed. "That means us, doesn't it? Does she have any family?"

"One sister," she told him. "They are close, even though Becky is back in England. They've probably already been in touch."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"She's a tough bird, our Elsie," Beryl assured him. "She'll pull through."

Charles smiled at Beryl's phrasing. _Our Elsie. A tough bird._ He wondered how Elsie would feel about being described that way. He hoped she knew that she could depend on Beryl and on him. She had been in Shackleton less than a year. Facing something like this could be a nightmare if she felt like she were alone. "Yes, she'll pull through," he agreed. "We'll make sure of it."

Beryl smiled and gave his shoulder a pat, before returning to her work.

#####

At about 3:00, when Charles had just finished with his last student of the day, his text message notification sounded. He so rarely received text messages that he didn't immediately realize what it was. When he looked at his phone he saw that it was a text from Elsie. They had exchanged phone numbers back in July, but had never used them until now.

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I heard Alfred won the big prize! So happy for him and for you._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Yes, it's great news for him, but what do you mean you're happy for me?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I know how much you've taken an interest in him and how important his success is to you._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _That's true. And how are you?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Glad I stayed at home today, but ready to come back tomorrow._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _We'll all be glad to see you, whenever you're ready to come back._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Thanks. I really needed this day to recover from the initial shock. The rest won't be easy, but I think I'm ready to take it on now._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _That's good to hear. Remember that you're not alone. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Actually, I do have one favor to ask._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Can you drive me to the airport Saturday morning?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Of course._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Are you sure? It's quite early. I need to check in by 5:30._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _In that case, forget it. I'll call you a cab. -)_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Very funny. But you don't have to say yes. I realize how inconvenient it may be. But the flight options were not ideal._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I don't mind. I can always go back to sleep afterwards._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _That's what I'm hoping to do as well, but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep on the plane._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Are you nervous?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Not exactly. But it will be my first time seeing Joe since the breakup. And his whole family will be there. Some of them don't care much for me._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Why not? Resentment on his behalf?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Yes. His mother and sisters were more angry at me than he was when I ended it._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I hope it doesn't get nasty._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I doubt it. They're good people. But it's sure to be awkward as hell._

A knock sounded on Charles's open door. He looked up and found Phyllis there, a pen and pad in her hands. He gestured that he'd be with her in a moment and tapped out one last message to Elsie.

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I have to go, Phyllis just dropped in. Call me later if you need to talk._

"Hi, Phyllis," Charles greeted her. "Does Robert need me?"

"Yes, he's wondering about Elsie," she explained. "Her message this morning was a little cryptic."

Charles stood up to follow her. "I value Elsie's privacy. I hope he knows that."

"He will if you tell him."

"I don't mind giving him the basic idea, but not the whole story."

"Of course," Phyllis agreed. She was glad of Charles's long stride; she had things to do herself and found it irritating when Robert sent her to fetch staff members, rather than letting her simply call them and ask that they come down to see him. She had to take several steps for each one of Charles's, but it got her back to her own desk more quickly than she'd hoped. "He's ready for you. Just go on in."

Charles entered the dean's office and purposefully closed the door behind him.

"Afternoon, Charles."

"I understand you were wondering about Elsie."

"Yes, she emailed me this morning that she'd be out today, but I couldn't make heads or tails of the rest of the message. She's normally very articulate, so I was a little worried. Do you know what's going on?"

"I do," he told his superior. "I'm afraid there's been a sudden death."

Robert looked sympathetic. "Oh, no. Sudden, you say?"

"Yes, the adolescent son of… a friend of hers was killed in a car accident. It's very tragic and the shock of it took her by surprise, as you might guess."

"Yes, I think I do. How terrible for her, and for her friend."

"Yes. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a child."

Robert shuddered, thinking of his own three daughters. "It must be the most awful feeling in the world."

Charles nodded, looking grave.

"Well, thank you for your help, my friend. I'll have to have Phyllis get me a card to send to Elsie."

"Glad to help, Robert. I think I'd better get her a card myself." Charles let himself out and went back to his desk.

#####

Elsie clicked "OK" on her remote, starting yet another episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ She had seen them all before, multiple times, but she found watching them comforting. She had a variety of TV and movies that comforted her in times of trouble, but for now it would be _TNG._ She wouldn't admit it to many people, but she definitely had a crush on Sir Patrick Stewart and she found his voice soothing when life was grating and painful.

As the episode began, however, she found herself thinking about her conversation with Charles a short time before. She had messaged him on the spur of the moment when Beryl had told her about Alfred's award. She immediately thought of Charles and how proud he must be, so she sent off a quick text which led to a conversation that had surprised her a little. She had known Charles would be sympathetic and probably offer his help, but his sensitivity today, and when they had been together yesterday and the day before, exceeded her expectations. He seemed to understand what she was feeling and to know what she needed. It had felt so natural telling him all about it. He knew much more of the story than Beryl did and it wasn't because she'd held back when talking to the other woman. It was probably simply because Charles was the first person she told, even before she got home and called Becky, and by the time she told Beryl, she was exhausted and gave a shorter account of the situation than she had to Charles and Becky.

What she especially remembered was the night before after she and Charles had finished eating and he had held her and comforted her. He somehow knew what her concerns were and his words allowed her to let go of some of the tears she was trying to suppress. What was so wonderful was that he didn't seem to be pulling away from her now. He had appeared uncertain about how she would react to his unsolicited embrace, but his text messages seemed to indicate that he didn't regret it. Elsie began to see a potential compromise in their relationship that would be much more satisfying than what they had shared up until now. Their friendship had deepened in response to the crisis, and it would probably never be the same again. If they had found a new way to keep their relationship platonic, as Charles wanted, Elsie would be very happy. They had hit upon a way to know each other better without completely doing away with boundaries of any kind. Boundaries were still essential, but perhaps they could learn how to truly _know_ one another, in spite of those boundaries.

Elsie's attention was drawn back to the television, where she realized that she was watching one of her favorite and least favorite episodes. Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher were trying to escape a hostile planet and had been implanted with devices that allowed them to read each other's thoughts. This revealed that the captain was in love with the flame-haired doctor, but in the end she refused his suggestion that they pursue the relationship. Elsie found this last bit very frustrating. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was a hopeless romantic and she wanted to see the fictional characters in her life happily in love. Still, she watched the whole episode, imagining all of the ways it might have happened differently. When it was over, she got dressed and went to the grocery store, her mind thankfully occupied for a short time by the captain and the doctor, rather than the troubles of Elsie Hughes.

 _To be continued…_


	11. To New York

It was dark when Charles knocked on Elsie's door Saturday morning. He rolled her suitcase out to his car as she locked her apartment. She put her carry-on bag in the trunk with it and they were on their way. When they reached the airport, Charles did not drop her off in front of the terminal, but parked his car and walked in with her.

"You really don't have to come in with me," she told him, taking her suitcase from the trunk before he could do it for her.

"I know. But it's been a while since I went up on the observation deck and watched planes landing and taking off. Here's my perfect excuse."

"I didn't know there was an observation deck here."

"I can watch the sunrise, too," he added.

She laughed. "I hope you don't fall asleep up there."

"I'll probably be ready for a nap by the time the sun's up," he admitted.

"Well, thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Safe journey, Elsie."

"I'll see you on Wednesday evening?"

Charles nodded. "Six-thirty-two. I'll be here."

"All right, then. Goodbye."

They parted company, Elsie approaching the check-in counter and Charles headed toward the stairway that led to the observation deck. He climbed the stairs and found the area deserted. The runways seemed to wake under his watchful eyes. The earliest flights of the day were leaving. The first arrivals would take place a little later. He knew which plane Elsie was on and he watched it take off and until it was out of sight. Shackleton's wasn't a particularly large airport, but it was busy enough to keep him occupied until sunrise. The dawn was beginning to show its colors as he drove Elsie to the airport, but now the sun was rising. The pink and orange faded into a slight haze as the blue of day finally made itself known. Charles loved watching the sun rise, but he didn't often have the chance. He wasn't a late riser, but he rarely awoke before sunrise.

He was particularly contemplative this morning as he imagined Elsie in her seat on the plane bound for Atlanta. He hoped she was in a window seat, knowing how much she enjoyed watching the ascent and descent, as well as all the activity on the tarmac and runways. It made him smile to think of it. He had never known anyone who truly enjoyed flying as much as she did.

Charles was beginning to perceive what his early acquaintance with Elsie had hinted at. She was a very special person. He had almost fooled himself into thinking that he had been deceived by her earliest appearance of sweetness, but after they had put their hostility aside, he began, very gradually, to understand her. He realized now that there was much more to her than he knew now, or would know for some time. However, these last few days had given him hope that they could develop a deeper friendship than they had managed to this point, but without going too far. He was sorry that it had taken such a tragedy as Peter's death to help break some unnecessary boundaries, but he was glad that they _had_ been broken. It seemed they were back on track to the kind of friendship that had started to develop between them last July on the plane to Shackleton. Charles looked forward to seeing Elsie again. He had a feeling that getting to know her better was going to be an adventure.

#####

Charles looked up at the screen, in search of Elsie's arriving flight. _Delayed. ETA TBA._ He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the observation deck. If her plane was late enough, he might see the sunset. There were a few other people in the area, some looking out the windows and others turning their attention to phones or computers. Charles joined the former group. He watched the planes landing and taking off for a while, but he grew tired and found a seat. Before he knew it he was nodding off, only to be surprised by Elsie's sudden appearance before him. She reached out to shake his shoulder and he opened his eyes, feeling groggy.

"Elsie! What time is it? I hope you've not been waiting long."

"Not at all," she assured him. "I've just come from baggage claim. I hope _you_ haven't been waiting long. I wasn't able to text you when I found out the flight would be delayed. It's 8:30."

"I got here at about 6:20," he told her as he rose from his seat. "I can't think why I fell asleep so early in the evening."

"You probably needed a nap."

Charles took Elsie's suitcase from her and she didn't object. Her carry-on was cutting into her shoulder and she switched it to the other arm. They made their way to the car in silence, but once they were inside, the conversation began.

"How are you feeling, Elsie?"

She sighed. "Exhausted. But a little better than when I left."

"Oh?"

"The service was really beautiful. I was able to say goodbye."

"That's good."

"And Joe. Well, I was really worried about him, but he's going to be all right."

"I'm glad. I was worried you might end up carrying his load as well as yours."

Elsie glanced over at him. "Were you, really?"

"Yes."

"I was, too, if I'm honest," she admitted. "But it turns out one of Joe's sisters moved to New York a few months ago, so he won't have to face this alone."

"That must be reassuring to you," Charles remarked.

"Very."

"Elsie, have you had anything to eat yet?" he asked.

"Now that you ask, no, not really. I had some pretzels and water on the plane and now I'm starving. Do you mind if we stop somewhere?"

"Of course not. Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment. "Somewhere fast."

"Moe's?" he suggested half-jokingly. "Or has it been too short a time since you last ate there?"

"Never," she told him. "Moe's it is. That is, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I was the one who suggested it, after all."

"Excellent."

Charles and Elsie ordered dinner and the food was ready quickly, but they fell easily into conversation and wound up spending over an hour at the restaurant, talking about anything and everything, before he finally took her home.

#####

The next morning, Elsie was glad she had done all of her laundry before leaving town. Otherwise she might not have found something to wear to work and made it to the office on time. After dinner, she had come home and gone directly to bed. Her suitcase was still in the middle of the living room floor. When she went to the kitchen for breakfast, she noticed a small pile of mail on her dining room table. Beryl had agreed to bring in Elsie's letters every day until she returned. When Elsie sat down with a bowl of cereal, she picked through her mail. It was mostly junk and a few bills that she also received via email. _So much for going paperless._ On top of the stack were two envelopes with no postmarks. She opened one and found it was a sympathy card from Beryl. She had signed it and added an offer of a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on anytime she needed one. The second was a card from Charles. The printed message was brief, but he had written quite a bit himself.

 _Elsie,_

 _I'm so sorry for your loss. I don't pretend to know what you're going through, but I have had my share of experience with grief, which I hope will help me help you in the days to come. You won't feel low every day, but when you do, I'd like to help, if I can. You won't always want to talk when you are feeling low, but when you do, you can call me anytime, day or night. Sometimes you may simply want company, and I can help there, too. Sometimes, you will want to be alone. That's perfectly normal, too. I think what I am trying to say is that you can count on me to be whatever kind of friend you need in such a difficult time. Call or don't call, just as you wish, and I will respect your confidence and your privacy. But no matter what, I know you will pull through. Life will get back to normal, more or less, and you will be happy, just as you deserve. You have my deepest sympathy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charles_

Elsie sat staring at the card, her soggy cereal completely forgotten. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. There had been so much of that lately. All she could think of was that she must have done something very good at some point in her life to deserve such a friend. She certainly hadn't done anything particularly kind or good for Charles himself. She was glad they were friends now. She hoped someday she could offer him as much as he was offering her now. _Life is full of ups and downs. One day he'll need help and I'll be there._ And until that time, she would ask for help when she needed it and, even more importantly than that, she would enjoy his company.

 _To be continued…_

 **A number you commented about the Crusher/Picard pairing in reviews of the last chapter, so I'm going to do a little shameless self-promotion and point you toward a story I wrote about a year and a half ago. It's an AU epilogue (one-shot) for "Attached," the episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ that Elsie watched at the end of the chapter. I am unable to post the link here, but if you're interested, just go to my profile and click on the story called "Coffee and Croissants."  
**


	12. English Holidays

"How was the music festival?" Elsie asked Beryl as they sipped coffee one Monday morning in the kitchen.

"Terrific! I really should go out more often. I had a great time."

"You had a great time where?" Charles asked, as he entered the room and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"That jazz festival at Hexham Park," Beryl answered. "I made some new friends."

"That's wonderful," Elsie commented.

"It's _mostly_ wonderful," Beryl replied, grimacing.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Charles asked.

"There's this fellow, Tufton, who gives me the creeps. I don't know how the others tolerate him. I wouldn't be alone with him for all the tea in China."

"That's unfortunate," Elsie remarked. "Are they always together?"

"I'm not sure. We're all having dinner next weekend, so I suppose I'll find out."

"Speaking of dinner, would you ladies like to join me for dinner tonight?" Charles asked. "I thought I'd make lasagna."

"Sounds delicious," Beryl replied. "Just tell me what time."

"Count me in," Elsie told him. "I don't turn down your homemade lasagna without a good reason."

"Elsie, I don't suppose you could pick me up some ricotta cheese on your way home?" he added. "I forgot it when I went shopping yesterday."

"Of course," she agreed. "It will be in your refrigerator by the time you get home."

"You're a lifesaver, Elsie. I have a doctor's appointment at the end of the day and won't have much time for errands."

Elsie looked concerned. "Perhaps you'd like to postpone lasagna night, then," she suggested.

"Not a chance! Tonight's my only free evening this week."

"I'm glad you choose to spend it with us," Beryl commented.

"And now it's time for me to get back to my desk. Dinner's at eight. Cheers." He held up his coffee mug as though making a toast and then left the kitchen.

"Amazing," Beryl remarked.

"What's amazing?"

"You and Charles. A year ago you hardly had a civil word for him and now you're buying his groceries. Do you do his laundry, too?"

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she replied. "It just happens to be much more convenient sometimes for me to pick up a few things for him during the week."

Beryl raised an eyebrow. "I hope he returns the favor occasionally. Perhaps _he_ does _your_ laundry."

"Hardly. But if he makes a Starbucks run, I have a standing order. Grande mocha, no matter what time it is."

"Sounds fair enough. But you have a key to his house?" Beryl wanted to know.

"How else would I be able to deliver a container of ricotta cheese directly to his refrigerator?"

Beryl laughed. "You two are like an old married couple."

Elsie frowned. "Stop it, Beryl. We're just friends."

"Relax. I know you're just friends. I didn't mean anything by it. But it is a bit… domestic, the way you two take care of each other."

Elsie shrugged. "Maybe it is, but what of it? There's nothing wrong with helping out a friend from time to time."

"Just as you say," Beryl agreed, though a small part of her still wondered if there was more to the story.

"Well, I'd best be getting back to work."

Beryl smiled. "Onward and upward!"

#####

Elsie opened her front door in answer to Charles's knock.

"Don't forget your passport!" he reminded her, entering her apartment and closing the door against the cold wind.

"Well, good morning to you, too!"

"Are you ready?"

"I am," she told him. "Passport and all! Now let's get going."

Soon they were in Charles's car and on the way to the Shackleton Airport. They checked in at the same time, so they could get seats together. Charles was glad of her company. They could while away hours chatting and joking, without really feeling the passage of time. Flying to London two days before Christmas would no doubt involve a lot of sitting and waiting. Who better to spend those hours with than one's best friend?

"Do you think Robert believed us when we told him that our travel plans matching up was a complete coincidence?" Charles asked, as they found seats near their departing gate.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Elsie answered. "Probably better - you've known him longer than I have. But I bought my tickets months ago and I wasn't about to give them up. Grantham University will not fall to pieces just because you and I take the same days off."

"Certainly not. There are so few staff in the office and even fewer students, I don't know why they keep the place open between Christmas and New Year's."

"Perhaps you should suggest to President Turnbull that we all close up shop during that time."

Charles looked thoughtful. "I don't know if Isobel would agree with such a plan, but she'd probably at least hear me out if I asked."

"You're on a first name basis with her - I'd say that puts you head and shoulders over anyone else in our circle, with the possible exception of Robert."

"Yes, she's married to some distant cousin of Robert's," Charles remarked.

Elsie nodded. "Right, the surgeon. But just because Robert has some influence doesn't necessarily mean that he would advocate for our plan."

"That's certainly true," he agreed. "For now, let's just be thankful he didn't make too much fuss about our being gone at the same time."

"So what's your plan once we reach London?" she wanted to know.

"I catch a flight to York. What about you?"

"I'm catching a train west. Becky and I will meet in St Ives."

"Christmas in Cornwall," Charles mused. "Not your typical holiday destination."

"Becky and I made a pact years ago to visit every county together. We had covered Scotland as children, but as adults, we decided to take on England."

"And you're down to just Cornwall?" Charles speculated.

"No. We picked it almost at random. I think Becky came up with itineraries for several counties, but Cornwall happened to be the cheapest option so we went with it."

"And is Becky a good traveling companion?"

"The very best." Elsie smiled. "You wouldn't know to meet her now just how difficult things were for her in school. She's overcome more than her fair share of obstacles to end up as successful as she is. It was dyslexia, nothing more, but for some reason it took years for anyone to figure it out," Elsie explained. "She hated school because it made her feel stupid and she acted out in class. Her teachers thought she might have behavioral disorder or a mental illness, but outside of class she was a perfectly normal child with perfectly normal friends. Everyone liked her, in fact. It was just that she talked and didn't pay attention in class and sometimes got pretty cheeky with her teachers. She nearly got kicked out of school several times. They weren't sure she would get out of grammar school much less excel at university."

"It must have been hard for you, too, to see someone you love struggling like that."

"Yes, it was. But Becky and I have always had a special bond. I was the only one who could calm her down from a temper tantrum, no matter how far it had escalated. I can't even explain how, but I could, even when I was fairly young."

"It sounds like she's lucky to have you for a sister."

"We're both lucky," Elsie told him.

"I'm lucky, too."

"Oh?"

"To have you as a friend."

She smiled, pleasantly embarrassed, and gave him a gentle elbow. "Likewise, Charles."

There was a brief silence, eventually broken by Charles with a question about Elsie's travel. "Do you and Becky have any specific plans?"

"Not many. We'll find a church and go to Midnight Mass. We'll exchange gifts on Christmas and do a little sightseeing or shopping over the next few days. We do plan to bundle up and visit the windy West coast. Maybe eat a few pasties."

"Cornwall is really beautiful. I think you'll enjoy it, but you definitely should bundle up when you go to the seaside. Even in summer it's windy, but at this time of year you will feel like an icicle after ten minutes."

"I think I'm ready," Elsie said. "I brought a lot of layers, including a really good windbreaker and several scarves."

"And a hat, to cover those ears?"

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something! Thank goodness for Marks & Spencer."

"Not Harrods?" he teased.

"Hardly. I haven't set foot in Harrods since the first time I was in London. I don't know if it's the same now, but there was a dress code back then."

"But you weren't underdressed, I presume."

"Certainly not. But I suppose I can see what they were doing. They don't want their store filled with scantily clad tourists in summer."

Charles shuddered. "And who can blame them? The things kids these days are wearing are almost obscene."

Elsie laughed. "Careful. You're making yourself sound old and crotchety with your 'kids these days.'"

"Don't you agree, though?"

"For some of the 'kids these days,' yes. But think of your protegé, Alfred, and plenty of the other students who come into our office. Most of them look perfectly respectable."

"I suppose," he admitted grudgingly.

"Well, what are _your_ plans for the holiday?" Elsie wanted to know.

"I'll be spending time with my brother and a group of our friends."

"He's the only family you have left?"

"Yes. It's been like that for a while now, and I've grown used to it. It does make my friends especially important to me. They're my family."

Elsie smiled. "They'll be glad to see you since they don't get to very often."

"And I'll be glad to see them. It's a shame you can't spare any time to join us. I'd love for you to meet Eddie."

"One day I will, I'm sure. Maybe next year we could 'accidentally' plan our Christmas holidays at the same time again. You should meet Becky, too."

Charles smiled. "That sounds wonderful. We could always plan our trips to overlap, rather than being identical. Otherwise Robert might have our heads."

"There you go," Elsie agreed, though she wondered if it would ever really happen. She was certainly curious to meet Charles's brother. She liked the idea of seeing them together. Charles was such a solitary figure in her mind, that it was a little hard to imagine him being someone's brother. Still, she was sure he must be a good one.

Charles observed the faint smile playing across her face. "What are you thinking about, Elsie? I can see you're miles away."

"I'm just curious about you and Eddie. I almost can't imagine you as a brother."

His brow furrowed. "Can't you?"

"It doesn't make sense, I'm sure. But you must be a good brother."

He laughed. "Ha! Eddie might not agree with you."

"Well, I think I really _have_ to meet him now!"

"You're still welcome to join us if your plans change. Eddie and I will be in London for the last day. Just give me a call."

"We'll see what happens. I appreciate the invitation, but I always hesitate to give up what little time I have to spend with Becky."

"Of course. I don't mean to pressure you. I just want you to know that you'd be welcome."

Their conversation was interrupted by the call for boarding their plane. It wasn't a large aircraft, so everyone had boarded and it was on its way before long. Charles watched Elsie surreptitiously, remembering the first time they'd met, nearly a year and a half ago. He hadn't known her yet then, but now he was aware of how she exuded excitement when she traveled by air. Charles would never love it like she did, but her enjoyment made him less fretful about all of the annoyances of air travel - security checks, weather delays, cancelled flights, and the discomfort of anything but an aisle seat, to name a few. She grumbled right along with him when they had to take off their shoes at a security checkpoint, but she smiled, too. She had a talent for making the best of things.

It was a relatively short hop to Atlanta, where they would catch their flight to London. They had a layover of over two hours, so there was time for something to eat. In spite of the crowds, they sat down for a drink and an appetizer and finished quickly enough to find their gate in time for boarding. When they took their seats, Charles and Elsie settled in for the long haul. They had managed to reserve seats on the left side of the plane - Elsie in the window seat and Charles in the aisle seat. Elsie took out the airline blanket as soon as she was in her seat, scoffing as she did at how slight a help it was. Fortunately, she had brought a warm scarf and some wool socks for the ride. Charles also handed his blanket over to her; he never needed his.

As usual, Charles got several solid hours of sleep, while Elsie drifted in and out between dinner and sunrise. She didn't feel very rested in the morning, but she enjoyed the descent and landing, watching out the window until the plane pulled to a final stop at the gate. She hoped she would sleep better on the train. Becky would no doubt tease her for her drowsiness, having simply caught a train mid-morning from Bath, where she was visiting friends.

Charles and Elsie parted after clearing customs in Heathrow Airport. It was Christmas Eve and the spirit was festive, though rushed.

"Enjoy your visit home." She squeezed his hand briefly. "Happy Christmas."

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Happy Christmas, Elsie."

They went in opposite directions, Charles to catch another flight and Elsie to the Tube, which would take her to Paddington Station and on to Cornwall.

#####

It was cold and grey in St Ives on New Year's Eve. Elsie and Becky were at the train station about to part ways. Becky had a long ride ahead of her back to Lytham St Annes, though not as long as her sister's voyage back to the States.

"Do you have plans for the evening, Becky?" Elsie was asking.

"Joan and Mike invited me to their flat to ring in the new year, but I might just go home and to sleep before midnight."

"I'll be doing the same, though midnight will come a lot later for me than for you."

Becky laughed. "My poor, sleepy Elsie!"

"It was worth the sleepiness," she replied. "I know we've other counties still on the list, but I hope we can visit St Ives again."

"Perhaps in summer next time!" Becky shivered dramatically.

Elsie glanced up at a clock. "We'd better get you to your train. It's almost time for you to leave." The two sisters hurried to the platform. They embraced for a long time before Becky boarded the train. Elsie watched it pull out of the station, tears standing in her eyes, but she had to hurry away as it picked up speed; her own journey would begin in less than half an hour.

The ride to London was uneventful and Elsie had time to reflect on her holiday. It had been nearly perfect. She and Becky had done some sightseeing, but they'd enjoyed themselves just as much when they both grew so cold that they returned to their hotel room, switched on the kettle and the telly, and relaxed, playing cards and drinking tea.

The only thing that Elsie regretted was that she could not be in two places at once. She never considered cutting her holiday with Becky short, but she was more curious than she would have expected about Charles and Eddie and how they spent their time. She found herself hoping that the flight back home would be cancelled, or at least delayed, so she might be able to meet them in the airport, if not in London. It was not to be, however, nor did she find Charles in line to check in. They hadn't talked about meeting so they could check in together in order to be seated together. She briefly considered waiting for him, but she soon realized that he was most likely far ahead of her.

Elsie's assumption was correct. She searched the large crowd gathering at the gate until she found him. He was looking for her, too, and they found each other easily.

"Hello, Elsie," Charles rumbled in greeting.

"Hello! How was your holiday?" _I wish I could have been there._ Elsie was now determined to meet Eddie. She hoped she and Charles could plan overlapping holidays next Christmas.

"It was wonderful. The best in years." _Except when I was missing you._ Charles hadn't thought about it before, but he realized that he was so used to seeing her every work day and sometimes on the weekends that he could hardly imagine more than a day or two without her. Back in July when he took time off as usual, he made plans for lunch or coffee with her several times a week when it was possible. When it was not, he found himself out of sorts. He wondered if he should stop seeing her so frequently on the weekends and for coffee after work. He might be growing too attached to her.

"The best in years, for me as well. St Ives was beautiful and Becky and I had a wonderful time exploring it."

"York was frigid, not that I expected otherwise. But my smartphone tells me it's warmer back home this week and I'm not afraid to admit that I'm looking forward to getting there."

Elsie looked thoughtful. "You said 'back home.' Is it home to you now?"

Charles was silent for a moment. "I hadn't thought of it like that, but yes. It's home to me now. What about you? You've only been in the states a few years."

"Shackleton is home to me, but New York never was. I started thinking of Shackleton as home within about six months of arriving."

"I can't really remember when I started calling Shackleton home, but I agree with you about New York. It is a marvelous city, but it was not home, even when things were going well."

"New York just can't compare with Old York, I suppose?" she teased.

Charles just laughed.

The last call for boarding was announced and they made their way to the door. "I asked them for a seat next to you, but I was too late," Elsie told him.

"Perhaps we can swap," he remarked.

"Hmmm."

Once they found their seats they discovered that they were not seated far apart. Charles had been given an aisle seat on the left side. Elsie was seated in an aisle seat as well, on the left side of the center section and a few rows back from him. The ideal solution would be for Elsie to switch to the window seat beside Charles, but the woman occupying it politely but firmly declined to move, for which neither could blame her.

"Do you care which side of the aisle you're on, Charles?"

"Not really."

"Then we'll give your seat to my neighbor, I'll take his, and you take this aisle seat."

"But you'll be stuck in the middle," Charles pointed out.

"That's better than trying to talk to you across the aisle!"

"Well, if you really don't mind…"

Elsie nodded and turned to the man beside her. "Excuse me, sir. If you are traveling alone, would you consider switching seats with my friend there, in the aisle seat?"

The man did not need to be asked twice and before long the shifts had been made. Charles sat in an aisle seat, with Elsie beside him in the center section. Two ladies sat beside her, chatting pleasantly. She turned back to Charles. "Well, that's all sorted. Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes," he answered. "But there's one thing…" Charles reached behind him for something and presented Elsie with his thin blue blanket.

She smiled. "Thanks. You take good care of me."

"You're very welcome."

They chatted through takeoff, talking of their time spent with family and friends. Elsie grew drowsy, but doubted she would be able to sleep. However, she had underestimated her own fatigue. She put on her thick wool socks and scarf, cuddled up under her two blankets, and was asleep in minutes.

At first she curled up in her own seat, but before long she was dozing against Charles's shoulder. He certainly had no objection to this, even though it kept him from moving around very much. Having her resting peacefully against him made him feel like all was well with the world and he thought again just how lucky he was to have her as a friend.

#####

In spite of her determination, Elsie wasn't able to bring about a meeting with Eddie for the next few years. Academic crises and mismatched holidays, among other things, had kept it from working out. She began to fear that she had lost her only chance, but Charles, when she mentioned it to him, assured her that one day he would make sure she got to meet his brother, on the condition that he meet Becky as well. Elsie was happy to grant this condition and her hope was renewed. It might not happen as soon as she would like, but it _would happen._

 _To be continued…_


	13. Just Talking

It was five o'clock and the last student had left Elsie's office. She started to straighten her desk when a heavy sigh caught her attention. She stepped into the waiting area and discovered that one of her students had made no move to leave the office. William Mason sat very still, looking down at the front of a textbook that lay closed on his lap.

"William?" Elsie approached him. "Is something wrong?" It was barely perceptible, but she saw his nod and sat down in the chair next to him. She waited in silence for a little while, but eventually she spoke gently. "What is it? Do you want to tell me about it?"

William nodded. "It's my mother. She's very sick. She's...she's going to die, Ms. Hughes."

"Are you sure, lad?" she asked him.

He nodded again, his eyes still fixed on the book in front of him. "There's nothing they can do for her."

"I'm very sorry to hear it."

"There's something else, though."

"Go ahead," Elsie encouraged him gently. "Whenever you're ready."

"It's just… I love my dad and all, but my mom… I don't know how to explain it."

"You've only got one mother."

Finally, he looked up at her. "Yes, that's it exactly, Ms. Hughes. Everyone's very nice and kind, but no one will replace her once she's gone. I'll never have another mother and that makes me sad. And… a little afraid."

Charles stepped out of his office. He looked at Elsie in concern and raised his eyebrows in question. _Do you need anything?_ Somehow she understood and shook her head, mouthing the word "later." He nodded and went back into his office. His students had all gone and he was packing his things up, but he never left without saying goodbye to Elsie. Once he had everything ready to go, he tidied up his bookshelves. No matter how many times he did this, by the end of the next day the books there were always out of place again. He was re-alphabetizing the last shelf when he turned to see Elsie peeking into his office.

"How is he, then?" Charles asked, leaving the shelf behind and walking toward her.

"His mother's dying," she replied, entering and sitting on his desk. "I'm not sure why he wanted to talk to _me_ about it, but I was happy to listen. Poor lad." She sighed, looking troubled.

"He'll pull through, Elsie," he assured her. "It'll be hard, but I'm sure it means a lot to him to know that you care."

She looked up at Charles. "I hope so." She shook her head, trying to dispel her gloom. "Anyway, I'm about to leave, and I didn't want to go without wishing you good night."

"I'm ready to go myself," he told her. "Let's walk out together."

She smiled and got up from her perch on his desk. "Come on, then." Elsie inclined her head toward the hallway and left his office, Charles following soon after. She picked up her bag and preceded him out the main office door, flicking off the lights as she went. Charles locked the door and they made their way to the stairs. "I hear you're quite an ogre, Charles," she remarked as they walked toward the exit.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have no pity on any poor undergraduate who makes one little mistake." She didn't smile, but her eyes were full of mischief.

"One _little_ mistake, such as failing every class?" Charles opened his mouth to defend himself further, but was brought up short by her expression and he smiled himself. "I'll have you know that _your_ students insist that you lull your victims into a false sense of security by smiling and speaking kindly, then go in for the kill."

Elsie rolled her eyes. "They _would_ say that. Honestly, you don't believe all that nonsense, do you?"

"Of course I don't," he said. "Give me _some_ credit, Elsie, for knowing you're the best at what you do."

"I wouldn't say that," Elsie demurred.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't. You're not one to shout about your own accomplishments."

"You flatter me, Charles."

"Do you like being flattered?" he asked teasingly.

"Is that a trick question?" she replied.

Charles laughed. "Shall we adjourn to Starbucks or call it a day?"

"You know I can never turn down a good chin wag with you, Charles."

"Starbucks it is," he confirmed. "Downton Square?"

She nodded. "As always. I'll see you there."

They separated to drive to the Starbucks they always chose. It was on the other side of town, but had a better atmosphere, in Elsie's view, than several that were closer to the university campus. Charles liked it because it was rarely crowded after work.

Elsie checked her phone after getting in her car and, as was often the case, she had a message from Beryl.

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _Had to jet early for dr. appt. Coffee later?_

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _On the way to Sbux, meeting Charles. Maybe Saturday AM?_

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _Saturday will do fine. Don't keep Mr. Carson out too late. You know he needs a good night's sleep to keep that stern expression in place all day._

Elsie laughed, but didn't bother answering. A text message conversation with Beryl could go on for hours if she let it. Much like her after hours chats with Charles. Elsie put her car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. She hoped she wouldn't be too far behind him.

#####

Hours later, Charles and Elsie sat together at the Downton Square Starbucks, cups long empty, debating the merits of gas and electric stoves. Charles was firmly on the side of gas and Elsie didn't care one way or another, but in her common role as devil's advocate, she took up the case for electric. After each had made well-informed arguments and counter arguments, the conversation took a silly turn and they somehow found themselves discussing whether dogs or cats made better pets. Charles didn't care much for pets, but had a slight preference for dogs. Elsie loved cats, although she was unfortunately allergic to them.

Elsie sighed, then laughed. "Charles, why are we still talking about this?" she asked. "Couldn't we find something better to argue about? Something more relevant to what's going on in the world, perhaps?"

"Rubbish," Charles replied. "If I wanted to think about what's going on in the world, I'd go online and read the BBC news. I enjoy our little discussions."

"I do, too," Elsie agreed. "But this lass is hungry and needs to go find some dinner. We'll argue again soon, though, I'm sure."

Charles smiled. "As long as the world keeps turning." He threw away their trash and they walked out into the night.

"You know, Charles, I'm feeling lazy today," Elsie remarked. "I think I'll pick up dinner at the Firehouse Subs down there." She pointed to the sub shop across the parking lot. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you'd like some company, I was considering doing the same."

"Were you? You surprise me, Charles!"

His brow furrowed. "Why is that?"

She smiled a little. "I suppose because you're just so… so _English,_ it still occasionally takes me by surprise to see you eating American food willingly."

Charles laughed. "You've known me for over five years, Elsie, and I've lived here much longer than that. You've seen me eat plenty of American food. It's not all bad. In fact, some of it is quite good!"

"Shall we, then?" Elsie gestured toward the sub shop and they walked down the sidewalk together, on their way to a casual dinner and chat.

#####

"Dinner out _again_?" Beryl asked. She and Elsie were drinking coffee in the kitchen the next morning.

"Hardly 'dinner out,' Beryl. We ate at a sub shop. Honestly, do you not believe men and women can be just friends?" Elsie sighed in exasperation.

"'Course I do. I just think that a _particular_ man and a _particular_ woman ought to be more than just friends."

Elsie huffed. "Well, believe whatever you like," she told her friend. "Charles and I are good friends, end of story."

"All right, all right. You ate dinner at Firehouse Subs in Downton Square, I suppose?"

"That's the one."

"Just down the way from your favorite Starbucks?" Beryl prodded.

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that you went to Starbucks with him after you left the office at five o'clock and didn't come out until dinnertime!"

"We just get to talking and the time flies," Elsie said, smiling at the memory of the various debates they'd taken up the afternoon before.

"And how long did you stay at the sub shop, may I ask?"

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean I will answer. Can't we talk about something else?"

"I noticed Charles cut his hair. It looks very handsome, don't you think?" Beryl remarked.

"Why don't _you_ go after him, then?" Elsie suggested drily.

"Good morning, ladies," Charles greeted them as he came in for a cup of coffee. "Having an early morning gossip?" he teased.

"You could say that," Beryl answered with a pointed look at Elsie. "Well, I must be off. Work to do, don't you know. I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about." She breezed out of the room.

Charles looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"Honestly, Charles, I have no idea," Elsie replied.

"Did you get through your email last night?" he asked her.

She grimaced. "Unfortunately not. I'll have to be a good girl tonight. Straight home and right to work, with one break for a microwave dinner and an episode of _The Next Generation_."

"Of course," Charles agreed. "I'd forgotten about your infatuation with Jean-Luc Picard. 'Make it so,' and all of that?"

Elsie laughed. "Forty-five minutes with Sir Patrick Stewart should give me the boost I need to keep working after dinner. He's a Yorkshireman like you, Charles. Did you know that?"

"Is that so? I never thought about it before," he commented. "I'm sorry for keeping you out so late, at any rate."

"You needn't apologize," she told him. "You didn't hold me there against my will, chatting until closing time."

"I suppose not."

Charles and Elsie left the kitchen together, meandering the short distance to their offices. "Charles, I've been meaning to tell you how much I like your new haircut."

He blushed slightly and gave her a charming smile. "Thank you."

Elsie just gave a little nod in response. She felt pretty certain that that smile of his was going to get her through the day.

 _To be continued…_


	14. Beryl's Two Cents

Friday night, Beryl and Elsie sat drinking wine in Beryl's living room. They had a movie playing, but neither was paying much attention to it.

"I'm only telling you because I know I can trust you to keep quiet, Elsie."

"What's wrong?"

"D'you know that new math advisor, Jane Moorsum?" Beryl asked.

"I've met her once or twice. What about her?"

"I hear Dean Crawley's been paying her a lot of attention lately."

Elsie looked concerned. "Are you sure it's true? I wouldn't think of him as the sort that would harass one of his subordinates."

"I don't think he is pressing her," Beryl replied. "I think it's mutual."

"Something like that could get nasty. But there's not much we can do about it."

"Poor Cora. I've always thought she could do better."

"You don't have a very good opinion of the Dean, do you?" Elsie asked. "Didn't you work for him at one time?"

"Oh, he's all right." Beryl shrugged. "I don't think he thinks much about how his actions affect his loved ones, but he's not a _bad_ man. And he is good to the office staff. Not a snob to us peons like you see sometimes with a man like that. He brings us donuts, remembers everyone's son's Little League games, gives sympathy cards when someone's cat dies - nice little things like that."

"But no donuts for Cora?"

Beryl laughed. "I suppose you could put it like that. I just hope he doesn't expect Phyllis to make excuses to his wife if she calls when he's up to no good with Jane."

"I have a feeling Phyllis will know how to manage," Elsie remarked.

"Speaking of up to no good, when's the next time you see Charles?"

Elsie rolled her eyes. "I don't know. We don't usually plan things very far ahead of time." As if on cue, her phone dinged. Beryl watched eagerly as she pulled it out of her pocket to read the incoming text. Elsie read the message, smiled, and typed in her password to compose a reply. Before long she was deep in conversation and entirely unaware of her friend's smirk.

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Brunch on Sunday?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _No plans at the moment. Where?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Roger's. Sunday brunch 10-1._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I thought Roger's just did burgers. Brunch sounds good. 11 ok?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _See you at 11._

 _Do you know that new advisor, Jane Moorsum?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Yes, why?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I hear the Dean's taken a fancy to her. Do you know anything about that?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I've heard the rumor, but I don't know if it's true. Who told you?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Keep it under your hat, but I also heard Cora's just filed for divorce._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Really! Where do you pick these things up?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I keep my eyes and ears open._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _That's very cryptic. I'll be asking for details later._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I'd expect nothing less. Must run. See you Sunday._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Be good._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Aren't I always?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I don't think you really want me to answer that._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Get away with you._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _;-)_

"Dear Lord, what can you find to talk about for so long?" Beryl wanted to know.

Elsie looked up suddenly; she had forgotten for a few moments where she was. She locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"I don't think I need to ask who that was," Beryl asserted smugly.

Elsie sighed. "Beryl, what has got into you lately? I've known Charles for years and suddenly now you want to marry us off with all possible haste! Why?"

Beryl responded in a more conciliatory tone than Elsie expected. "I guess I'm just tired of watching my good friend pining away over a man who probably loves her."

"Pining away?" Elsie asked, irritated. "You make me sound pathetic. I live my life, Beryl, and I'm happy. Can't you accept that?"

"All right, I'll admit 'pining away' probably isn't the right way to put it. But there's something there, Elsie, don't you think?"

Elsie sighed heavily and was silent for a while. "The thing is... I wouldn't mind it if things went further between us. In fact, I may already be a lost cause where Charles is concerned. But has he ever told you about what happened before he came to Shackleton?"

Beryl scoffed. "Oh, you mean with that floozy, Alice?"

"That's it."

"I had to drag it out of him, but I don't think he told me everything. He was a different man back then. Dreadfully unhappy and the most terrible grouch. Why? Has he talked to you about what happened?"

Elsie nodded. "When we first met. Or rather the third time we met."

"Well! It didn't take long for him to confide in you. It took me a year to get a word out of him and it wasn't easy, I can tell you! He must have thought you were something special right from the start."

"But you don't understand. He-"

"I'm telling you, Elsie. Why don't you-"

"Beryl, you're not listening!" Elsie interrupted. "He told me about Alice and how badly she'd treated him. He also told me she'd ruined him for any other woman. That he knew he would never love another woman as he had loved Alice."

"Oh dear. He certainly didn't mention _that_ bit of the story to me."

"I don't know if he knew that even then I was starting to fall for him and he was giving me a warning, or if it was just part of the whole wretched story. But regardless of why he told me, he seemed sure, determined even, that he'd never find anyone else."

"The man's an idiot," Beryl huffed. "Ruined for every other woman? What a bunch of melodramatic rubbish."

Elsie shrugged. "Maybe so, but if he believes he'll never love again, chances are he won't even take a chance. So suppose I throw myself at him, as you suggest, and he turns me down? We'll still be working together and seeing each other every day. I don't know if I could bear the awkwardness of that, but even more than that I don't want to lose his friendship. I've never been so close to anyone besides Becky and that's really important to me. If I lost that... well, it would be terrible."

Beryl sighed and looked sympathetically at her friend. "I'm sorry. I think I can see what you mean. I suppose I just want everyone to be happy as quickly as possible and I don't always think about what a risk it is for you."

"Thank you for that."

"But will you think about it? About taking that risk anyway? He's such a changed man since he met you, Elsie. He was already over Alice when you came, but ever since you turned up in Shackelton, he's practically jolly. You make him happy."

"Jolly? Don't exaggerate, Beryl."

"You didn't know him before!" Beryl replied. "Come on. You'll never know for sure if you don't try it."

Elsie looked at her friend. "I'll think about it. But you've got to lay off."

Beryl raised her hands in surrender. "I'll try. But you know I'm not very good at laying off."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's _him_ you should be pestering?" Elsie asked, before changing the subject. "You'll have guessed that I was talking to Charles just now. It seems he already knows about the Dean and his math advisor."

"Does he!" Beryl was surprised. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I've told him I want details and we're having brunch Sunday. I should be able to get something out of him then."

"Brunch?" Beryl raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Elsie allowed herself to smile. "Brunch."

"Just try a little flirting," Beryl suggested. "Nothing serious. But see how he reacts."

Elsie sighed. "I'm not sure I even know what that means anymore. Flirting may be beyond my capabilities."

Beryl held out her hand. "Let's see your texts."

Elsie recoiled. "Not a chance!"

"Have you got something to hide?" she challenged.

Elsie sighed again and pulled her phone back out. She entered her password, opened her messages and handed it over. "Ignore the bit about Cora." Once she had given in, she was calmer, wondering what her friend would make of it all.

Beryl read quickly, scrolling for a few minutes, and gave her assessment. "If you think you don't know how to flirt, you're wrong. You're doing it already and so's he. I'm impressed, actually. You may already be halfway there. Just enjoy your brunch and don't worry about any of this. You'll be fine."

Elsie plucked her phone out of her friend's hand. "I'm sure I will. But what about you? You've been spending a lot of time with your music festival friends. Did you manage to lose that chap Tufton that you didn't like?"

"I did, thank goodness," Beryl answered. "It turns out no one liked him. They're not even sure how he knew they were all going to be at the festival; he wasn't invited."

"Well, that's a relief. Let's hope he doesn't turn up again."

"Yes."

Elsie paused and glanced slyly at her friend. "How are things between you and Albert Mason?" she asked.

Beryl was defensive. "Who said there's anything going on between Albert and me?"

"Oh, come on, Beryl. Everyone can see how he looks at you. And it's really not necessary for him to come to this office as often as he does."

"Well, that's as may be, but he's done nothing _more_ than look, so I'd say things aren't really going anywhere."

"Do you _want_ him to do more than look?" Elsie asked gently.

Beryl shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Sometimes. Anyway, I have a feeling he won't make a move until William graduates. It wouldn't be quite the same as Dad dating one of his professors, but it could still be embarrassing for William."

"Hmmm."

Beryl's mind, however, had wandered back to their earlier conversation about Charles. She wondered if there was anything she could do to overcome what she considered a major impediment to her friends' happiness. She should probably just cross her fingers for luck and keep her nose out of it.

 _To be continued…_


	15. Flirtation and a Warning

Monday morning Elsie greeted Charles in his office, leaning against the door frame. "Staff meeting tomorrow, unfortunately. I'd almost forgotten."

"It won't be so bad." Charles tried to reassure her. "We had a bit of fun at the last one."

She laughed, agreeing with him. "You're right. Make sure your phone is on silent before the meeting. You bested me then, but don't expect a walk in the park tomorrow."

"You're a unique woman, Elsie Hughes," Charles told her. "I am quite sure no one has ever engaged me in a contest to see who could make the other laugh first during a meeting, all via text message."

"So I should hope," she said archly. "That sounds like some pretty childish behavior, Mr. Carson. I would expect better from you."

"You are a terrible influence on me, Elsie."

"I do my best," she replied playfully.

He laughed again. "And you succeed."

Elsie studied him carefully for a moment. There seemed for a moment to be something she couldn't quite identify in his tone, but then it was gone and she moved on. "Charles, thank you for brunch yesterday. You really didn't need to pay for my meal."

"I was happy to do it," he said, waving off her thanks. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it!" Elsie exclaimed. "It was delicious. I had a lovely time and I felt quite decadent drinking mimosas on the patio. I could almost imagine I was some great lady with a butler and a dozen footmen at my beck and call."

"Well, I'm sorry that wasn't to be. You would have pulled it off marvelously."

Once again, Elsie eyed Charles questioningly. If she didn't know better she might think he was flirting with her - and quite outrageously. She couldn't think of a response, so she gave him a little smile and made her way to her own office.

As Charles's eyes dwelt longer on the empty doorway, he wondered if he'd gone too far. He and Elsie bantered so easily that they sometimes ventured into the territory of outright flirtation. She didn't seem to mind, but Charles didn't want to push her if it made her uncomfortable. He felt secure in her friendship, but beyond that she was opaque to him. What he did know was that she had grown more and more dear to him over time and sometimes he thought he was ready to take a risk and try for more than just her friendship, but at other times he was completely unwilling to make that gamble. There were times, however, when thinking played no part in it and he flirted and paid her compliments and damn the consequences. Charles was only glad that he hadn't scared her off or annoyed her. It seemed unlikely, however. He wasn't sure if it were only his imagination, but she seemed to show an extra spark when he spoke more playfully or more intimately than usual. She smiled, she laughed, and her already animated face seemed almost to glow. She was beautiful, and it would have made him happy to know that he was in some way responsible for that little bit of extra effervescence that appeared sometimes when they were together. Still, he had to remind himself what he had told her years ago, when they had just met... that he knew he would never love anyone after Alice. He sometimes looked back at that conversation and wondered if he'd been a great fool.

The day began and Elsie found herself rather distracted from her work. She left a dozen email messages unread for the time being, so she could focus on her student meetings while trying not to think of Charles's flirting and that charming smile of his that made her weak at the knees. She worked with students from all over the academic spectrum - some struggling to pass and others maintaining a perfect grade point average while winning multiple awards, scholarships, and fellowships, but today they _all_ seemed to sense her distraction.

"Are you all right, Ms. Hughes?" Thomas Barrow asked.

"I'm perfectly well, Thomas," she answered briskly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"It's just that I saw you speaking with Mr. Carson while I was waiting to see you and he seemed to say something that made you look confused. I was hoping he wasn't being unkind."

Elsie scoffed. "Mr. Carson hasn't got an unkind bone in his body, Thomas."

"You wouldn't say that if you were Charlie Blake," Thomas argued, then lowered his voice. "I hear Mr. Carson made him cry!"

Elsie raised an eyebrow at the young man. "I highly doubt that," she replied drily. "In any case, I can assure you that Mr. Carson has never been unkind to me in all the time I've known him. In fact, he's a great deal kinder than most men I've met."

"I am sorry if you've met so many unkind men, Ms. Hughes," he remarked. Elsie was nonplussed. "So Mr. Carson wasn't bothering you?" Thomas persisted.

"Not at all," Elsie replied. "Mr. Carson and I are good friends. Now let's have no more of this talk about Mr. Carson. The topic of conversation today is your apparent difficulty choosing a major. You've been here three and a half years, Thomas. This cannot continue."

Although he tried to distract her with mindless chit chat, Elsie was finally able to corral the young man back into discussing the problem at hand. He left her office with a handful of materials and a firm deadline. Though he would never admit it aloud, Thomas couldn't find it in his heart to question her fairness. She might be many things, but Ms. Hughes was nothing if not a reasonable woman.

#####

Elsie was in her office answering emails during a quiet moment when Anna Bates, director of the sciences advising office, opened the door and peeked in. Elsie smiled. "Good morning, Anna. Anything I can do for you?"

Anna gave her a little smile. "Actually, I'm hoping I can do something for you."

Elsie turned from her screen and toward her visitor. "Now you've got me curious. What is it you want to do for me?"

"Just to give you a warning," Anna responded. "There's been a lot of talk lately in some of our offices. About Ms. Hughes and Mr. Carson."

"I already know what some of them think of us. Charles is an ogre and I am some sort of harpy who gets joy from tormenting students," Elsie commented.

Anna shook her head. "No that's not it," the young woman told her calmly. "I might as well be frank. They think you're a secret couple, or that you _should_ be if you're not already."

Elsie rolled her eyes. _As if Beryl's pestering weren't enough!_ "I don't suppose there's much I can do, aside of threatening to come down hard on anyone who brings it up." She chuckled. "Perhaps I should feel flattered by the attention. It's like I'm Beverly Crusher and he's Jean-Luc Picard. The audience wants romance."

Anna chuckled. "I suppose it's something like that. But you don't think you might have a better chance of becoming canon than Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard?" she asked speculatively.

Elsie looked sharply at her. "Don't you start, too. There are things you don't know, Anna."

"Don't forget I spend a good amount of time with science faculty," Anna replied mischievously. "I know good chemistry when I see it." However, after another glare from Elsie, she raised her hands in surrender. "All right, I'll leave it be. But there's more than that," she continued. "I wish I could come to you with some concrete information, but I couldn't tell what their plans are."

"Plans?"

"Let me put it this way," Anna told her. "You should continue your habit of favoring the stairs over the elevator. If they could get you in an elevator, they would be scheming to get the two of you stuck in it together."

Elsie huffed. "Dear Lord. I never heard anything so ridiculous. These children watch too much television."

Anna laughed. "Very likely!"

"Well, I suppose it's all right as long as they don't start writing fanfiction about us."

 _To be continued…_


	16. Up Close and Personal

**In which twenty-first century Gwen makes up for the sins of twentieth century Gwen.**

Elsie was glad to find the janitor's closet standing partially open. Calling for the cleaning staff to open it for her and get her what she needed took so much more time than simply doing it herself. She really ought to just bring her own cleaning supplies and have done with it, but she kept forgetting. She walked into the tiny closet and pulled a string to turn on the single bulb that lit the room. Now where was that Lysol? She wished there were a little more light in the room. Elsie was up on her tiptoes trying to check a high shelf when someone spoke her name.

"Elsie, Gwen said you needed help with something?" Charles entered the closet.

"Do I?" Elsie asked. "I think I was managing all right on my own, but if you don't mind-" She was interrupted by the slamming of the closet door.

"What in God's name…?" Charles grasped the doorknob, but it would not turn. "It's locked," he told her, before banging loudly on the door.

"Locked?!" Elsie exclaimed.

Charles banged on the door again, trying to get someone's attention, calling out for Gwen to return and open the door. It was no use, however. Gwen was gone. He sighed heavily and turned to Elsie. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," she answered. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Gwen Dawson told me you had asked for me to come help you with something."

"Thank you for coming, but I didn't ask for help."

"No?" Charles looked confused.

Elsie, too, was uncertain at first, but sudden realization made her roll her eyes.

"What's going on, Elsie?" Charles asked.

"I suspect some of our intrepid students have worked together to get us locked in this closet."

"Why would they do that?" He was utterly bewildered.

Elsie laughed. "I suspect they want to force us to spend some time alone together in a small space."

Charles frowned. "Do they think we're…?" He couldn't finish the sentence, but Elsie understood him.

"I don't know. But no doubt they'd like us to."

"But why? You seem to know something I don't, Elsie."

"Yes, I had a little chat with Anna Bates this morning and she warned me of potential mischief-making. She's heard talk of us from some students. They want us to be in a romantic relationship together. That is, if we aren't already, which some of them suspect."

"Oh, I see." Charles blushed faintly, but his brow cleared; he understood now. He was also now aware of how very close together they were, as they stood facing one another. Those students were rather too clever for his taste.

"Have you got your phone, Charles?" Elsie asked. "It seems we'll have to call someone to get us out of here, and I've left mine in my office."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Do you know who I should call? I haven't got the number for janitorial staff."

"Well who have you got in there?" Elsie asked.

Charles shook his head. "The best I can do is Robert's cell phone number, and I'm not sure it would be wise to use that."

"You're right. I'd rather not call the Dean to let us out of the janitor's closet. What about Beryl, at her desk? That's one number I actually have memorized."

Charles handed her his phone. "Dial away."

Elsie dialed and waited for an answer, but none came, so she hung up. "Damn."

"Why on earth isn't Beryl answering the phone at this time of day?" Charles wanted to know.

"It's five o'clock, Charles. She's gone home." She handed his phone back to him. "The night cleaning staff will let us out, but who knows when that will be."

"It could be hours!" he exclaimed.

Elsie smiled mischievously. "Hours to prove the daft bairns wrong."

Charles laughed. "They're hardly bairns."

"Maybe not," she answered drily. "But I couldn't think of anything to call the troublemakers that wouldn't shock you."

"Or confuse me," he remarked. "I never will catch on to all that Scots slang you talk."

"Of course ye won't," she replied, thickening her accent. "Ye dirty Sassenach."

"You like to make fun of me, Elsie." Secretly he found her bewitching when she talked like that.

"That I do," she admitted. "I'll try to behave better now. I'd hate it if the night staff found us recreating the Siege of Stirling Castle in here."

"Interesting that you chose to mention a battle in which the English were victorious."

"I did. In a battle between one large Englishman and one small Scotswoman, I'm afraid the outcome is rather obvious. They'd find me bruised and bloodied and you triumphant."

Charles frowned now. "Elsie, would you stop, please?"

"I'm only joking, Charles."

"I know," he conceded. "I'd just rather not think of you bruised and bloodied, especially at my hand. You know I don't think ill of you for not being English, don't you?"

Elsie touched his upper arm. "Of course I do! I just like to needle you a bit."

Charles smiled. "Well, most of the time I find your teasing rather charming, if I'm honest." He winced inwardly. This was going to be a difficult several hours if this sort of flirting continued.

Elsie sensed his discomfort, though she did not know the reason, and she looked around the closet. "I only wish there was somewhere we could sit down."

"Yes."

"The floor seems the only option, but it looks pretty disgusting." She picked up one of her feet, having to tug a little to separate the sole of her shoe from the sticky floor. Charles grimaced.

"Definitely not the floor. But there's one bare wall here," he pointed out. "If we lean against it we can at least take a little pressure off of our feet."

Elsie shrugged her agreement and she and Charles tried to situate themselves against the cinder block wall. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder opposite a large sink full of some dirty-looking mops and rags.

"What were you doing in here in the first place, Elsie?" Charles wanted to know. "Did you get tricked like I did, or were you here of your own volition?"

"I was looking for some air sanitizer," she told him. "One of my students thought it would be amusing to open a half-empty container of kimchi in my office. The smell is dreadful."

Charles cringed. "I don't know how any human can consume that awful stuff." He glanced down at Elsie, mischief in his eyes. "Worse than haggis!"

She turned and met his eyes. "You know I don't even like haggis, Charles, so you won't find me defending it."

"Well, it appears I can't resist a chance to tease, either." He would have liked to keep looking at her, but his neck was getting sore, so he turned back to the dirty mops.

Elsie also would have preferred to keep looking into her companion's eyes, but he had turned away. She gazed at his profile for a few seconds before facing forward again. He was just as handsome from the side as from the front. It was a mild torment to stand so close to him, but at the same time it was wonderful. They so rarely touched at all.

Charles was experiencing a similar affliction. He had always been able to check himself when he wanted to touch her, usually by putting some physical distance between them. It was easy enough; they were so infrequently alone. There were times when they shared jokes and friendly conversation in the doorway of one of their offices, but there were always students or other staff present, which made him feel safe from his own impulses. When they were out together it was a little more tricky, but whenever he felt like taking her hand across the table at Starbucks or some restaurant or other, he reminded himself that one of their students could appear at any moment and that was enough to restrain him. It was much more difficult now, and Charles felt a little guilty for the unchaste thoughts that were passing through his mind at the moment. He cast about for a topic of conversation, anything to distract himself from her nearness. He started talking on the first thing that crossed his mind, but mentally kicked himself for potentially making a bad situation worse.

"Why do you think our students think we should… 'get together' as they would probably put it?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Elsie remarked offhandedly. "Any number of reasons. I think the young ones see romance lurking about everywhere, whether it's there or not."

"Or perhaps they just think we ought to be together because we both have funny accents," he jested. They both laughed.

"It's probably more than one thing that's provoked this, but I do think your theory about the 'funny accents' is a sound one," Elsie said.

"Some of them aren't afraid to say it right to my face, about mine and about yours, the daft bairns," Charles commented, earning himself a giggle and a soft elbow to the ribs.

"So they talk about me?" Elsie's curiosity was whetted.

"Not often, though now that I think about it I always wondered if there were some reason they seemed so interested in knowing my opinion of you. But some of them say your accent is even harder to understand than mine."

"Ha. They manage quite well," she responded. "They just like to complain."

"Very likely."

"There's something else I heard once. It was months ago, but it seemed rather embarrassing, and I didn't really see the need to mention it."

"Embarrassing? You're frightening me, Elsie!" Charles exclaimed in mock apprehension.

She blushed. "Never mind. It's not important."

Charles protested. "That's not fair. You can't leave me hanging like that!"

"I can and I will. Forget I brought it up."

He grumbled. "I will, for now. But someday I'll have it from you!"

Elsie changed the subject. "My feet are killing me," she complained. "I never should have worn these shoes."

"Why _did_ you?"

"I had a professional photo taken this morning for the online departmental directory. I wanted to look my best."

His eyebrows drew together. "But your feet aren't in the picture."

She laughed. "Of course not, but these shoes look best with this suit. Still, I ought to have been more practical. They might be suited for a dinner out, when I don't spend a lot of time standing, but a whole day of up and down from my desk and up and down the hallway? And that's not to mention being stuck in this closet."

"It _is_ a nice suit," Charles commented. "You look lovely, Elsie."

"Thank you. You look very smart yourself."

"Thank you."

There was a long silence. Charles was trying and failing to think of a safe topic of conversation, and his mind continued to wander to places it shouldn't - the way she smelled, her shoulder touching his, how lovely she looked. He shut his eyes and and took slow, deep breaths, trying to control his thoughts.

Elsie, however, had stopped trying to corral her thoughts. Being trapped in a janitors' closet alone with Charles was now beginning to feel surreal to her and she became less inhibited. She wasn't immune to thoughts similar to the ones that were tormenting her companion, but she managed to start a conversation. She turned her body so her shoulder was leaning against the wall and she faced Charles.

"Charles, do you ever think about how your life might have been different if you'd made different choices?" she asked him. He opened his eyes and copied her change in position.

"Different choices? Do you mean what if I'd never come to America?"

Elsie nodded. "Yes, that, but other things as well. What if you had chosen a different career? Or what if you'd gotten a job at some other university? Lived in a different city, had different friends?"

Charles pondered her question. "I suppose I do, occasionally. But I'm quite happy where I am, so I don't think about it often."

"You don't think about having children?"

"Don't I deal with enough children as it is?" Charles smiled.

"I mean it, Charles."

"I can't say I've never thought of it. I would have been happy to be a father if I'd been in a position to have children. But I just never found the right woman. What about you, Elsie?"

"I've thought of children. I think I would have liked to be a mother if it happened, but Joe and I never had children and that time passed for me. I did develop a special bond with Peter. I was always quite proud of him."

"And marriage?" Charles prompted.

"It's not too late for me when it comes to marriage. You never know what might happen. Perhaps the right man is out there looking for a middle-aged bride with a funny accent." She laughed self-deprecatingly. "Maybe I'll meet him tomorrow."

"Elsie, I…" Charles fell silent, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Yes?" she prompted him.

"I was just going to say that perhaps you've met him already and just haven't fallen in love with him yet." They were both silent now, and the tension ran high as they looked into each other's eyes.

Charles was the first to turn away, resting his back against the wall again, and Elsie followed his example. The silence seemed to go on and on, though it was really not more than half a minute.

Once again, Elsie broke the silence. "Charles, I wonder…"

"Yes?" His voice was deep.

"I've been wondering about something. Something I'm a little afraid to ask." Her voice was soft and a bit tremulous.

Charles turned back to Elsie, concerned by her apparent nervousness, but she did not face him. She looked as though she were gathering her courage to say something important.

"If I ask it, our friendship might be changed forever, and not necessarily for the better."

Charles was even more concerned. "Is that so?"

"But perhaps once we're rescued from this dim little prison, we could agree to pretend that everything we say and do while we're in here never happened and go on as we have since we met."

"I'm not sure if I can agree to that without hearing what it is you're thinking of saying to me," Charles replied gently.

Elsie turned to him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and met his gaze steadily. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of courses I remember, Elsie. On that plane to Shackleton."

"Let me finish. It was that time when we took a walk in the park and you told me about Alice."

Charles looked at her gravely and did not speak.

Just then, the sound of a key in the lock drew their attention away from their conversation. Within seconds, a tired-looking woman had unlocked the door and let them out. Charles and Elsie both took in gulping breaths of the fresh air as they stepped out into the light. The closet was not airtight, so they had been in no danger of suffocation, but the air in the tiny room had become more and more stuffy as time passed. On their way out, they pulled off a little act for benefit of the woman who let them out. A great deal of damage could be done by a little gossip.

"Thank you for letting us out, ma'am," Charles said stiffly. "I thought I heard Ms. Hughes call for help, but when I went into the closet, the door was pushed shut, I can only suppose by passing students."

Elsie made her way to her office to collect her things, while Charles remained with their rescuer.

"You arrived not a moment too soon," he told her. "Ms. Hughes is a nice woman, but she wouldn't stop talking about her cats. I thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night." Her eyes followed Charles as he disappeared down the stairs.

Elsie returned shortly after and thanked the woman again. "I'm not sure what I would have done had you not arrived sooner, ma'am. Mr. Carson is a nice man, but he drones on about nothing. I nearly fell asleep standing up! Well, I must be going. Good night and thank you again."

"Good night, ma'am."

Elsie made her way to the parking lot and was sorry to see that Charles was already pulling out. He waved briefly to her as he drove away and her heart sank. This was it. She had scared him off with her talk of changing their friendship forever. If she was lucky, he would pull away a bit, but they could stay friends. The worst case scenario was that she had ruined everything. The only thing she could do now was wait and see.

Her phone dinged and Elsie looked at the screen. She hadn't noticed before that there were several messages from Beryl.

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _Didn't see you after work. What are you up to?_

 _Doing some window shopping this evening. Care to join me?_

 _Earth to Elsie. You there?_

 _OK, I get the idea. Hot date. Get lost, Beryl. -)_

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Got stuck in an unexpected meeting until late. Am up for window shopping later this week. See you tomorrow._

Elsie sighed. She did not expect anything pleasant the following day. She cursed the wretched timing of their rescue. Something was happening in that tiny space with Charles, but she feared now that she would never know what it was.

#####

Charles was not in the habit of driving too fast, but he sped away from Grantham University that evening as though he were being pursued. His thoughts were racing, too, as he considered the one subject that had been almost constantly on his mind lately - Elsie. He'd been denying his feelings for some time, because he found her friendship so satisfying. He thought it would always be enough and would allow him to continue avoiding romantic entanglements. Now, however, after spending several hours alone with her, he knew he had to tell her, and soon. He had nearly blurted it out right there in the mop closet! He had loved her for a long time, though just how long he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, though - not really. He could figure that part out later. For now, he needed to stop being a coward and tell her. She had almost asked him about it herself, when they were interrupted, and Charles had run off, unwilling to let her continue. She shouldn't have to drag it out of him. He would seek her out and tell her.

It was an hour later, as he was at home preparing dinner, before he even _thought_ about how Elsie would interpret his hurried departure. It hadn't occurred to him, and now that it _had_ , he felt like both a coward and an idiot. He was so concerned with protecting his own feelings that he hadn't even considered hers. Charles left his dinner simmering on the stove and took out his phone. He must say _something._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Hi. Sorry I left in such a hurry. Did you get home all right?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Yes, I'm perfectly safe. Thank you for asking._

That was it. She was angry, or at least irritated. He'd now managed to be cowardly, stupid, and rude, all in just a short time. How on earth would he make this right? A direct approach seemed best in this situation. He would tell her he loved her, plain and simple. Then he would be quiet and allow her the choice of breaking his heart or making him as happy as he'd ever been. His fear was irrelevant now. He had gone too far to keep protecting himself at her expense.

Charles went back to the stove and stirred his soup, deep in thought. He wanted to apologize for so many things, but he wasn't sure of Elsie's feelings. He thought she was attracted to him, or at least that she would be receptive to him. Whether she loved him or not was a mystery. For all he knew, she felt the same as he did, but considered him unavailable, for which he wouldn't blame her after his little speech years ago about never loving again after Alice.

He took his soup off the heat and moved on to the next point: when and where to tell her. He wanted to tell her as soon as possible, but first thing in the morning, in her office, might not be the best time. Then again, it might not matter, as long as he said it. They spent so much of their time at work, side by side, after all. By the time Charles had finished eating his soup, he was exhausted. He put away his leftovers, but left the washing up for later, something he almost _never_ did. He sat on the sofa for a while, staring at their brief text message exchange. He wracked his brain for some response. He even wondered if he should just call her up and tell her how he felt, but he wanted to do it in person, so he could see her face when he said it. _Tomorrow it is,_ he thought, bracing himself for the day ahead. Once he was decided, he looked forward to finding the moment. He didn't think Elsie would be unkind, but he still wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. It remained to be seen whether or not he would get his wish.

 _To be continued…_


	17. Courage

Elsie awoke with a dull headache. She had been so out of sorts the night before that she had gone to bed without eating anything. It had been a foolish thing to do and she tried to make up for it by eating a good breakfast. However, she knew her headache was only partly due to her skipping dinner. She felt pretty low after the events of the night before. It had finally happened. She had pushed Charles too far and now he was pushing back, trying to protect himself from another Alice. _What a ridiculous man,_ she said to herself. _It's a shame you've already fallen in love with him._ She had tried to avoid him at first, then given in and accepted his warmer friendship, and it was all too late. He must have caught on to her feelings, no doubt due to her questions to him just before their rescue, and run for the hills. She had never seen him leave in such a hurry, and he always wished her goodnight first. His text later offered no explanation for his haste and she could not help being a little short with him in response. Now it was time to go to work and she was dreading it. However, she was not a coward; she would face him. With any luck, he would feel even more uncomfortable than she did. When she arrived at work, she went to the kitchen for coffee and found Beryl waiting for it to finish brewing.

"Elsie!"

"Good morning," Elsie replied evenly.

"Is it? A good morning, I mean?"

She shrugged. "I've had better."

Beryl frowned. "Well, that's a disappointment."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you might be feeling good after last night."

Elsie set down her empty coffee cup and faced her friend, arms crossed in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

Beryl glanced around cautiously. "Let's talk in your office. It would be no good if someone heard us."

"All right, whatever you say." Elsie picked up her cup and poured some coffee for herself and Beryl. They walked together to Elsie's office and Beryl closed the door behind them.

"So what's this about?" Elsie's impatience was clear. She was not in the mood for foolishness.

Beryl settled into a chair, enjoying her friend's discomfort. "So, how did your late meeting go yesterday? Did you get all of the mops and cleaning supplies in order? Don't you want to tell me all about it?"

Elsie froze. How on _earth_ had Beryl already found out? There wouldn't be any point in denying what had (or had not) happened, but she first wanted to know how this information had traveled so fast. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the desk. "How do you know?" she whispered.

Beryl grinned. "Madge called me this morning."

"Madge?" Elsie was confused.

"Evening cleaning crew?"

"You really do know everyone, don't you?"

Beryl ignored her question. "She thought she should report an odd occurrence to me."

"An odd occurrence?" Elsie asked.

"'Those two who aren't from around here' got locked in the mop closet, she told me, so I knew it was you two. The woman complained that the man droned on about nothing and that she was bored out of her mind. The man told her that the woman couldn't stop talking about her _cats_."

Elsie covered her eyes and sighed. _He knows I'm allergic to cats. Why did he have to mention cats?_

Beryl was nearly gloating. "I knew there wouldn't be any purpose in these two people lying unless they had something to hide."

"Perhaps just trying to prevent any gossip that might be spawned by two people being caught in such a position," Elsie said dismissively.

"You needn't have lied to _me_ , though, about this supposed late meeting. What did you discuss, exactly, in this meeting?"

Elsie frowned. "Unfortunately, nothing. Well, almost nothing. There was a bit of flirting and what little of _something_ we discussed sent him running."

"Oh," Beryl replied, sobering.

"Yes, 'oh.'"

"But are you sure? What exactly happened?"

"I was an idiot, but being locked in that closet with him made me a little mad. I asked him about what he told me about Alice years ago. Well, I started to ask, anyway, but before I could really ask him if he still believes he'll be alone forever, Madge appeared." Elsie sat back in her chair and sighed.

"So you didn't actually ask? Then how do you know that's why he ran?"

"I promise you, it was clear what I was about to say. But once we got out of the closet, he rushed out to his car without waiting for me to get my things, or even saying goodbye to me!"

"Crikey, that's not like him," Beryl remarked.

"Exactly."

"So how would two people get locked in a little closet for hours?" Beryl wanted to know.

"I went in looking for some air freshener. He was sent after me by a student, who subsequently closed and locked the door."

Beryl was surprised. "Well, I'll be."

"You didn't put them up to this, did you? Or help in some way?"

Beryl laughed. "I wish I could say that I did, but no. They must have acted on their own initiative. I'm beginning to think you and Charles must be even more obvious than I thought if your students are conspiring to get you together. They probably think you'll go easier on them if you're shagging."

Elsie glared at Beryl.

There was a knock on the door and Elsie called for the person on the other side to enter. "Come in!" To her astonishment, and Beryl's, it was Charles.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Elsie before my office hours start and that's just ten minutes from now."

Beryl was out of her seat in an instant. "That's perfectly fine. I was just leaving." She closed the door behind her, leaving Charles and Elsie nervously staring at each other. Elsie was reminded of a scene in _Pride and Prejudice_ when Elizabeth visited Mr. Darcy's country estate and he arrived unexpectedly. The only thing she couldn't determine was whether she felt more like Elizabeth or Darcy in this situation. She was uncertain of her companion, though not angry, and everything felt terribly awkward. Charles seemed to be feeling about the same as she did.

"Good morning, Elsie."

"Good morning." She gestured to a chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

He took her suggestion and sat in the chair Beryl had just vacated. "I wanted to talk about yesterday," he finally said.

"All right then. Yesterday?" She was not inclined to make this easy for him, whatever he was about to say.

"First I want to apologize for leaving in such a hurry. It was quite rude of me and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Charles. It's hardly much of an offense."

"Thank you. But that's not all." He took a deep breath and continued. "Just before we were set free, we were talking about how our lives might have been different. I think I know what you were going to ask me."

"Do you?"

"You wanted to know if I still plan to be a bachelor for life, if Alice has really ruined me for any other woman. I'm sure you remember my telling you that just after we met."

"Yes, I remember. And I _was_ going to ask you about it. But I take back the question. You have no obligation to answer it. I'm not sure what came over me."

Charles shook his head. "But you do have a right to ask and I do have an obligation to answer. With the way I've been acting lately, well..."

Elsie's brow furrowed. "All right, then," she said cautiously. "Tell me whatever it is and I will listen."

"I told you five years ago that I would never love again, because of Alice's betrayal. I felt I had been ruined for every other woman."

"Yes." Elsie didn't move.

"I don't even like to think about having said that, because it reminds me what a stupid man I am."

This frank confession took her by surprise and she let out a little giggle. "Stupid? Hardly."

He smiled then, and they both relaxed a bit. "I'm not sure at all that I'll stay single forever. In fact, I'm not sure at all what's in store for me."

"Most people aren't."

"I _do_ want to love and be loved again," Charles told her.

"And Alice? Will your next love always be second to Alice?" Elsie wondered.

He shook his head emphatically. "My next love is stronger and better, because the woman is so superior to Alice."

Elsie fought to keep her tone even. "You are not speaking hypothetically. You are talking of someone specific now."

"Alice didn't ruin me. I was just afraid of being hurt again."

Elsie's expression softened and she tilted her head. "Hurt again… by me?" she asked gently.

"By anyone, but you're currently the only candidate for the job. You see, I love you. I have for some time now - I don't even know how long." He held his breath and watched her face for some indication of her feelings, his heart pounding.

She didn't move at first, but then a smile spread over her face. "I was hoping you would say that."

Charles started to breathe again, returning her smile. "Then you…?"

She nodded. "Yes. I love you, too. And I have a pretty good idea for how long." Elsie reached across her desk with both hands out and he took them in his.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. They had just enough time to pull their hands apart before Beryl came in, looking perturbed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's quite a crowd out there waiting for you two." Charles glanced at his watch, Elsie at her clock, and they both moved quickly.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid time has escaped me," Charles said. "I'm ready to take my first student."

"Whether you're ready or not, you're both taking the first in your line." Beryl thrust a file folder at each of them and rushed back to her desk to answer the ringing phone.

 _To be continued…_


	18. I Love You

Elsie looked down at the folder in her hands and groaned inwardly. This could be a treacherous meeting. She would have to be at her best.

"Gwen Dawson." Gwen came forward, joined by another redhead who Elsie recognized as her half sister, Ethel Parks. The two young women followed her into her office.

"Good morning, Gwen, Ethel."

"Ms. Hughes," Gwen spoke up. "What's that terrible smell?"

Elsie took a whiff. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed immediately that the odor of Ivy Stuart's lunch still lingered from yesterday afternoon. She never did get that Lysol from the janitor's closet. "It's kimchi. One of my students opened up a container of it in here yesterday afternoon."

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. Can't you get some air freshener?"

"I've got a line of students out the door, Gwen. I'll take care of it later."

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?" Gwen persisted. "You could have asked a janitor for it after work."

It was here that Elsie fixed the girl with her practiced glare. Gwen quailed and closed her mouth, but her sister filled the silence.

"Maybe you could ask Mr. Carson to help," Ethel Parks suggested. "In case the Lysol is up on a high shelf. He's so very tall, you know."

"Thank you for pointing out Mr. Carson's height, Ethel," Elsie remarked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I had never noticed before."

Ethel chose to push her luck a little farther. "I've heard some of the ladies in this office saying he's very handsome," she commented. "Don't you agree?"

For a moment Elsie felt as though she were talking to a young Beryl, but she pushed that thought away and tried to regain control of the situation. "That's enough frivolous talk, Ethel. If you keep rattling on about air freshener and Mr. Carson, I'll send you to wait outside while I talk to your sister."

Ethel sat back in her seat, looking disgruntled. Elsie hoped she wouldn't be facing a similar trial with every student she met with.

"Gwen, I've read your paper on _The Remains of the Day_ and it's excellent. I'm going to send you a few suggestions by email later today."

"Thanks for your help with this," Gwen said sincerely.

"I'm glad to help, but I don't know if you really need me."

"Oh, I do!" Gwen protested. "I know that only a few undergraduate students are allowed to take graduate courses and I want to do well."

"Of course you do. Is there anything else I can help you with? To be honest, I'm not sure why you're here, though I'm always glad to hear how you are doing."

Ethel piped up. "We were just wondering how _you_ are, Ms. Hughes." Gwen glared pointedly at her. Ethel was apparently deviating from their plan.

Elsie barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm perfectly well, thank you. And I don't mean to be inhospitable, but I have a long line of students with many critical concerns. Please feel free to send me an email if there's anything you need, but for now, I'd like to move on to the next person in line."

"All right, we'll go. Thank you Ms. Hughes." Gwen got up and gestured for Ethel to follow.

The younger girl followed, but just before leaving, she added, "give our regards to Mr. Carson!"

Gwen simply sighed as they left. Her sister had no sense of subtlety.

Elsie wondered how Charles was faring. She thought of checking in on him, but all eyes seemed focused on them, so she preferred to avoid giving the impression of having any private conversation with him. She did enter his office once a little later in the morning on the pretense of asking about an obscure academic policy and he appeared a bit harassed, but they were able to exchange a quick glance of commiseration at a moment when no one was looking.

#####

At the end of the day, Elsie was glad to see Charles waiting for her at her car. They stood in silence for a little while before Charles spoke.

"Have dinner with me tonight, Elsie?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"At my house," Charles rumbled. "I'll cook."

"Sounds perfect."

Here they parted ways. Elsie pulled out her phone to check her text messages. Nothing from Beryl, which was a little surprising. They hadn't had a free moment to chat since first thing in the morning. She was about to drive away when a new message from Charles popped up.

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Dinner at 8:00_

 _Dress: casual_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _What should I bring?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Just your lovely self._

Elsie was unsurprised to receive several text messages from Beryl in the twenty minutes it took her to drive home from work. She had not decided whether to tell her friend about her plans for the evening. It might calm her nerves to get some advice on what to wear. Casual dress, Charles had said, but she still wanted to look nice for their dinner together. On the other hand, Beryl could be quite boisterous, and she might make Elsie more nervous, rather than less, to say nothing of whether she'd keep this quiet for the time being.

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _Are you going to tell me what he said?_

 _It was obviously important._

 _You seemed happier after your conversation this morning._

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Yes, I will tell you. But not right now._

Once she was at home, Elsie tried to summon her calm, pragmatic self as she stood in her closet trying to decide what to wear. She knew she was being foolish, that she was worrying too much over something unimportant. _The world does not turn on what Elsie Hughes wears tonight_ , she told herself. It helped a little, but not much. It was only when Elsie reminded herself that she had briefly considered asking Beryl for help that she felt better. The idea of Beryl in her closet summoned images of the energetic redhead in her bedroom with half of her wardrobe strewn across the bed and other furniture, while she interrogated Elsie about Charles and everything he had done and said over the last day. These imaginings made Elsie both laugh and shudder. That little bit of perspective brought her almost back to normal, although there was still no denying that tonight was important to her. After a steaming hot shower, Elsie got dressed and stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and telling herself that he was the same Charles who had been her good friend for years and that she had nothing to worry about.

#####

Charles was an excellent cook. He had several pots and pans on his (gas) stove and something in the oven, all perfectly timed so the different dishes would be finished and ready to serve at the same time. The meal was the one and only thing about this evening that did not make him nervous. He was sorry now that their conversation in the parking lot had not been longer. He might feel a little less nervous now; their brief chat in her office seemed not quite real. He knew he was being ridiculous, however. He could remember every detail of their conversation. On the other hand, he was afraid he had used up all of his creativity telling Elsie that he loved her and wouldn't know how to continue.

Charles took a look at the clock and nodded with satisfaction. The meal should be complete at about 8:15, which would allow him time to welcome her and get her something to drink. He had changed his clothes and tidied up, though he kept his house spotless, as a rule, so there wasn't much to clean.

The doorbell rang at 8:00 on the dot and Charles opened the door. Elsie was standing on his front porch dressed in jeans and a satin blouse. Charles didn't move or speak for a few moments and Elsie took the opportunity to tease him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Charles?" she asked him. "Or are we having dinner out here on the porch?"

"Of course," he answered, ushering her inside. "You look lovely, Elsie."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Whatever's cooking smells delicious."

"I hope it will be," he replied. "It will be ready shortly, but I can show you around if you like."

"Yes, please."

"You're already familiar with the kitchen, of course."

"Of course." She smiled. "A very fine kitchen."

Elsie had seen his house before. It wasn't a large house, but he had made it a real home. "You know, I've always wondered if you chose the colors or if the house was done up like this when you bought it?"

"I chose them and I did all of the painting myself," he told her.

"Very impressive! Did I tell you I might be in the market for a house soon myself?"

"No, you didn't. Let me know if you need any help."

"I like my little flat, but it might be nice to have a place of my own with room for visitors from home."

Charles nodded. "There's something to be said for that. I get a fair amount of use out of my guest room. It's nice to be able to offer a place to stay, especially for friends and family from back home who've spent ridiculous sums of money on airline tickets just to get here."

"Ridiculous is one word for it," Elsie agreed. "There is very little in the world that makes less sense to me than airline ticket prices."

Charles laughed, then glanced at his watch. "Well, it's time for me to finish dinner. You're welcome to look around." Elsie was left in the living room, where she glanced at a few pictures on the walls before her attention was drawn by his collection of movies and television shows. She looked through shelves of DVDs and Blu-rays, mentally ticking off which movies she already owned and which ones she wanted to see, and found herself already anticipating cozy Friday nights spent curled up with Charles on his sofa, watching a movie. She hoped she wasn't getting too far ahead of herself.

Before long, Charles called Elsie into the dining room and served dinner. She took a seat to his right. Both were feeling a bit nervous, but as they ate they fell naturally into conversation, like they might on any other night, sitting at Starbucks or having a casual dinner. Before they knew it they were laughing together about the awkwardness of the morning.

"So how much did Beryl know?" Charles was asking. "She certainly seemed eager to give up her seat to me."

"She found out about our time in the mop closet all on her own, but we'd talked recently about… you…"

"About what a fool I was, professing to a beautiful woman I'd just met that I was permanently unavailable?"

"I'm afraid she did use the word 'fool' at one time."

"Well, she was right."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You really believed you couldn't love again. I often wondered if you told me that story because you could tell I already had a crush on you and you wanted to warn me away."

"I'm not sure what I was doing, to be honest. You were the first person I'd said that to. I was probably getting nervous, because _I_ was developing a crush on _you._ "

"The truth comes out at last!" Elsie exclaimed. "Well, your warning worked a little too well at first. I was trying so hard not to fall in love with you that I forgot to be nice to you."

"I don't think I made being nice very easy," Charles admitted.

"I think _that_ is a time best forgotten. Neither of us behaved ourselves very well back then."

Charles had no argument. "Agreed. But before we discuss our past behavior any further, I need to correct one oversight from today."

"What can that be?" she wondered. "You've been doing quite well today."

He smiled mischievously. "With one exception. It's been over twelve hours since I told you I love you and I haven't even kissed you yet!"

Elsie flushed and smiled. "Well, we can't have that."

"No, we can't." Charles stood up from his chair and pulled her out of hers. Then he reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair, and then bent to kiss her. Their lips met and all was well in their little corner of the universe. Elsie had imagined this moment before and the reality far exceeded her expectations. Charles had a familiar feeling of gratitude for having Elsie in his life, but now she was kissing him and she was more than simply his friend. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he put it out of his mind so he could focus on kissing her until she was breathless.

They paused for breath, their foreheads touching. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you," she returned.

"Come here." Charles returned to his seat and tugged gently at her hand, leading her to sit on his lap.

Elsie hugged him, resting her cheek against his. "I'm so glad you were wrong," she murmured in his ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I hoped you were wrong, when you told me you'd never love another woman," she explained. "I hoped you would find love and be happy, whether it was with me or someone else."

"It's definitely you, Elsie," he rumbled against her cheek, before trailing a line of kisses from her ear down the side of her neck. She shivered at the feel of his skin against hers, his light stubble tickling her neck.

After a while, they separated, and made their way to the kitchen with their dishes. Charles was going to leave the washing up for later so they could watch a movie, but Elsie pointed out that, together, they could have everything clean in no time. That task completed, they went to the living room and Charles told Elsie to choose a movie for them to watch. He sat down on the sofa and looked on with interest as she browsed his collection.

" _Never Been Kissed?_ I'd never in a million years have guessed that you would own this movie."

"Not good?" he asked.

"You mean you've never watched it? Why do you even have it?"

"It must have been from some person who is bad at choosing gifts. Cora, maybe? I can't remember."

Elsie laughed. "Well, maybe someday you'll watch it."

He looked doubtful.

"You never know. You might like it. It's got one of the best movie kisses."

"Some other time, perhaps," he murmured, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. When he released her, they were both out of breath.

"Marvelous," Elsie remarked, breathless.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I hope I'm the only one who thinks so. I wouldn't like to find out you kiss just anyone."

"Ha! If I _did,_ then I would have kissed you years ago."

"Is that so?" Elsie was curious now.

"I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you, though not as much as I do now."

"I'm not afraid to confess that it was something like that for me, too. You were not only handsome, but dangerously charming."

Charles was surprised. "Dangerously charming? I don't think of myself as particularly charming, much less dangerously so."

"Oh, but you are," she assured him. "I don't blame you for my bad behavior, but that charm was what drove me to be so nasty early on."

"Ah. It all makes sense now. My charm drove you to rudeness."

"Well, technically I was only rude by accident, but I chose to allow you to think I just wasn't a nice person. I thought it would be easier to avoid romance if you didn't like me."

"And I proved myself just as nasty," Charles added.

"But we made peace, eventually. And then when Peter died, you were so kind to me that nothing could be the same afterwards. I let you in, because I needed the comfort you were offering, and then you never left."

Charles smoothed her hair with his fingers. "I couldn't imagine what you must have experienced. Every kind of grief is different. But I guess you don't have to understand everything to be of help."

"No. You were more helpful than you realize. I don't know what I would have done without you." He pulled Elsie into a warm hug and they held tight to one another until she gave an enormous yawn. "Charles, I need to go home. It's late."

"You're welcome to stay, you know," he whispered.

"I know. And it's not that I don't want to. But last night I went to bed miserable, sure that I had ruined everything. I need to go home to my own flat and wrap my head around this new, wonderful thing."

"Of course."

"Besides," Elsie commented cheekily. "I didn't bring my toothbrush."

Charles just laughed and kissed her again. After a while they got up and went to the door, where they exchanged final goodnight kisses. Finally, Elsie slipped out the door and into the night.

Charles turned off the lights and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She had been gone less than five minutes and he missed her already. However, he would see her smiling face again in less than twelve hours. When he awoke in the morning, he did not remember any of his dreams, except in the certainty that he had dreamed of her.

#####

Elsie let herself into her apartment and enjoyed the silence that allowed her to be overcome by the wonderful feelings brought on by this extraordinary, and yet ordinary, day. She went about the business of getting ready for bed with an enormous smile on her face. When she was climbing into bed, it occurred to her to send Charles a text message. He was probably already in bed, but she couldn't resist. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind, just this once.

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I love you._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I love you, too._

She would look at these two messages in the morning to put any doubts to rest if she awoke thinking she had imagined it all. As she drifted off to sleep, however, she had no doubt whatsoever.

 _To be continued…_


	19. A Slow-Burning Whirlwind

The next morning, Beryl accosted Elsie again, this time having coffee poured for both of them before Elsie had even arrived. Once she did, Beryl nearly dragged her into her office and shut the door. "I've been imagining all kinds of things, Elsie. You'll have to set me straight."

Elsie laughed, which Beryl took as a good sign. "I promised to tell you what he said, and I will."

"Excellent." Beryl settled into a chair and looked hopeful.

Elsie laughed again. "Should I get you some popcorn and a soda?" she suggested.

"If you have any on hand, I'll take it! Otherwise, just get on with it."

"Well, first he told me he was sorry again for leaving in such a hurry. That in itself is hardly a capital offense. But then he brought up our conversation about Alice from five years ago."

"About him being a bachelor for life. What absolute rubbish," Beryl muttered.

"I tried to backtrack, to tell him he wasn't obliged to answer me, but he insisted. He admitted to having been a very stupid man to say those things to me, which should please you."

Beryl scoffed. "I'm glad he realizes it now, though a little sooner might have been nice."

"But then he admitted that Alice hadn't really ruined him. He was just afraid of being hurt again."

"And now the truth finally comes out."

"Then he admitted that he wanted to love and be loved again."

"Quite an admission!"

"I asked him if his next love would be second to Alice, and he told me that she wouldn't, because he'd found someone who was far superior to Alice."

Beryl's eyes were wide. "Oh my God!"

"He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, because he didn't know if she felt the same."

"Which of course she _does_. You did tell him, didn't you? Or did he leave it vague like that? Because if he did, I'll have a thing or two to say to him the next time I see him!"

"Calm down! He told me he loves me and I told him right back," Elsie admitted. "It was marvelous. I've never felt so happy."

"And then he kissed you and I interrupted. I am so sorry! But I didn't know what to do and Phyllis had just called to warn me that Robert was on his way down."

"He didn't kiss me, not yet. That was when you barged in."

"He didn't kiss you?! " Beryl huffed. "What kind of man-"

"Beryl! Stop it! Is there anything he could say or do that would meet with your approval?"

Her friend calmed down. "You're right. He's finally done it and I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you."

"So what came next? Certainly you talked again later. At least I hope so."

"Yes, he cooked dinner for me and we talked."

"Just talked?" Bery asked doubtfully.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, you bloody well do! I've been waiting years for this!"

"Well, we talked quite a lot. And he did finally kiss me. Then we watched a movie and I went home."

"No shagging, then."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Elsie replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, no," Beryl corrected herself. "I'm not disappointed. I'm sure you'll get around to that soon enough."

"You are incorrigible."

"I know."

#####

Charles and Elsie unfortunately had conflicting schedules that day and it was a busy time of year, so it was after five o'clock before they had a chance for private conversation. Everyone else had gone and Elsie was packing up her things when Charles came through her door.

"I'll just be a moment," Elsie said, smiling at him over her shoulder.

Charles walked in and stood right behind Elsie. She jumped when she felt his lips on her neck. "Charles, stop that!" she whispered. "Someone might come in!"

"But I won't be able to kiss you goodbye in the parking lot," he lamented. "We've hardly spoken all day, Elsie. I've missed you terribly."

"Hold that thought," she replied, moving to the door of her office. She quickly closed and locked the door and turned off the overhead light. The small lamp on her desk threw warm light around the room. Elsie then returned to where Charles stood and wrapped her arms around him. "There."

He bent down and kissed her. "Elsie, will you come home with me?"

"I already told you I'd come to your house for dinner," she pointed out.

"No, I mean now," Charles told her. "Go home and get your things and then come to my house."

She looked up at him, a little surprised. "Well, I suppose I could do that."

"I don't want to be away from you. Not ever." Charles pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Not ever?" Elsie asked breathlessly.

"No. I love you. Elsie, I…"

"You…?" she prompted, pushing him slightly away again so she could look into his eyes.

"Elsie, would you marry me?"

Elsie swallowed. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry, darling. I wanted to choose a more romantic moment for that, but it just tumbled out. I haven't got a ring or anything. I'll ask you again another time if you-"

"Of course I'll marry you," Elsie interrupted. "You needn't ask again. I love to know that you're as eager as I am."

Charles leaned down and kissed her passionately. She rested her palms on his chest and he pulled her close. After they had kissed for a while, Elsie slid her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his chest, while he buried his nose in her hair.

"I'll go home and get some things and meet you at your house in a little while," she whispered.

"We'll just watch the telly, Elsie, or go for a walk or whatever you want to do."

She sighed happily. "Imagine if someone had told you yesterday that all of this would happen in one day."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have believed it."

"Nor I," Elsie admitted. "Though I would have wanted to."

"Mmmm."

She pulled away from him. "Let's go now."

Charles nodded and they left the room together. They made their way to the parking lot together and separated to drive home.

When Elsie got home, she couldn't resist sending a quick text message to Beryl.

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Congratulate me. Keep in mind, however, that the future Mrs. Carson will wring your neck if you tell anyone._

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _He doesn't waste any time! Congratulations! I'm happy for you. Please let me know when the prohibition on talking about it ends._

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Will do. I have a feeling it won't be long._

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _Having dinner with him tonight?_

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Packing my things to spend the rest of the evening with him. He says he doesn't want to be away from me._

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _What a whirlwind romance!_

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _In a way it's been a slow romance, too._

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _True enough._

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _I'll see you tomorrow._

 _ **Beryl to Elsie:**_

 _I don't think I need to tell you to enjoy your evening._

 _ **Elsie to Beryl:**_

 _Certainly not. -)_

#####

An hour later Elsie found herself curled up on the sofa with Charles, watching a film. She thought back to the years she had spent with Joe. She could remember the two of them cuddled up on the sofa watching television like this. She had felt safe and comfortable, but with Charles she knew she had found that elusive spark - that special something that made safe and comfortable just the beginning of all that she felt. She was warm and cozy, and felt somehow relaxed and excited at the same time. Elsie sighed contentedly.

"You all right?" he murmured.

"Mmmhmmm," she affirmed. "I'm very happy."

"Good. So am I."

"And very snug." Elsie yawned and stretched before curling back into Charles's side. She thought she might fall asleep, though it was barely eight o'clock.

"I forgot to ask you how your day was, my dear."

"It was a bit trying, to be quite honest. Gwen must have told everyone what she did. Almost every student I saw today was asking me odd questions, mostly about you. What about yours, Charles?"

He sighed heavily. "I was lucky to be stuck in meetings all morning, but once I was back in my office the pressure from the students was relentless. 'Don't you think Ms. Hughes looks nice today?' 'Ms. Hughes said you are very kind.' 'Ms. Hughes likes your new haircut.' I don't know how much more of that nonsense I can take."

"Charles, do you think it would get better or worse if we announced our engagement?"

"I'm not sure. Shall we give it another day or two?" he suggested. "I like having this secret with you, Elsie."

"Another day or two, then," she agreed. "But I don't think we can keep it any longer than that. Not unless we stage an argument to make it look like we've fallen out."

"No thank you," Charles replied. "Anyway, once our secret's out, there won't be as much for them to talk about."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly," Elsie commented. "But I do think once some time has passed, it will become less interesting. _Especially_ if we behave ourselves."

"Which of course we _will_!" Charles was adamant.

"Don't we always?"

"Not always," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

#####

It was dark when Elsie awoke and for a moment she panicked, afraid she had overslept. However, snuggled up next to her was possibly the most punctual man on the face of the planet. If he was still asleep, she had nothing to fear. She tried to slip out of bed without disturbing Charles. He shifted and mumbled something in his sleep, but he did not wake up. Elsie searched the dim room for her clothes; there was no clock in the room and she knew her phone was in the pocket of her jeans. She smiled wickedly at the haphazard way their clothing was strewn about the room. It had been a marvelous night. She and Charles had shared a certain emotional intimacy almost since the first time they met, but adding the physical intimacy brought a new dimension to their relationship.

Elsie found her phone at last. 1:30 a.m. She went into the bathroom and stood looking in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she was glad she never wore much make up; what little was there was a bit smeared. She took the soap from the shower and quickly washed her face. She was glowingly happy, and it showed in her smile and her flushed cheeks. She quickly set an alarm on her phone to wake her in time to go home and shower before work and headed back to join Charles in bed, not bothering to tidy her hair. When she returned to the bedroom, he was half awake.

"Hello, beautiful," Charles murmured sleepily.

"Hello, handsome," she replied, setting her phone on the night table and slipping back under the sheets.

"What time is it?"

"Half past one."

"Don't go yet, Elsie."

"I hadn't planned on it," she assured him. "If I get up and out of here by five, I can go home and shower in time for work."

"I wish we didn't have to go tomorrow," he lamented. "I'd like to stay here with you forever."

"I would, too, love, but duty calls."

Charles chuckled. "I'll have to find a way to thank that Gwen Dawson. But not until she graduates."

"I gave her a good glare the other morning," Elsie told him. "She needn't know how successful she was." _Though at some point everyone will know,_ she thought.

"Come here, my darling." Charles kissed her shoulder and draped an arm across her stomach. "No more talk about the daft bairns." Within a few minutes they had both drifted back to sleep. When Elsie's alarm rang later, she found it hard to tear herself away from Charles, but she did. Today was an ordinary day, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, so she must get out of bed and carry on as though her life hadn't changed drastically. She must try to behave as though she weren't ecstatically happy. She kissed Charles on the forehead, slipped out of his house, and drove home in the dim light of the early morning. She wasn't often willingly awake at this time of day, but when she was, it always seemed a little magical to her. Perhaps because on the few occasions when she was awake so early, she had something to be excited about. Catching an early flight on vacation, for example, or coming home from a late night out with friends. Elsie had a feeling, however, that she was going to have this magical feeling all day.

 _To be continued…_


	20. Anna, Again

"I don't think I believe you, Gwen," Sybil Crawley told her friend a few mornings later. "You shut them in a closet, of course, but I don't think anything happened."

"I _know_ something happened," Gwen insisted.

"How?" Sybil challenged her.

Gwen sighed. "I can't explain it. I just _know_."

"Gwen, you _know_ that if they told my father anything, I'd know it by now."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it. If they'd got engaged, of course they'd tell your dad, but a few hours in the janitor's closet doesn't necessarily mean a marriage proposal." Gwen pouted. "Wait and see."

Just as they were about to round the corner, Sybil stopped in her tracks, pulling Gwen back by the arm. "Look!" she whispered. "There they are!"

The two girls peeked around the corner from their hiding place. Charles and Elsie were standing together in the hallway, looking together at something on the screen of her phone.

"Look how close together they're standing," Gwen whispered, nudging Sybil's arm with her elbow.

"Gwen, you really do have the wildest imagination," Sybil replied.

Gwen didn't reply, only kept watching. Sybil was skeptical, but she stayed with her friend, watching and waiting.

Charles pointed at something and Elsie laughed; the girls were puzzled. Elsie then dropped her phone back into her handbag and preceded him toward the office. He opened the door and ushered her inside, his hand on the small of her back. The door shut behind them.

"You can't tell me you didn't see that," Gwen crowed. "He touched her! Mr. Carson never touches anyone!"

Sybil was beginning to think her friend might not be quite so mad, but she still wasn't positive. "Are you sure? It was so small. I can't be sure I saw it properly."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid," Gwen said, waving her phone in her friend's face. "I recorded it! Let's watch again." She brought up the video and they huddled over the small screen to watch. "You see now? He definitely touched her."

Sybil wasn't afraid to admit she was wrong. "All right, he touched her. But what does that mean, exactly?"

Gwen was beginning to get exasperated. "Sybil, you must be the most unromantic person I know. It means he's in love with her, of course! What else?"

Now Sybil just laughed. "My dad did mention that Mr. Carson got his heart broken before he came here. He was even more grouchy then than he is now, if you can believe that."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sybil shrugged. "It didn't have anything to do with Ms. Hughes, so I didn't think you'd be interested."

"It has _everything_ to do with Ms. Hughes!" Gwen argued.

"I don't understand."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You really are completely hopeless. Come on. Let's go." The two girls continued walking down the hallway, while Gwen tried to explain things to her friend. "Mr. Carson had his heart broken and that made him grumpy. He got over it, but he still never went on a single date all this time."

"You don't know that," Sybil pointed out.

Gwen ignored the interruption. "Ms. Hughes came here, they worked closely together, and they became friends. Mr. Carson didn't think of her in _that_ way when they first met, because they were just friends, and so he wasn't afraid she'd break his heart. But he fell in love with her anyway, and she with him apparently." She sighed. "It's so sweet."

"Well, it's not the craziest idea you've ever had, but…"

"Come on," Gwen interrupted her. "Let's go show this video to Thomas and see what he thinks."

#####

Elsie waited for the last student to leave at the end of her morning office hours before she slumped back into her desk chair. She ought to be reading emails and proofreading scholarship essays, but she was exhausted. This would really have to be the last day of keeping it a secret. Her students were out of control; they had not let go of it and seemed more and more determined to trip her up. Elsie was surprised when her office door swung open and Anna Bates rushed in.

"Elsie, you ought to know about something," she said, a little breathless.

Elsie tried to keep a straight face. She didn't know what Anna was coming to tell her, but she was sure it had something to do with Charles, just as it had the last time the young woman had paid her a visit. "What is it, Anna? Something else about Charles Carson and me?"

"Yes. Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Now Elsie was curious.

"I probably should have stayed out of it, but I got my hands on Gwen Dawson's phone when she was showing this little video around in our waiting area."

Elsie was puzzled. "What kind of video?"

"It was just you and Mr. Carson walking into the office together this morning, but the video clearly showed that Mr. Carson touched your back briefly as he held the door open for you."

Elsie sighed and turned her eyes heavenward. "Unbelievable."

"'Mr. Carson never touches anyone!' was the common exclamation. I'm afraid this won't be ending anytime soon, Elsie. But do let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thank you, Anna, but Charles and I are going to put a stop to this tomorrow."

"Are you?" Anna was curious. "How?"

Elsie let the smile she had been hiding creep over her face. "We're going to announce our engagement."

Anna's eyes widened. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Congratulations to you both."

"Yes, you were right, Anna," Elsie admitted. "'Much better chance of becoming canon than Picard and Crusher.'"

Anna laughed. "Did I say that? Oh dear, I'm just as bad as Gwen and her friends. But when did it happen? Where did he propose?"

"My my, you're full of questions. It was just a few days ago, in this very room, if you can believe that."

Anna's brow furrowed. "Here? That doesn't sound very romantic."

Elsie smiled. "He could have asked me in the middle of the supermarket and it would have been quite romantic enough for me," she said softly.

Anna couldn't help smiling. "I can't say how glad I am for you, Elsie. You deserve every bit of happiness you can squeeze out of life."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"You more than most," Anna told her. "You're good to everyone and you're special to so many of us. Even some of your students."

Elsie was a little flustered. "Surely not. I don't say they despise me, but I daresay they don't care one way or another about me. As for anyone else, well I'm no better than average, and I'm sure my friends will tell you I've got quite a sharp tongue, including Charles."

"You're wrong, Elsie. I hardly think Charles minds your sharp tongue if he wants to marry you. And many of your students like you; some of them even really admire and look up to you. William Mason seems to be one of your staunchest supporters."

"Does he?"

"You should have heard him these last few days. 'You shouldn't be snooping into Ms. Hughes's personal business. And you shouldn't spread stories when you don't know if they're true. But if she _is_ with Mr. Carson, so what? Why shouldn't she find someone special and be happy?' He's such a dear boy."

"I don't know what to say about that. But thank you for telling me. William really is a kind soul. It's such a shame about his mother."

Anna nodded. "It is. But he'll be all right. His father is about the kindest man I've ever met, and he has other family and friends to help him through it." Elsie nodded. "I'm happy for you, Elsie. Truly. More than I can say."

"Thank you, Anna. That means a lot to me. But keep it to yourself for now, would you?" Elsie asked. "It will be all over the place before long."

"Of course," Anna agreed. "Not a word to anybody."

#####

"I hope you'll tell me if I'm boring you, Elsie," Charles commented, as they sat together in his living room. "We don't have to watch a movie _every_ night, you know."

"I know," she replied. "But everything is still new. We haven't been together long enough for anything to get boring." Elsie paused, tugging on Charles's ear. "And I'll never find _you_ boring, love, even if I do tire of watching movies. You can be sure of that, no matter what _someone_ might have told you in the past. You are endlessly fascinating."

Charles smiled. "If you say so."

She sat up so she could look at him. "Charles, do you really think you're boring or are you just joking?"

He met her gaze. "To be honest, I'm just not _sure_ if I'm boring."

"I just wonder what on earth Alice wanted from you. Bungee jumping? Sky diving?"

Charles laughed. "I think she wanted bright lights and red carpets and chatting with famous people at exclusive parties. She had those things, really, but I didn't always go with her. I didn't _mind_ going sometimes, but I didn't feel the need for all of that like she did."

"Sounds like she just liked to be the center of attention, whether it was yours or someone else's," Elsie observed.

"Perhaps. Regardless, I'm well rid of her."

"You certainly are, and she can't have you back."

"You don't think I could ever go back to her, Elsie!"

"I don't think _you_ would, but I've known such a woman to make that sort of mistake and then later try to win back the good man she had foolishly tossed aside."

"You needn't worry about that," Charles told her. "She'd never succeed."

"I know. But if she did I think I might almost enjoy sitting back and watching her try and fail to get you back."

Charles laughed.

"Anyway, I found your text messages this afternoon far from boring." Elsie got out her phone and looked over their exchange from earlier that day.

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Dinner tonight?_

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Yes. Where?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _My place. Leftovers. And we never had dessert._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I think we did, actually._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _You're very naughty, Ms. Hughes._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _And you aren't?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _I like the dress you're wearing today._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Do you now?_

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _It looks lovely on you. And would look lovely off of you._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _You shock me, Mr. Carson. If anyone around here only knew what you were up to..._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _They'd be terribly jealous of me. I love you._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _I love you, too._

 _ **Charles to Elsie:**_

 _Have to go now. Talk to you soon, love._

 _ **Elsie to Charles:**_

 _Can't wait. :-)_

"I'm glad you found them interesting," Charles remarked. "I wasn't sure if you would like them."

"Oh, I enjoyed them immensely. You and I have always had good conversation, but this is something new and I like it very much."

"Excellent." He kissed her.

"More to come?" she murmured.

"If you like." He kissed her again.

"I like."

 _To be continued…_


	21. The Big Day

The next morning, Charles, Elsie, and Beryl stood in the break room together, drinking coffee.

"So today's the big day, then?" Beryl asked.

Charles nodded, looking extremely uneasy. Elsie, in contrast, looked positively gleeful. "Yes," she replied. "I plan to tell anyone who comes in to see me today - well, my regulars, anyway. I'll be surprised if there is anyone who doesn't know by lunchtime. I'm rather looking forward to it."

"What about you, Charles?" Beryl wanted to know.

He looked pleadingly at Elsie. "Do I have to announce it? Everyone will find out in other ways."

Elsie shrugged. "I told you it doesn't matter to me. But you might find the next few days easier if you just say it outright."

"I suppose," Charles admitted. "I just hate being the center of this kind of attention."

Elsie would have liked to squeeze his hand in encouragement, or give him a quick kiss on the cheek. However, she knew that the area was crawling with students, staff, and faculty. She and Charles had given their happy news to their friends in the department, as well as Robert Crawley. The Dean was normally not very good at keeping secrets, but he was so distracted by his own troubles when they told him that it would be mildly surprising if he even remembered it the next day. Today they planned to make the news public knowledge. Elsie had at first thought it might be entertaining to give her students another chance for detective work by saying nothing, but wearing an engagement ring. However, Charles was still trying to find the perfect ring and things had gotten out of hand with their students, so it was best not to wait any longer.

Elsie topped off her coffee cup. "It's time to go now, Charles."

"Once more unto the breach," he responded, steeling himself for the day ahead.

Beryl wished them luck and they walked to their offices.

#####

"You see how much better things go for you when you actually take the trouble of attending class?" Elsie asked the young man seated across the desk from her. Andy Parker nodded reluctantly. "Well, keep it up. That's every day and every class. Now go home and finish that _Ragtime_ essay."

"Yes, Ms. Hughes," he agreed and rose from the chair.

Elsie noticed the crowd gathered in the lobby; her morning was going to be quite busy. She was struck by the opportunity presented to her. She followed Andy to the doorway and spoke to everyone in the busy waiting area. "While you're all here, I'd like to pass along a bit of news that you might find interesting." A few heads turned in her direction, but most of the students retained their sleepy looks and slouched postures. "Mr. Carson and I are going to be married."

Gwen Dawson jumped to her feet. "I knew it! Didn't I tell you?" she crowed.

Daisy Robinson shook her head. "You made a lucky guess!"

"And what if I did?" Gwen challenged. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Please sit down, Gwen," Elsie directed the girl, who did as she was told.

"When are you getting married?" someone asked.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

"How did Mr. Carson propose?"

"Was it romantic?"

Elsie leaned against the door frame and let her students bombard her with questions. If they gave her a chance to talk she might answer some of them, but as it was they were all speaking on top of each other and she wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise. Elsie moved back to her desk to glance through the file of her next student. Gwen approached her desk.

"Yes, Gwen? Can I help?"

"I'm sorry about being a snoop, Ms. Hughes," she apologized.

Elsie smiled a little. "Well, there's no harm done this time."

"It just seemed to me like you and Mr. Carson ought to be together," she mused.

"Well, I can't quite understand why you were so convinced of that, but I agree with you now."

"Well, anyway, congratulations," Gwen told her sincerely. "I'd better go now - I'm next in line to see Mr. Carson." She grinned.

"Gwen, would you please go easy on Mr. Carson?" Elsie requested, as the girl moved to leave. "He doesn't like to be talked about like this."

"Why not?" Gwen was indignant. "He's not ashamed, surely! It seems like he should be glad to tell everyone how happy you've made him!"

Elsie was touched by this little speech. "Of course he isn't ashamed. But just think if you had to meet with dozens of students, four or five hours a day, and tell them all about your personal business. You might feel uncomfortable, too."

"I suppose," Gwen relented, though she didn't look quite convinced.

"Well, you'd better get on, Gwen. I know Mr. Carson values punctuality."

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Ms. Hughes." Gwen hurried out the door.

#####

Elsie returned to her desk after lunch. Her office hours would start in a few minutes, so she only glanced briefly at her email before moving into the lobby and checking her lineup. She was surprised to discover that at least a half dozen students were already waiting for her. She glanced through their folders to see what sort of problems she might be handling, but she was soon distracted by the whispering from the group gathered in the waiting area.

"All right, what is it?" Elsie asked the room in general. "You're all whispering about something - don't try to deny there's something going on."

Sybil Crawley looked at the ceiling. Tom Branson looked at the floor. Henry Talbot looked down at his books. Only Edna Braithwaite met Elsie's eyes.

"It's just we heard these rumors," Edna said. "I'm sure they're only rumors, but we'd like to know for sure, so we can tell our friends if they're wrong. We wouldn't want to have false stories circulating."

Elsie wasn't fooled by the girl's wide-eyed, innocent look. She could barely keep from rolling her eyes. She would have to save that for later in the day, when she and Charles swapped stories. "What sort of rumors might these be?" Elsie questioned.

"I don't like to say, Ms. Hughes," Edna demurred.

"Does anyone else want to tell me what Edna feels so hesitant to mention to me?" Elsie looked around the room and still no one would meet her gaze. "Very well, I'll move on to the next person in line." She took up a folder and was about to call out a name when she was interrupted.

"Someone said that you are Mr. Carson are getting married," Ivy Stuart blurted out.

Elsie smiled. "Then someone was right. Mr. Carson and I are going to be married."

"I didn't believe Thomas when he told me," Philip Crowborough murmured. "The two of them being so old and all." Elsie heard this comment, but chose to ignore it.

Tony Gillingham sat by the door, haughty and sarcastic as always. "Maybe now Mr. Carson's getting laid he'll be in a better mood."

"It didn't work for _you_ , Tony," snipped Mabel Fox under her breath, drawing some laughter from their neighbors.

"That's enough," Elsie said firmly.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Ivy piped up. "Congratulations, Ms. Hughes."

"Thank you, Ivy," Elsie replied, smiling. "Now, I think it's time for me to get back to work." She took the first folder in line. "Mabel? You're next."

#####

By the end of the day, Elsie was feeling a little less gleeful about making her announcement than she had first thing in the morning. Mostly she felt tired from the excitement, and from the monumental task of keeping her students under control. When her last student left, she was ready to slump into her chair and enjoy the silence, but then she thought of Charles and wondered how he had fared. She made her way down the hallway and peeked into his office, glad to find him alone. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Just as you might imagine," he told her. "You may be amused to know that some of your students were none too pleased with me for proposing before I'd bought you an engagement ring."

Elsie couldn't help laughing at this. "You know, I have days, occasionally, when I feel fed up and think I can't deal with them for one more day, but they do have their moments. Gwen Dawson was pretty proud of herself when I made the announcement. She had an 'I told you so' for anyone who hadn't believed her, but she was rather sweet to me."

"Will you come home with me now, Elsie?"

"I can't, Charles," she told him. "I've got work to do."

"Can't you do it at my house?" he asked.

"Charles, if I come home with you, I won't do any work. You're far too distracting."

"No, I won't keep you from your work," Charles promised. "I have things to do, too. We can sit at the table and work together."

Elsie looked doubtful, but she capitulated. "All right. But you really must let me work. I don't want to fall behind."

"Of course."

"I'll have to go home and get some things, but I'll be there soon."

Once they had both collected their bags, they walked out to the parking lot as usual. They reached Elsie's car first. "Elsie," Charles began.

"Yes?"

"Everyone knows now," he remarked.

"Yes, they do."

"Can I kiss you?"

Elsie looked around. It was only a little after five o'clock and they were in full view of a number of faculty, staff, and students. "Do you think you should?"

"Don't worry, Elsie. It won't be a scandalous kiss. Just a quick little 'I love you.'"

She melted at this and nodded. Charles bent down and kissed her. Elsie wouldn't have described the kiss as 'quick' or 'little,' but it wasn't outrageous. They parted and made their separate ways home.

 _To be continued…_


	22. Memories and a Visitor

**Thank you all for your support and reviews! I really appreciate them all. Just for your information, this story is 24 chapters long, so we are approaching happily ever after! Have a great day!**

"So you only just started driving when you left New York?" Charles wanted to know. They were waiting for their dinner to arrive, snug in a cozy corner table at his favorite Italian restaurant.

"Over here, yes," Elsie admitted. "I drove in Scotland and England, of course, but we only used public transport in New York. When I got to Shackleton, I had to drive."

"Yes, that's true," he agreed. "Shackleton doesn't have much for buses and trains."

"So I spent the end of that first summer learning to drive on the wrong side of the road. It was terrifying at first, but I got the hang of it. I let Beryl take me out for my first lesson, but she's not a very good driver, so I mostly taught myself."

"You should have called me," Charles remarked. "I would have been happy to help."

"I thought about it."

"But...?"

"But I was trying not to fall in love with you," Elsie admitted. "You'd made it clear that you were ruined for women after Alice. I hoped we could be friends at work, but I thought it might be risky meeting with you outside of that setting. I think I was already half in love with you by the time we left Starbucks that first time."

"What a fool I was."

Elsie shook her head and reached across the table to take his hand. "No, don't say that. Over-cautious, maybe, but never a fool."

Charles smiled. "Thank you for that, Elsie."

"So when did _you_ learn to drive here?" she asked.

"Hmmm… Officially I learned when I first moved to New York with Alice," he replied. "Not in the city, mind you, but outside it."

"Officially?" Elsie questioned. "What do you mean by that? Did you drive unofficially?"

"I came to a summer camp in America for a number of years. I didn't have a license, but I tried driving a friend's car a few times."

Elsie laughed. "And how did that go?"

"Not well! I'm lucky I survived the experiment unscathed."

"I went to camp here, too," she told him. "Only once, though. It was all right, but I missed home so much that my parents didn't send me again."

"I enjoyed it. I was even a camp counselor for a few years before I went to university."

Elsie smiled. "I remember all the counselors at the camp were very nice, this one boy in particular. There was one night when I was feeling particularly homesick and I sneaked out of the girls' side of the camp and into his bunk and woke him up. He was that surprised to see a nine-year-old girl beside his bed in the middle of the night, I can tell you, but he was very kind to me."

Charles chuckled. "Yes. He took you out to the lake and you sat on the dock and he told you that even big kids get homesick. He tried to teach you to skim stones, but you weren't very good at it."

Elsie stared at him in disbelief. "It was you?"

"It was," he confirmed. "I'd nearly forgotten that sweet little Scottish lass who followed me around for a summer."

"I can hardly believe it!"

"My mates teased me for it, saying I'd got myself an admirer."

She laughed. "What would they say now, I wonder?"

"One look at you and they'd say I was the luckiest man in the world."

Elsie blushed. "You flatter me."

Charles changed the subject. "Elsie, there's something I've been wondering about."

"And what's that?"

"When we were alone in the mop closet, you started to tell me something that you thought might be embarrassing, but then changed your mind."

"Yes, that's right. I'd forgotten."

"Can you tell me now? I have to admit I have been very curious. You seemed embarrassed then, but perhaps now it won't be so bad."

"Yes, definitely. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one."

"What do you mean?"

"Your students were talking about how mean you are and why. Their theory was not entirely implausible, but I doubt it's true."

"Tell me."

Elsie smiled wickedly, but lowered her voice. "They suggested your problem was that you needed a good shag."

Charles turned red and huffed. "As though it's any of their business!"

"But are they right?" Elsie wanted to know.

"Certainly not. A good shag might improve my mood in the short term, but it won't change how much I ask of my students."

She smiled. "That sounds about right. But what about getting married?"

"What about it?"

"Will it improve your mood?"

"It already does," he told her in a low voice. "And I think I'll feel even better after the wedding."

She squeezed his hand. "Me, too."

Charles kissed her hand. "The sooner the better, I think. I don't want a long engagement, unless you'd prefer it that way."

Elsie laughed. "Don't be daft. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could manage it."

"Well, if that's how you feel…" He looked doubtful. "We could elope."

"I'd rather not. I just don't want to wait longer than we need to. I think we can plan a wedding in less than a year, don't you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," he answered. "I've never done this before."

"Well, we'll give it our best shot."

"Do you know what I'm really looking forward to?" Charles asked.

"Besides getting married to me?" Elsie guessed, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I'll finally get to meet Becky."

"That's right! And I'll get to find out from Eddie what kind of big brother you are."

"I hope you won't take his word for everything," Charles joked.

She laughed. "I'll try to be fair."

They were silent for a little while and then their food arrived. After he had eaten a little, Charles spoke between bites. "We're going to have to talk to Robert about this."

"Yes, I know. Either one of us will have to get a new job or we'll have to change the reporting structure. I can't be your boss and your wife."

"I'm sure Robert will find a way to work things out."

"How _is_ Robert, anyway?"

Charles sighed. "Better now, I think."

"What happened, exactly?"

"It turns out the rumor about Robert and Jane was completely untrue. Some former boyfriend of poor Jane's works in another department and evidently he made the whole thing up out of spite and spread it around. Cora got wind of it and there was a terrible row. Robert couldn't figure out how to prove he was innocent, but in the end, Cora believed him. And she never filed for divorce, either. I'm not sure where _that_ part of the story originated."

"Well, that's a relief."

Charles grimaced. "I'm heartily ashamed of having repeated the story. I only mentioned it to you, but I still did mention it, which wasn't fair to Robert."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell anyone else."

He shrugged. "I'm just glad it's over."

#####

Charles didn't have further time to worry about Robert and repeating rumors. His focus soon changed to the very important visitor that Elsie was expecting. In spite of the fact that they were getting married in less than nine months, Elsie's sister Becky had decided to pay a visit to Shackleton to meet her future brother-in-law. Becky had known of Charles for years, but never before as the lover of her sister – he was always just a friend. She had wondered once or twice if there was something more, but Elsie's composure when questioned had convinced Becky that her sister had nothing to hide. Now that they had become engaged so suddenly, Becky looked back over the years that Elsie had been acquainted with her fiancé and wondered whether she had missed something. She found herself mulling it all over repeatedly, though it hardly mattered now. Currently her most important task would be to evaluate Charles and determine whether or not he was worthy of Elsie. She arrived in Shackleton around dinnertime, local time, and was famished, so Elsie made sandwiches for them to eat before she put her sister to bed to sleep off her jet lag.

"Excellent sandwich, Elsie. I'd never call you a gourmet, but you sure can make a sandwich."

Elsie smirked. "I can't determine whether that is a compliment or not."

"Definitely a compliment," Becky assured her.

"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Elsie asked.

"What passes for food in this charming place? Besides sandwiches, that is."

"About the same as in England, Becky."

"Ach, I hope not. I heard that everything on this side of the pond is better, so long as you avoid the bacon."

Elsie laughed. "Well, it depends on whom you ask, though I've grown to love even the bacon."

"I'll pass on the bacon, but otherwise I leave myself in your very capable culinary hands."

"I hope you won't live to regret it."

"Doubtful." Becky sat down on the sofa and drew the sheet and blanket around her shoulders. She eyed her sister curiously before speaking. "So tell me about Charles. I know the basics – he's from Yorkshire and you work together. What else should I know before I meet him?"

"Well, for one thing, he's looking forward to meeting you, though with equal parts eagerness and trepidation."

"Trepidation?"

"He knows he'll be under scrutiny."

Becky nodded. "He's right about that. I need to make sure he deserves my big sister. You've looked out for me over the years. Here's my chance to look out for you."

"Well, I hope you won't be too hard on him. He knows how important you are to me. But I have to defend my man."

"Naturally."

"He's very good to me, you know. More even than I would have expected. I must be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I can't think how that foolish Alice chose some other man over Charles. She knew what a wonderful man he was, and still she threw it all away for a transient passion."

I wonder if she knows what she's lost. Is she still with the other man?"

Elsie shrugged. "I don't know and frankly I don't care."

Becky nodded and was quiet for a few moments. "So tell me, Elsie. All of that aside, what is he really like?"

Elsie sat on the recliner and a smile gradually overspread her face. "Oh, Becky, he's absolutely marvelous. I can barely remember a time when I didn't know him, he's such an important part of my life now."

"And?" Becky prompted.

"And he cares about what I say and think. He wants me to be happy and he does what he thinks will make me happy if he can, but he's always honest when he comes upon something we don't agree on. We're equal partners in life."

Becky nodded. "That's important. Because everything won't always be all rainbows and sunshine."

"Rainbows and sunshine?"

"Well, you've said nothing critical about him and I've been here several hours."

Elsie laughed. "Surely you remember what I said of him when I first moved to Shackleton. There was plenty of criticism then!"

"Hmm. You briefly mentioned a nice man you met on an airplane and within a few weeks you could not say enough about someone at work who was making your life miserable."

"Did I really say 'miserable'?"

"You didn't have to," Becky told her. "I would have been worried if I hadn't gotten the distinct impression that you made him miserable right back."

Elsie grimaced. "I'm afraid I did. Oh, what a waste of time that was."

"But soon enough you were friends."

"Yes, and I don't regret that. I'm only sorry about those months we spent at odds."

Becky shook her head. "You were both pretty foolish."

"Why do you say that?"

"It took years for you to get engaged. I've never seen you so happy, you know. I haven't even met him and I can see he's good for you."

"Yes, he is. I do hope you like him, Becky."

"I'm sure I will. I liked Joe Burns, after all, and he didn't make you nearly as happy."

"No, he didn't. Another example of my romantic foolishness, you'll say."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that. You're not a fool, even when you're muddling things a little. Anyway, it hardly matters now that you've found Charles."

"You're right." Elsie yawned. "Now I think it's time both of us got some rest."

 _To be continued…_


	23. With Flying Colors

Elsie sat at the table with Charles and Becky, savoring her lasagna while her companions talked. Charles was telling a funny story, which Becky was enjoying a great deal, but Elsie was silent, watching her fiancé. She sometimes felt that she expressed herself inadequately when she told Charles how she felt about him. _I love you_ was a common phrase spoken between the two of them, but when Elsie did have a chance to just watch him, she often felt overwhelmed by how much she was drawn to him and how lucky she was to have found him. How could she possibly put that into words? Her eyes wandered over his features, pausing here and there on some of her favorites - that cleft in his chin, the curl over his forehead that he could never completely tame, his broad shoulders, and his beautiful hands. And then there was his rumbling voice, so expressive in every setting and utterly beautiful to her. If she wasn't careful, she would lose herself in daydreams of their nights together and the sound and feel of his whispered words against her neck. She shook herself inwardly and returned to the present. Charles was laughing now as Becky regaled him with some tale from childhood and Elsie still couldn't take her eyes off of him. At last he glanced her way and caught her intense gaze, which made him flush slightly. Becky caught the exchange and smiled. She almost teased her sister, but something kept her quiet. Elsie had found someone special who wanted to love and be loved by her for the rest of their lives and Becky approved of him more than she would have expected. She had high expectations for any aspiring brother-in-law and this time she was not disappointed. Charles smiled at Elsie and returned his attention to her sister.

"I hope you ladies have brought good appetites tonight, because I've made dessert," Charles announced.

Becky groaned. "I wish you'd warned me before. Then I might have eaten a little less of this delicious lasagna."

"What have you made, love?" Elsie inquired.

"Tiramisu," he replied.

"That's it," Becky said. "I'm officially stealing your man, Elsie. I'll buy his ticket to England and he can be my cook."

Charles laughed. "It's a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept."

Elsie smirked. "Because he knows I'd follow you to England and kidnap him right back!"

"Quite right," he agreed. "I know better than to try to thwart my Elsie."

The two women just laughed. "Well, is everyone finished?" Becky asked. "Elsie and I can do the washing up while you get the pudding - that is, the _dessert_ \- ready." Charles and Elsie agreed and the sisters began clearing the table while he went to the kitchen.

"Elsie, I hope you don't stare at him like that _all_ the time," Becky said in an undervoice. "You're bound to get the sack!"

Elsie pursed her lips. "Very funny," she replied drily. "Believe it or not, I do possess _some_ self control."

"I have to believe _that,_ after it's taken you this long to get engaged to him. How many years have you known him now?"

"I've explained this before," Elsie shot back. "We were friends for a long time." She paused. "It's complicated."

"So you say," Becky needled.

Elsie collected the glasses and silverware. "I really think-"

"Relax, Elsie," Becky interrupted, carrying the plates toward the kitchen. "I'm teasing you. I'm really happy for you."

Elsie smiled. "I ought to have known. You've always liked giving me a hard time."

"And you give it right back!"

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Charles called from the kitchen.

"No, Mr. Carson," Elsie replied.

Becky laughed and followed her sister. She was enjoying her American holiday even more than she had expected.

#####

"So Becky and Charles got on well?" Beryl asked, a few days later. "Were you worried they might not?"

"Well, I didn't think they'd loathe each other," Elsie answered over the top of her coffee cup. "But I didn't expect them to become friends quite so easily. They don't have a great deal in common. Apparently that doesn't matter, though. They're having lunch together today."

Beryl raised her eyebrows. "Without you?"

"They did invite me, as an afterthought I think, but I have a lunch meeting. I have a feeling they'll be just fine without me, though."

"I'm glad. It's good when in-laws get along. It isn't always like that!"

"No, it's not. I'm very lucky."

"I'd like to know how she can get away from the office for a nice holiday across the Atlantic, twice in one year. How did she manage that?" Beryl wanted to know.

"She says her boss owed her an extra holiday - something about working through Christmas a few years back."

"And the expense?"

"She stays with me and doesn't have to buy many meals. That just leaves a plane fare - expensive, but manageable for someone as successful as Becky is."

Beryl smiled. "You're very proud of her, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be, if she was your little sister?" Elsie asked.

"I suppose I would," Beryl mused. "So what's next? Do Charles and his new best friend have plans for tonight?"

Elsie laughed. "We're eating another home cooked meal at his place."

"You know, if Charles wasn't so much like a brother to me, I'd be quite jealous of you."

Elsie smiled and gave a little smile. "And you'd be right to envy me. I can't imagine a better man."

"Or at least not a better man _for you."_

"Yes, and well worth the wait. Sometimes I wonder what he was like when he was younger. He's so handsome in middle age. Perhaps he's one of those men who gets better looking with age. You would know. How was he when you first met him?"

Beryl shrugged. "Angry and broken-hearted is how he was, but whether he is better looking now than he was then I really couldn't say."

"I suppose it's just as well. I wouldn't want any competition."

Beryl scoffed. "As though he would ever have eyes for anyone but you!"

"You never know," Elsie remarked. "Before I came along, there was a time when he only had eyes for someone else."

"Are you afraid he'll grow tired of you?"

"Of course not! I'm sure he would still be with Alice if she had not betrayed him. I have no intention of breaking his trust, so I expect we'll be together for good."

"Very romantic," Beryl replied.

"It is, isn't it? It was meant to be, just as it is. You know we met once when I was a child."

"What?" Beryl was surprised. "How? When?"

"I came to a summer camp in New England and he was a camp counselor. I was homesick and followed him around for most of that summer."

"You don't say!" Beryl exclaimed. "And you just now worked it out?"

"Yes."

"Then you already know what he looked like when he was young."

"I was only nine years old and he was a teenager."

"So you don't _remember_ what he looked like?"

"Not completely, although I probably had a crush on him," Elsie admitted. "He was always so kind to me. Just as he always is now. Do you know what he did the other day? We were going to-"

At that moment, Phyllis walked into the kitchen. "Elsie, Robert needs you if you don't have any students waiting."

"I'm on my way."

As the two women left, Beryl breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her desk. She was happy for Charles and Elsie, but it was becoming a little tiresome that each of them frequently cornered her to sing the praises of the other. For the most part, she found it mildly amusing, but today she was grateful for Phyllis's interruption.

 _To be continued…_


	24. As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Thanks everyone for reading! I appreciate all your support and reviews. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.**

 _About eight months later._

Charles and Elsie held hands as they ascended the stairs to the observation deck of Shackleton Airport. It was deserted and Charles immediately led Elsie to his favorite spot at one of the windows. They were expecting guests, but he had talked her into arriving early at the airport to watch the activity on the runways for a little while.

"You'll like it," he had told her. "As much as you like flying, I'm surprised that you haven't been up there before." Elsie had no objection to the scheme, so they went straight from work to the airport.

"There's one coming in." He pointed to a speck on the horizon.

"Are you sure that's a plane?" Elsie wondered. "Can you really tell from that far away?"

"I only know because I've been up here so often."

She smiled. "I suppose this is about the only time you think about flying with anything but dread."

Charles squeezed her hand. "That's almost true, but I never dread it when I'm with you."

"Oh, my Charles," she teased. "Ever the romantic."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And I mean every word."

Elsie cleared her throat. "Tell me more about these airplanes."

He turned his attention back to the sky. "Look, you can see now that it's a plane and it's coming in for a landing." And just as he had promised, within a few minutes, the craft came into view and the landing gear descended.

Elsie found herself watching a plane land from the outside for the first time and she was fascinated. "It's graceful, in a way," she marveled. "But there's a hint of danger in it. An enormous mass of metal traveling at impossible speed, depending only on gravity, a few tires, and the steady hand of the pilot to keep it from disaster."

"I hope this experience will not dampen your enthusiasm for flying."

Elsie laughed. "Doubtful! I already knew it was dangerous." She paused. "That's not their plane, is it?"

"No, but they will arrive soon. There's one about to take off," he pointed out. Elsie watched this departure with just as much interest as she had the arrival and vowed to look for an observatory of some sort wherever she traveled. The view in a large international airport was sure to be even more interesting than this.

"Here they are." The plane landed and Charles and Elsie made their way to the baggage claim, where they would meet their eagerly anticipated visitors. It seemed like forever, but it was really only a few minutes before the passengers appeared. As soon as Elsie saw Becky, she rushed into her sister's embrace.

"Elsie! Am I glad to see you!" Becky then pulled away from her sister to look around the room. "They look so alike, Elsie."

Elsie was perplexed. "Who do you mean?"

"Charles and Eddie, of course."

Elsie took a glance at Charles and his brother and could see that Becky was right. There was quite a resemblance between the two. Elsie looked at her sister curiously. "But how did you know that was Eddie?"

Becky made no answer, linking arms with her sister as they walked over to where the two men stood. They turned at once to greet the two sisters.

Charles spoke first. "Eddie, this is my Elsie and her sister Becky." Becky hugged Charles briefly.

"Thank you for the introduction, Charlie," Eddie replied. "But Becky and I have already met."

"We were seated together on the last flight, you see, and I knew immediately that he must be your brother," she explained to Charles.

"Did you?"

"The physical resemblance is there, but his voice was what gave him away. He sounds just like you! But enough of that. Here's my sister, whom I expect you will approve of once you've known her for a very little while."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Elsie," Eddie said, greeting her warmly. "I've heard a lot about you from your two biggest fans."

Elsie smiled. "I can see you have the advantage of me, but I'm sure before long we'll be friends."

They shook hands cordially, but when she saw Becky smother a yawn, Elsie offered to take her home. "Now I know you're tired, and I've got the fold-out couch all ready for you to sleep as long as you like."

"Mmmm, that sounds heavenly right now. I don't think I'll really believe I'm here until I wake up in your flat tomorrow."

Eddie turned to his brother. "I'm ready for a good night's sleep, too. I hope you've booked me into a posh hotel, Charlie."

"Don't you wish!" Charles returned. The four of them collected luggage, Elsie kissed Charles good night, and they all left the airport.

#####

The next week flew by and before they knew it, Charles and Elsie stood before God and man, pledging themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. They had chosen to hold a fairly informal reception, immediately following the ceremony, at the local garden club. Food and drink was served both inside and outside and a dance floor was set up in one of the rooms. After a few toasts, the party got underway. Charles and Elsie danced the first dance together, both smiling. Charles didn't even mind being the center of attention on this special occasion.

"How do you feel, Ms. Hughes?" he asked his new wife.

"I feel fine, though you may call me Mrs. Carson," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you planned to keep your name, Elsie."

"Yes, I do, but _you_ may call me Mrs. Carson if you wish."

"I see. Well, Mrs. Carson, are you enjoying your day so far?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson, I am. I got married today, you know."

"Yes, I was there. I'm a lucky man."

"And I'm a lucky woman. I can't always work out how to say everything I want to say, but you know I love you."

"Of course," Charles assured her. "You _tell_ me so all the time and you _show_ me in a thousand other ways."

"Good." Elsie caught sight of a couple entering the dance floor. "Don't look now, but your brother just asked my sister to dance."

"Well, of course he did. The best man always dances with the maid of honor."

"Not _always."_

"Are you implying that there might be something going on between them?" Charles asked.

Elsie looked thoughtful. "No, I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind if it did. I like your brother."

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope he hasn't maligned me too dreadfully."

Elsie laughed. "I wouldn't like him as much if he had."

"Well, you know I love Becky, so I wouldn't mind it either. I only hope you don't have plans to bring it about."

"Oh no." Elsie shook her head. "I didn't reach this age unmarried without being the victim of well-meaning friends trying to set me up. We'll leave them to themselves."

"I know just what you mean," Charles agreed. "A bonus to the many benefits of marriage is that our friends will turn their matchmaking eyes in other directions."

"Mmhmm." Elsie laid her head against Charles's chest and the dance continued.

#####

Becky and Eddie spun gracefully around the floor together. Becky inclined her head in the direction of the newlyweds dancing nearby. "They're trying to match us up, you know," she told him.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Dear God, I hope not!"

Becky raised an eyebrow. "How very flattering!"

He laughed. "That sounded quite rude, didn't it?"

She shook her head. "Not to worry. I'm glad we agree on the subject of matchmaking families."

Eddie nodded. "Yes, there's that, but…"

"But…?" Becky prompted.

"Well, it's all too tidy, if you ask me. My brother marries your sister, so you and I logically come next, right?"

She laughed. "You're right. Far too tidy. But I'm glad to call you friend."

"Absolutely. Friend and co-conspirator, I hope."

Becky's eyes lit up. "Oh, I hope so! What do you have in mind?" Eddie leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "Oh, yes, you can definitely count on my help. When can we get started?"

"Now is as good a time as any. Go have a drink while I get some things out of my car. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

"Right." Becky checked her watch as they left the floor in opposite directions. Ten minutes. It was an innocent conspiracy. She felt like a girl again, in the best possible way.

#####

"I just love weddings, don't you?" Phyllis said with a contented sigh.

Beryl looked out over the dance floor, smiling at the newlyweds. "Dreaming of your own, then?"

Phyllis rolled her eyes. "You know Joe and I haven't-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Beryl replied. "No plans to get married anytime soon."

"It's not so much that we definitely have no plans. We just haven't really talked about it yet. It's not been _that_ long."

"Where _is_ Joe, anyway?" Beryl wanted to know.

Phyllis took a sip of her drink. "I think he's talking to Robert."

"What, still?"

"They're probably talking about the history of Shackleton. It's a favorite topic for both of them. You should hear the stories!"

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Beryl remarked skeptically.

"Mock if you like, but I love to listen to Joe tell stories. There's so much that's entertaining and he cares so much about all of it."

Beryl patted her friend's arm. "I won't mock, then. I'm glad he's found an enthusiastic audience for his tales."

"What about you?" Phyllis wanted to know. "Your date is here somewhere. Surely I get my moment to tease!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why not? That doesn't seem quite fair."

Joseph Molesley appeared and took Phyllis's hand. "Because you'll be dancing with me," he answered. "That is, if you want to dance with me. You don't have to."

She laughed and set down her drink. "Of course I want to dance with you." And they were gone without a backward glance for Beryl.

"Joe, darling, why have you never told me you were such a good dancer?" Phyllis murmured, after half a minute in his arms.

"It's not the sort of thing a gentleman boasts about to his lady," Joseph replied.

She blushed slightly, pleased at his reference to her as 'his lady.' It sounded quite lovely when he said it. "Well, this lady is impressed. You are full of secrets and surprises."

He laughed in surprise. "Me? Secrets? You must be exaggerating. I'm about as mysterious as a bucket."

"Hidden talents, then," she amended and they continued on in silence for a while.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Joseph eventually asked.

"Oh, yes! I was just telling Beryl that I love weddings, and this one has been particularly beautiful. They're obviously so happy together."

"Do you think you'll ever get married, Phyllis?"

"Goodness, what a question!" she exclaimed, but when she realized he was awaiting her answer with some anxiety, she composed herself. "I'd like to get married, yes, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, so would I," he agreed, looking her in the eye. "If you take my meaning."

"Joseph Molesley, if that is a marriage proposal-"

"No, it isn't," he interrupted. "Not yet."

Phyllis was now flushed and smiling and wondering if anyone would notice. "Well, I won't be coy and pretend not to understand you." She lowered her voice. "You know how I feel about you, Joe."

It was his turn to blush and he spoke softly. "Yes, you've said. Believe me, my dear, if I had known how happy you would make me, I would have asked you out the first time I saw you."

"But none of us knows that sort of thing ahead of time, so we just have to muddle through on our own."

"You're right, of course, and I'm glad you asked for a date all those months ago. But I hope you will allow me the pleasure of asking the next question." He watched her face to see how she reacted.

"Even though the answer will not be a surprise?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Very well." Phyllis sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

#####

"Everyone's dancing, it looks like," Albert Mason observed as he moved to stand beside Beryl.

"Everyone except the best man and maid of honor, who seem to have disappeared," she remarked.

"Not up to no good, I hope."

"Search me!"

Albert gestured toward the dancers. "Well, what do you say?"

Beryl smiled and took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

#####

"I can't believe they did this to my car," Charles grumbled as he and Elsie took their suitcases out of the trunk.

Elsie laughed. "Can't you? I can. Becky was always playing little pranks on friends when we were young. What about Eddie?"

Charles closed the trunk. "Yes, you're right. It only makes sense that they would gang up on us like this."

"Anyway, it's not so bad," Elsie said as they walked into the airport terminal. "It only says 'Just Married' on the windows. I've seen some much more vulgar graffiti on newlyweds' cars before."

"True," Charles agreed reluctantly.

"But enough about that," Elsie said. "I've been looking forward to this trip for months. We're going to have such terrific fun!"

"I think we could have good fun anywhere, my dear," he murmured.

Elsie blushed. "Of course, but it will be nice to get away for a while, just the two of us."

"I won't argue with that."

"And I think Spain will be quite romantic."

They checked in and moved through security in time for a short wait at the gate before boarding began. Once their section was called, Charles and Elsie walked onto the plane and found their seats, his an aisle seat and hers a window seat.

"This seems quite familiar doesn't it?" she remarked as she stowed her carry-on and buckled her seatbelt.

"Very," Charles agreed as he took his seat.

"I hope you don't mind if I rest my head on your shoulder."

"Of course not. Don't you remember? You fell asleep on my shoulder that year when we traveled on the same flights to England and back for Christmas."

"I'm surprised you remember. That was a long time ago."

"I remember _everything_ about you, love," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "I missed you when we parted at Heathrow. I had a terrific holiday with Eddie and some friends, but I wished you were with me."

"You never told me that," Elsie replied.

"Well, I _couldn't_ tell you _then_ , and I forgot about it until now."

"Then it's only fair for me to tell you that it was pretty much the same for me. Oh, I wasn't pining away in misery, but more than once I wished you were with me."

Neither spoke further. Elsie gave her husband a fond smile and rested her head against his shoulder. The plane took off and before long they had arrived and were catching their connecting flight to Madrid. Elsie was looking forward to showing some of her favorite sights to Charles, who had never been to Spain.

"You're really going to love Madrid," she told him. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it, particularly because I'll be with you."

"Even if we weren't going together, I know you'd enjoy it."

"Elsie, do you ever think about what it might have been like if we'd gotten married years ago?"

"I've thought about it before, but I don't think it's worth dwelling on what might have been."

"You're right, but I do wonder sometimes. If things hadn't been so tempestuous at the beginning, I wonder how long it would have taken us to come to our senses."

She smiled. "Those were some turbulent months, weren't they?"

"It's funny that you should use that word – turbulent," Charles commented.

"Why is that?"

"The day we first met I thought you were charming, but I also thought you might be a little eccentric when you told me that you liked turbulence when flying."

Elsie laughed. "Well, I can assure you, I like it when flying, but I most definitely do not like it in relationships!"

"Nor I, though I would take it over never having met you at all."

She sobered. "Yes, and I suppose our turbulent start did no long-term harm."

"It might have even done us good. We know how to make peace."

"Three cheers for turbulence, then."

"Indeed," Charles agreed with a smile. He bent to kiss her cheek when suddenly the left side of the plane dipped suddenly and his head bumped hers with some force. The plane regained its equilibrium, but continued to rattle. The seatbelt sign lit up.

"We've encountered some turbulence, ladies and gentlemen," a flight attendant announced. "Please fasten your safety belts and remain calm. Before long things will calm down and the rest of your flight will be smooth sailing."

Charles and Elsie, each rubbing their heads, caught each other's eyes and simply laughed.

"Have you ever heard a more accurate description of our relationship, Charles?" she asked, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

He chuckled. "Turbulence, banging our heads together, followed by a smooth ride? That sounds about right!" Charles made another attempt at kissing Elsie's cheek and this time was successful, in spite of the jostling of the plane. Then she turned her head and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you," Charles replied, before kissing her once again.

 _The end._


End file.
